La Elitte
by miharu vargas
Summary: La décima generación de Vongola han estado en vigilancia de una organización desde las sombras, hasta que por orden del noveno ayudan a Giotto y sus guardianes en todos los problemas que afrontaran. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que serían sus hermanos menores, los que conforman aquella organización. /Fail summary u.u
1. Prologo

_**Hi este es algo que tenia...aquí dando vueltas en mi note X'D, espero que lo disfruten ^^**_

_**KHR no me pertenece...o si no sería yaoi a montones owo**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Un niño de 8 años miraba las heridas que tenía en las manos, había tenido que resistir los golpes que los cursos mayores le habían dado. En eso siente la presencia de otras personas, por inercia mira y ve a un niño de cabello plateado y un niño de cabello negro que se acercaban a él. El de cabello plateado, con la preocupación en sus ojos, se va encima del pequeño de cabello castaño.

-Tsuna-sama! Quien le hizo esto?!-pregunta el menor de cabello plateado.

-Tsuna, podías haber usado tu fuerza-otra voz, que los tres reconocieron, para luego el de cabello castaño diera un suspiro.

-No podía Mukuro, se supone que soy débil, además no puedo hacer que mi hermano sepa quién soy…y lo sabes-dice el castaño, para luego mirar al peliplata que le estaba abrazando-Tranquilo Hayato, estoy bien así que tranquilo

-S-si Tsuna-sama-dice el pequeño peliplata que tenía la misma edad del castaño.

-Oya, ahí vienen nuestros hermanos, me voy Tsuna, en la noche nos juntamos todos cierto?-pregunta Mukuro, que tenía un año más que los otros tres.

-Jaja, si nos vemos como siempre en la noche~ -dice risueño el pelinegro, a lo que recibe la afirmativa de Tsuna.

-Kufufufu~ no se para que pregunto, gracias Takeshi-dice Mukuro, desapareciendo entre la niebla.

Un joven de 10 años de cabello rubio, mira a los tres niños que estaban en la entrada de la casa Sawada. Sus ojos se terminaron abriendo como platos al ver el estado del niño de cabello castaño, Con rapidez se acerca seguido de un pelinegro y un pelirrojo.

-Tsuna, que te paso?-pregunta el niño mayor, con curiosidad y alarmado.

-Nada, nada Gio-nii, es lo de siempre-dice el menor, tomando la mano de Hayato y de Takeshi, para luego entrar corriendo, directo a la habitación del castaño.

Los tres mayores se miran curiosos e igual van a corretear por ahí. Mientras que un arcobaleno se iba a la habitación del niño de cabello castaño. Abre la ventana, encontrando al dueño de la habitación curando sus heridas y hablando con el peliplata y el pelinegro.

-Veo que no usas tu fuerza en cosas cotidianas-dice el arcobaleno.

-No puedo hacerlo…porque "supuestamente" no tengo la fuerza para hacerlo, acuérdate…soy dame-Tsuna-dice Tsunayoshi Sawada, quien observaba al arcobaleno.

-Aquí serás así…pero acuérdate que eres Natsu… el jefe de _La Elitte_ –dice el arcobaleno, bajando la fedora-Que harás cuando llegue el momento.

-Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada Reborn, además hable con Viper-nee y ella me dijo que aún no descongelan a Xanxus-nii-dice Tsuna, mientras que Hayato y Takeshi asentían enérgicamente.

-Bueno…si ustedes lo dicen…ahora tomen-Reborn les entrega una carta, la cual Tsuna agarro y la leyó con rapidez-Tienen que hacer desaparecer a cierta familia que está acechando a la décima generación…fue un pedido de Nono

-Claro, hoy mismo lo hacemos, dejare a Chrome-chan que haga una ilusión fuerte de nosotros-dice Tsuna, calmadamente.

Reborn sonríe, esos mocosos los habían sorprendido cuando los entreno cuando tenían 5 años, Tsunayoshi Sawada quien era el jefe alias "Natsu" era un asesino profesional, hacker, trabajaba con armas a esa corta edad, pero lo que llamaba la atención del niño, era que entraba en modo hyper, además era un maestro del disfraz cuando se lo proponía, su llama era la del cielo. Hayato Gokudera quien era el segundo al mando, alias "Uri", trabajaba con dinamita, cuchillas, y un arco, era explosivo en el sentido de su personalidad, no le gustaba que hirieran a su jefe, su llama era la de la tormenta. Takeshi Yamamoto, su alias era "Jiro" era un as de la espada, había aprendido a escondidas con su padre y Squalo, quienes por asares del destino se conocieron cuando el hermano mayor de Takeshi no estaba, su llama es lluvia, también era un as del disfraz al igual que su jefe.

Mukuro y Chrome Spade, son hermanos, los cuales sus alias son de "Kuro y Rome-chan" son los ilusionistas de _La Elitte_, sus llamas son de la niebla, Ryohei Sasagawa, el atacaba con sus puños, alias "Kangaryu", es bastante hiperactivo, pero muy bueno al momento de hacer su trabajo, era el medico del grupo, su llama era la del Sol, Lambo Bovino, alias "Gyuudon" protegía a los demás con sus llamas de rayo, trabajaba con varios tipos de armas, sobretodo podía usar su cuerpo como un pararrayos y por ultimo estaba Kyoya Hibari, el cual trabajaba con sus tonfas y algún que otro veneno, sabía manejarse al igual que el Bovino, con varias armas a la vez, su alias es "Roll" y su llama es de tipo nube.

Reborn, conocía todas sus mañas, de los menores, sobretodo de Tsuna, lo había entrenado desde pequeño, por eso al momento de que fueran a revelar su identidad a sus hermanos, sabía que habría problemas en los mayores, pero no podía hacer nada, no iba a mentir que crío a esos mocosos como si fueran sus hijos, lo mismo que los demás arcobalenos, hizo una mueca, al ver a Giotto tan feliz, jugando con G y Asari. Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, iría a molestar a su alumno.

En la noche, los más jóvenes de la casa se preparaban para hacer su escapada, en la entrada estaba Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei y Kyoya.

-Bien, tenemos que liquidar a esta famiglia, están rondando por aquí, así que tenemos que estar alertas-dice Tsuna, a lo que los demás asientes-Bueno comencemos…

Un hombre pasaba por ahí, vigilando la casa de Sawada, cuando nota el llanto de un niño pequeño, en la entrada de esta se encontraba un pequeño castaño, el hombre lo reconoció, como el hermano menor del décimo Vongola. Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro, mientras se acercaba al pequeño. Que no noto que estaba siendo vigilado desde varios puntos.

-Oye niño que tienes?-pregunta el hombre, que era joven, haciendo que pasaba por ahí.

-Q-quiero a mi nii-chan-lloriqueaba el pequeño castaño, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus rodillas, el hombre no noto la sonrisa sádica que se formaba en el rostro del pequeño.

-Ven niño, ya se dónde puede estar tu hermano-el hombre se lleva al castaño, quien hizo un movimiento y una pequeña llama de cielo salió disparada a diferentes direcciones, cosa que no fue notada por el hombre.

Al llegar a un edificio a las afueras de la ciudad, Tsuna, se movió rápido, golpeando al hombre, para luego pasar una cuchilla cerca del cuello del mayor, con sus manos enguantadas.

-Pueden salir chicos…-dice el pequeño, siendo serio, mientras una capa anaranjada, que le cubría el rostro caía sobre él, para luego que aparecieran los demás muchachos.

Uno de los guardias salió, encontrando a su compañero muerto y un grupo de niños, haciendo que el hombre retrocediera, al reconocer las capaz. Activo la alarma, antes que una flecha le perforaba el pecho.

-Comienza la cacería-murmura Mukuro, riendo levemente.

Luego de aquella masacre los menores regresaron a los lugares, Chrome y Mukuro regresaron al departamento que compartían con su hermano, Hibari y Ryohei regresaron a sus propias casas, a cambio, Lambo, Takeshi y Hayato, fueron junto a Tsuna, ya que Hayato y Takeshi se habían ido a alojar y Lambo vivía ahí junto a su hermano.

-Y bien?

-Ya lo hicimos, así que avisa al abuelito que todo está listo, ahora vamos a dormir-dice el pequeño-Hasta mañana.

Esa era la rutina de casi siempre del joven grupo, mientras que sus hermanos no sospechaban nada, los más pequeños eran fuertes, Reborn y los demás arcobalenos eran testigos de ese hecho, incluso Noveno y Varia. Quienes le habían ocultado eso a Iemitsu y al propio joven décimo Vongola.

* * *

**_Y este es el prologo, a decir verdad estaba viendo si podía partirlo en los arcos que hay...comenzando con el de Varia, luego futuro, la de Shimon (aunque sera extraño pero buee esa la escribiré distorsionada(?) y otras que se me unieron en el proceso en que separaba ideas._**

**_Giotto y sus guardianes van a ser la décima generación de Vongola y Tsuna con sus guardianes son la organización que los protegerá de todo. _**

**_Otra cosita(?) los que están siguiendo "Famiglia Vongola" bene esta a la mitad dentro de la próxima semana lo subiré ^^_**

**_Bueno eso sería, Reviews tomates, armas granadas piedras es bien recibido_**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Hi~ espero que les guste, aunque no voy a mentir X'D casi muero(?) ok no pase de largo Q.Q cuando perseguía a un amigo, el muy malvado me quito mi anillo Vongola y huyo con el QwQ pero lo tengo devuelta~ por poco y ya creía que hacia parkour jeje **_

_**Bueno dejando eso de lado~ -.-U eh aquí el capitulo :D **_

_**KHR no me pertenece u.u**_

* * *

**Cap 1: **_**Los desconocidos.**_

-Chicos, borrémonos, el décimo y sus guardianes aparecieron-dice un joven castaño de 14 años-Uri, Rol, Jiro salgan de ahí ahora, tenemos que volver-Acuérdense, los que tienen Basil son los falsos, Dino tiene los verdaderos, así que vamos a terminar con esto.

-Si!-se escucha en el intercomunicador.

Un rubio de 16 años corría por la centro de ese lugar, habían sido avisados que había un joven de Cedef, así que lo buscaban.

-Demonios en donde se metió?!-gritaba molesto G, mirando a todos lados.

-Un tipo de cabello largo anda buscando los anillos-dice Giotto, notando a lo lejos a un joven que estaba en última voluntad-Allá!

-Giotto-dono!-grito el joven de cabello castaño claro al ver al rubio.

-VOOOOII! BASIL! DAME LOS MALDITOS ANILLOS!-grita un joven de cabello blanco, atacando nuevamente.

-Quién es?-pregunta Asari, mirando al peliblanco.

-VOOOIII! ESTE ES EL HIJO DE IEMITSU!-grita el peliblanco, atacando a los cuatro jóvenes.

Una vez que derrota tanto a Basil, Giotto, G y a Asari, pero cuando iba a dar el golpe final, alguien le detuvo, bajo su mirada, encontrando una sonrisita divertida en su rostro, cosa que le hizo salir un tic nervioso al ver.

-Hola Squalo-nii~-dice Jiro, con su katana, cubriendo a los otros jóvenes que estaban sorprendidos.

-Jiro? Si tu estas aquí entonces…-Squalo, pestaño, bajando su arma, al ver que era ese menor.

-Hola Squalo-nii hace tiempo que no te veíamos-dice Natsu, llegando al lado de Jiro.

-Voooiii! Yoshi! Mocoso como estas y tu igual Jiro! Que tiempo que no veía al par de idiotas-dice Squalo, agarrando a los dos menores del cuello y pegándolos donde el, mientras que Giotto, G y Asari miraban la escena desconcertados.

-Squalo-nii, lamentamos que no puedas terminar tu trabajo, pero nosotros igual tenemos ordenes de Nono-dice Natsu, mirando al mayor.

-Tienen órdenes de vejete? De qué?!-grita Squalo, a lo que ambos chicos, se alejaron un poco.

-Tenemos que cuidar a la décima generación, Squalo-nii-dice Natsu, ladeando la cabeza, mientras Uri le entregaba los anillos.

-Pero me entregas eso Yoshi, mira que el jefe idiota despertó de malas-dice Squalo, a lo que el menor asiente y le lanza los anillos.

-Le mandas saludos de nuestra parte a Xanxus-nii~ lo extraño, hace tiempo que no los vemos-dice Natsu, sonriendo.

-Claro Yoshi, el jefe idiota estará feliz de eso-dice el peliblanco, para luego irse.

Natsu, se gira al igual que sus guardianes, a mirar a Giotto, G y Asari que estaban heridos pero no tanto como Basil, el cual tenía algunas graves. Se los llevaron en ambulancia hasta el hospital, que había comprado Dino. Al llegar se llevaron a los heridos, Tsuna y sus guardianes se quitaron las capas justo cuando entraba Dino y Reborn.

-Hola chicos!-dice el Rubio, saludando a todos los menores.

-Hola Dino-nii~-dice Tsuna, sonriendo.

-Bien que paso con sus hermanos-dice Reborn, a lo que recibió una risa nerviosa de Dino.

-Squalo-nii los ataco, y se llevó los anillos falsos, los verdaderos los tiene Dino-nii-dice Tsuna, asintiendo, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, chicos vamos a entrar, así que deberían colocarse sus capas, no creen?-pregunta Dino a lo que recibe una afirmativa de todos los más jóvenes.

Hayato, Tsuna y Takeshi se colocan sus capas, para luego entrar después de Dino y Reborn, los cuales se quedan mirando a Basil que estaba recostado, mientras que Giotto, Asari y G miraban al chico inconsciente.

-Ciao Vongola décimo, Sawada Giotto-dice Natsu, llamando la atención de los tres chicos.

-TU IDIOTA! PORQUE LE ENTREGASTE LOS ANILLOS VONGOLA AL TIPO DE CABELLO LARGO!-G había apuntado con su arco al joven de capa naranja, pero fue detenido por el joven de capa roja.

-Es mejor que dejes eso, y no molestes a Natsu-sama!-le grita Uri, haciendo que el pelirrojo retrocediera.

-Veo que no han llegado los demás, Natsu?-dice Jiro, mirando a su jefe, el cual mantenía la vista oculta.

-…no podemos hacer nada Jiro…-dice finalmente Natsu, para luego mirar al rubio-Giotto, nosotros venimos por órdenes del noveno, hasta ahora lo único que puedo decirte…es que los anillos que entregue a Squalo-nii son falsos…los verdaderos los tiene Dino-nii…

-Eh? Dino-san?-pregunta Giotto mirando al rubio, que solo comenzó a reírse nervioso-Entonces si esos son los falsos…

-Tienes que juntarte con todos tus guardianes… -dice Natsu, cortando al rubio de ojos azules.

-Guardianes? Que son esos?-pregunta Asari, con curiosidad, mientras que Giotto y G ladeaban la cabeza en confusión.

La respuesta no les llego, solo hubo un suspiro, una risa divertida y una queja, haciendo que a los tres jóvenes crecieran más en su curiosidad.

-Eso se supone que se los contaría Reborn-dice Natsu, mientras miraba de reojo al hitman.

-Que puedo decir…estos idiotas…no lo entenderían si se los digo, bueno Natsu, cuando se reúnan todo el grupito, te llamare-dice Reborn a lo que recibe un asentimiento.

-_Bene_, entonces los estaremos esperando…en el parque que está cerca de Nami-chuu-dice Natsu para luego irse junto a Uri y Jiro.

Giotto, G y Asari se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar a Dino y a Reborn, los cuales estaban hablando entre sí.

-Esto…Dino-san conoces quienes son ellos?-pregunta Giotto, mirando al Cavallone.

-Que si los conozco? Pues claro, Natsu es como mi hermano menor-dice Dino, recibiendo un golpe de Reborn-Auch! Y eso porque fue?

-Porque esa información la darán ellos…Natsu y los demás deben presentarse solos-dice Reborn, dejando salir un suspiro de sus labios.

-Eh? Que quiere decir Reborn-san? Conoce a esos chicos?-pregunta G, mientras que Asari y Giotto permanecían pendientes del arcobaleno.

-Por supuesto, si ellos fueron mis estudiantes más pequeños…_La Elitte_-dice Reborn con una sonrisa, haciendo que a Dino le diera una risa nerviosa de solo acordarse de los entrenamientos que hicieron los niños en la mansión Cavallone y en Vongola.

-Como que pequeños? Qué edad tienen?-pregunta Giotto nuevamente, frunciendo leve el ceño, algo curioso.

-Tienen la edad de sus hermanos-dice Reborn, haciendo que Dino tragara nervioso, esperaba que su ex tutor no dijera nada de mas.

-QUE?!-gritan los tres muchachos al unísono, no pudiendo creer que esos chicos hayan pasado todo el entrenamiento de Reborn y salir vivos, aunque Dino igual pero esos chicos de capas.

-P-pero en que los instruiste?-pregunta Asari, algo nervioso, su mente imaginando a su hermano menor usando armas o algo por el estilo, aunque no estaba lejos de la realidad.

-Bueno… a todos los entrene en armas, resistencia…de hecho trabajaron con todos los arcobalenos…y Varia, incluso con los guardianes del noveno-dice Reborn como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras que los tres muchachos, aun preguntaban cómo habían resistido a tanto-Ahora dejen de pensar idiotas y vayan a buscar a los que faltan…deben verse en unos minutos más con _La Elitte_.

Los tres jóvenes salieron casi como alma que se las lleva el diablo, directamente a Nami-chuu en busca de Alaude, Knuckle, Lampo y Daemon. Los cuales los encontraron en una batalla entre Alaude y Daemon, Lampo escondido y Knuckle haciendo de árbitro, cosa que llamo la atención de los otros tres jóvenes. Pero de lo que no notaron es que estaban siendo vigilados.

Luego de un rato, Giotto, G y Asari se habían unido a ver la pelea, olvidándose por completo de que tenían que ver a cierto grupo, el cual estaban aburriéndose en el parque que estaba cerca de Nami-chuu.

-Por llegar tarde _los morderé hasta la muerte_-dice Rol quien gruñía en ese momento.

-Les haré ver el infierno por llegar tarde-Kuro estaba en las mismas que Rol, al final para pasar el aburrimiento se colocaron a pelear.

-Ah…le avisare a Reborn…-dice Natsu, refregándose la sien, mientras veía a sus guardianes pelear.

-Tsuna, están en Nami-chuu-dice Jiro o mejor dicho Takeshi, alertando a todos.

-Bien que esperamos, vamos a machacarlos por dejarnos esperando!-grita Gyuudon que era el menor de los guardianes.

Giotto de pronto sintió un aura oscura detrás de ellos, haciendo que hasta la pelea parara, todos a la vez se giran y ven a Reborn parado en la entrada, se le notaba molesto, hasta que logran notar unas capas, haciendo que todos suden frio, se habían olvidado! Y Reborn los machacaría!.

-Kufufufu~ Veo que estaban jugando-dice Kuro, con tridente en mano, haciendo que Daemon usara su guadaña de protección para todos.

-_Los morderé hasta la muerte_…por dejarnos esperando-dice Rol, haciendo que los muchachos mayores se tensaran más.

-Rol...Kuro… tranquilos, solo estaban jugando-dice Natsu, calmando a sus guardianes-Bueno…como no llegaron a donde los citamos, preferimos buscarlos directamente.

-Dame-Gio, nunca dejes a alguien esperando-dice Reborn- y ustedes tampoco idiotas… ellos son importantes aliados…

-Aliados?...como si quisiera aliarme con un montón de herbívoros…-dice Alaude, para luego tener que esquivar a duras penas una tonfa.

-Di algo más al respecto y _io ti mordo a morte_-dice Rol en pose de ataque sin despegar la mirada del albino.

-_Lark tranquilla, ti spaventa l'idiota che _(Tranquila alondra, asustaras al idiota ese)-Dice Kuro, aunque todos habían entendido, haciendo que a Alaude le dé un tic en la ceja y Rol solo fulminara con la mirada a su compañero.

-_Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così, parlando ananas_ (Te eh dicho que no me llames así, piña parlante)-Le contesta Rol molesto, pero cuando iban a seguir peleando alguien los golpeo.

-_Grazie Rome-chan_-dice Natsu, mientras que la nombrada hacia una leve reverencia y los dos guardianes se quejaban en voz baja-Kuro, Rol, dejen de discutir, estamos aquí por otra cosa…

-Si…-murmuran los dos que volvieron a sus lugares y miraron a los tipos que estaban frente a ellos.

Un silencio incómodo para Giotto y sus guardianes se formó, es que los tipos de las capas estaban inspeccionándolos, mientras se acercaban. Una pequeña ave amarilla voló cerca de Alaude, llamando su atención y frunciendo leve su ceño, ¿su hermano estaba en la escuela o cerca?

-Quienes son ustedes?-pregunta Daemon, frunciendo el ceño, estaba siendo prácticamente vigilado por los dos de capas índigo.

-Somos _La Elitte_, no venimos a atacarlos si es lo que piensas Daemon Spade-dice Natsu, mirando al muchacho de guadaña-Nosotros venimos por ordenes del noveno, para proteger a la décima generación de Vongola.

-Ah? Proteger?-los mayores quedan mirando incrédulos a lo que estaba diciendo el joven.

-Por supuesto, ellos son mis guardianes-Dice Natsu, mostrando a sus compañeros-El de capa roja es Uri, mi mano derecha y guardián de la tormenta, Jiro es el de capa azul, es el guardián de la lluvia, el de capa verde es Gyuudon es el guardián del rayo, Rol es de capa morada es el guardián de la nube, Kangaryu es el de capa amarilla, el guardián del sol, Kuro y Rome-chan son los de capa índigo, los guardianes de la niebla y yo soy Natsu jefe de _La Elitte_, además de ser el guardián del cielo

-Ustedes no me van a cuidar mocosos, son irresponsables-dice Alaude, haciendo que Rol frunciera el ceño.

-Mientras ustedes jugaban, nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas, Alaude Hibari, no querrá provocar a Rol-dice Natsu, haciendo enojar a Alaude y cuando lo iba a atacar una espada le hizo parar.

-Quieres probarnos?-dice Jiro, con una voz fría, haciendo estremecer a los mayores.

-Alaude, basta…Natsu tiene razón, yo mismo supervisaba sus entrenamientos y misiones-dice Reborn-Si hablamos de fuerza estos muchachos tienen mucha, a ustedes idiotas aún les falta.

-Qué? Estos mocosos son más poderosos que nosotros?-pregunta incrédulo G, mirando a los menores.

-Cree esto G…Uri te podría destruir en menos de 5 minutos o no Ha-Shamal había aparecido y si no fuera porque Uri lo golpeo, habría dejado un gran problema.

-Tsk…como siempre ebrio este viejo…-murmura Uri, para luego regresar a su lugar.

-Hay tienen…-dice Reborn, viendo como Shamal con un par de golpes estaba desmayado-Natsu… algo que tengas que decir.

-Si… Squalo-nii, el tipo de cabello largo que vieron, se llevó los anillos falsos, los verdaderos los tiene Dino-nii, bueno sabiendo la información que recibimos, Xanxus-nii no se dará cuenta de los falsos en diez días, las cuales van a tener que entrenar-dice ahora serio Natsu, haciendo tragar en seco a los otros jóvenes.

-Y para eso están ellos-dice Reborn-Natsu y sus guardianes van a entrenarlos…

-Espera… eso tenías que hacerlo tú-Natsu mira a Reborn y una sonrisa se le formo al arcobaleno, haciendo que el chico afilara su mirada.

-Pues, es mejor que aprendan directamente, de ustedes, así no se quedan holgazaneando…además pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos-dice Reborn, haciendo que el grupo se miraran y unas sonrisas _made in Reborn_ aparecieran en sus labios.

-Si es así…entrenaremos a los guardianes del décimo Vongola Giotto Sawada-dice Natsu, a lo que después miran a los jóvenes.

-Que es un guardián?-pregunta Asari, haciendo reír a Jiro.

-Un guardián es la persona que cuida a su cielo, en este caso su jefe…son seis personas-dice Jiro, pero es cortado por Gyuudon.

-Están, _tempesta, piggia, nuvola, Nebbia, sereno y fulmine_-dice el joven de 10 años en italiano-Digo… son el Tormenta, lluvia, nube, niebla, sol y trueno, estos están para cuidar al cielo, como dijo Jirou-nii, a su jefe el cual es el décimo…

-El nono me dio permiso para que les designemos a cada uno su labor-dice Natsu, posando su mano en la cabeza de Gyuudon.

Luego su vista se vuelve a posarse en los mayores, al momento que se acercaba, con una cajita en su mano, junto a Uri quien la sostenía.

-G Gokudera, tu serás el guardián de la Tormenta. Tu deber es atacar constantemente al enemigo sin dejarle descanso, convirtiéndote en la tormenta violenta que destruye todo-Recibe un asentimiento del pelirrojo para luego mirar a su guardián-Uri te ayudara en aquella tarea

-Por supuesto, Boss, le ayudare a este idiota…-dice Uri con una gran sonrisa, una queja sale de los labios del pelirrojo.

Luego se encamina al siguiente que se encontraba al lado de G, Jiro afila su mirada al escuchar a Natsu, cuando este llega a donde estaba Asari

-Asari Yamamoto, tú serás el guardián de la lluvia. Tu deber es prepararte para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, para así convertirte en la lluvia pasajera que se lleva todo-Indica Natsu, para luego mirar de reojo al muchacho de capa azul-Jiro te ayudara en aquel transcurso.

-Es un gusto tenerte de estudiante~-dice cantarín Jiro, recibiendo una afirmación de parte de Asari.

-Alaude Hibari, será el guardián de la nube. Tu deber es proteger a la famiglia desde un lugar independiente, teniendo así un punto de vista y también eres alguien a quien no pueden atrapar, convirtiéndote así en aquella distante nube solitaria, que es arrastrada por el viento y sigue su propio camino-Dice Natsu, cuando llega al lado de Alaude, al entregarle la mitad del anillo, para luego mirar de reojo al de capa morada-Rol te ayudara en aquella tarea…

-Hm…-Rol asiente, a la vez que una sonrisa divertida aparece en su rostro, cosa que hizo suspira pesado a Natsu.

-Knuckle Sasagawa, será el guardián del sol, aquel que aclara el día destruyendo el infortunio de la famiglia, con tu propio cuerpo, así te conviertes en el sol que brilla en el cielo, alumbrando a su vez a todos.-Sigue Natsu, cuando le entrega el anillo al pelinegro que se encontraba ahí-Kangaryu te ayudara en aquella tarea.

-TE HARÉ FUERTE AL EXTREMO!-grita el nombrado de capa amarilla.

-Cállate idiota, me dejaras sordo!-le reclama Uri y Kangaryu le respondía.

-Alto ambos…-espeta Natsu, para luego ir donde el chico de la guadaña-Daemon Spade, serás el guardián de la niebla, aquella que hace pretender que algo existe, cuando no existe y viceversa, haciendo eso, confunde al enemigo y no le permiten capturar la verdadera forma de la famiglia, así convirtiéndote en la niebla que no puede ser atrapada-Le entrega la mitad del anillo-Kuro, te ayudara…

-Kufufufu~ veras el infierno-dice el nombrado, cuando mira de forma burlona al muchacho.

Natsu niega con su cabeza para luego dar un suspiro y ver al peliverde-Lampo Bovino, tú serás el guardián del trueno. Tu deber es ser como un pararrayos que recibe todo el daño que va dirigida a la famiglia y a la vez lo anula, convirtiéndote así en el trueno que esconde un golpe simple pero a la vez poderoso-dice cuando le entrega el anillo, para luego mirar al menor de sus propios guardianes-Gyuudon te ayudara en aquella tarea.

-Lo que tú digas Natsu-nii~-dice Gyuudon, mientras mira a peliverde.

-Y por último, Giotto Sawada, tú eres el líder, el guardián del Cielo, tu deber es abarcar a todos tus guardianes, a los cuales los influencias, los entiendes y aceptas, así convirtiéndose en el cielo que cubre todo-dice Natsu, cuando le entrega el anillo, para luego una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro-Yo, Natsu te ayudare en aquella tarea…

Reborn miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, ahora comenzaran el entrenamiento, se acerca y se sienta en el hombro de Giotto el cual le mira curioso.

-Reborn que sucede?-pregunta Giotto al arcobaleno.

-Tu hermano menor ya debe haber llegado a la casa…porque mejor no nos vamos-dice Reborn con una sonrisa misteriosa, _La Elitte_ supo a lo que se refería.

-Bueno, Décimo, guardianes, mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento después que terminen sus clases, hasta mañana-Natsu se despide, con un asentimiento de cabeza para luego irse seguido por sus guardianes.

Una vez que salen los menores del recinto, Giotto se despide de sus amigos y se va junto con Lampo, Asari y G. Iban hablando tranquilamente, cuando notan unas voces conocidas riendo en el patio de la casa Sawada.

-Que dices Hayato, no creo que sea posible-Ríe Takeshi, mientras que el peliplata jalaba de las mejillas a Lambo.

-Si es posible! Tsuna-sama no debería soportar a este mocoso!-grita nuevamente Hayato, sin dejar de jala las mejillas del más pequeño.

-Uwaaa! Tsuna-nii! Auxilio estupidera me está matando!-grita el pequeño de 11 años que se retorcía.

-Hayato! No hagas eso! Pobre Lambo-El castaño de mirada inocente le reprocha a su amigo, el peliplata se disculpa, los cuatro chicos se percatan de que los observaban y se giran en dirección de los mayores-Oh Giotto-nii ya llegaste.

Giotto, no pudo evitar bajar su mirada, no iba a dejar que su pequeño hermano se introdujera en la mafia, siguió su camino e ingreso con Asari, G y Lampo, los tres igual de complicados que el rubio. El único que se percato fue Reborn, Tsuna había soltado un suspiro pesado y triste, mientras que sus tres acompañantes fruncieron leve el ceño y luego hicieron lo mismo que el castaño.

-Deja esa cara Tsuna-Le dice Reborn, llegando a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que no me gusta que haga eso…nosotros sabemos esa vida…pero no crees que es mucho para que se aleje así de mí?-dice Tsuna, mientras se refriega el cuello-Nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta, para inspeccionar, no le digas nada a Giotto…

-Lo sabes…ya vayan-dice Reborn, para luego subir a donde se encontraba su dame-estudiante-Ciaossu

-Reborn! Donde estabas!?-pregunta Giotto, mientras que G discutía con Lampo.

-Pues hablaba con tu pequeño hermano-dice indiferente el arcobaleno-Ya que su hermano mayor ni lo toma en cuenta…

-Sabes que no puedo! Colocaría su vida en riesgo!

Giotto bajo su mirada nuevamente, a la vez que los otros estaban pendientes, era algo difícil, pero sus hermanos menores no debían saber de la mafia por nada del mundo. Reborn en su adentro se divertía, si supieran lo poderosos que son sus pequeños hermanos.

* * *

_**Yap~ hasta ahí el capitulo -w- ¿que tormentoso entrenamiento aparecerá? ¿Tendrá mas miembros esta curiosa organización? **_

_**Natsu: Deja de decir eso...no somos extraños...**_

_**Uri: Eso! Tsuna-sama mejor la aniquilamos!-en pose de batalla-**_

_**Miharu: E-Espera! solo es un decir! Tsunaaa no seas malo-se esconde detrás del castaño-**_

_**Natsu: Hayato, para...no le haremos nada...por esta vez.**_

_**Miharu: Bueno eso es todo, o si digo algo mas Haya-chan me asesina~-nota el aura asesina detrás de ella-Ugh, bueno~ nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^ recibo tomatazos, reviews y piedras(?)-Huye-**_

_**Uri: Dinamita igual, porque ahora te haré explotar!-la persigue-**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Hi a todos ^^U había demorado en subir cap porque mi hermana sufrió un accidente, mi abuela igual...así que eh estado últimamente como enfermera de las dos -.-Uu pero mi abue es mas pasable, mi hermana me sacara canas TT-TT-se deprime en su rincón de la eterna soledad-la enana no sabe respetar paz y calma así que no tenia tiempo para escribir o subir alguna cosa gomene u.u**_

_**Espero que les guste; KHR no me pertenece Q.Q**_

* * *

_**Cap 2: Y el entrenamiento espartano comienza.**_

En Italia dos jóvenes iban al aeropuerto para poder irse a Japón, a buscar a su jefe. Tenían que ir a informarles a los altos mandos de que _el _comenzaba a moverse.

-Espero que el Boss nos reconozca-dice nerviosa una joven de 14 años y de cabello castaño-anaranjado.

-Lo va a hacer…el jefe no es ciego-le responde una joven de 16 años y cabello negro-Apura que se nos hace tarde…

-S-si!-la menor se apresura a seguir el paso de la mayor.

En Japón se podía ver al menor de los Sawada caminar ansioso por su casa, casi como si estuviera meditando algo. Reborn lo miraba moverse de tal manera que le resulto hasta extraño. Tsuna se detiene y mira la hora, luego mira al arcobaleno que solo alzo una ceja en señal de curiosidad.

-Reborn, hay que despertar a Giotto-dice el castaño, recordándole la hora al tutor.

-Tranquilo Tsuna, hice un pequeño invento en la mañana-dice Reborn con una sonrisa misteriosa-3…2…1

-GYAAAA!-el grito que dio Giotto se escuchó por toda la casa y luego un golpe, haciendo que Tsuna diera un suspiro y saliera de su casa junto a Lambo.

En la entrada lo esperaban Hayato y Takeshi como siempre, los cuales miraron a su jefe en incógnita de que pasaba dentro. Tsuna solo negó con la cabeza, mientras que Lambo estallaba en carcajadas.

-Eso debió doler, pero bueno-Tsuna se encoge de hombros y comienzan a caminar hacia la escuela.

Y Giotto, bueno el que de primera estaba durmiendo calmadamente, sintió como algo muy pesado le caía encima, después que un barril con explosivos explotara haciendo que su habitación quedara echa un desastre y el en el suelo. Mira la hora mandando otro grito más al ver que tenía que ir a clases o Alaude lo asesina de seguro.

El rubio en menos de un minuto estaba completamente listo y había bajado, encontrando a Reborn, a su madre y Lampo pero y Tsuna?

-Mamma y Tsuna?-el rubio creía que su hermanito estaba durmiendo.

-Ah, Tsu-kun ya se fue junto a Lambo, Gio-kun-dice sonriente Nana.

-Dame-Giotto, tu hermano se despertó más temprano y se fue a clases…y tu igual deberías estar partiendo-Reborn convierte a León en pistola y apunta a su dame-alumno, haciendo que Giotto sudara frio y salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo, arrastrando a Lampo consigo.

El rubio al salir se encontró con G y Asari, los dos igual estaban curiosos porque sus respectivos hermanos también habían desaparecido muy temprano, porque de por si siempre se iban todos juntos, pero en las últimas tres semanas los menores desaparecían temprano.

Una vez que llegaron al instituto lo primero fue ir a ver a los más pequeños, empezaron buscando a Lambo el cual lo encontraron en la secundaria de Nami-chuu mirando el techo con una expresión aburrida, después ingresaron a la preparatoria y directo al salón de primer año A y no encontraron a sus hermanos pero una de las chicas de su curso les dijo que aún no llegaban.

-Donde mierda se metieron los mocosos?!-grita finalmente G, completamente irritado al no ver a su hermano.

-Es extraño, en donde se habrán metido?-Asari, pensaba en los posibles escondites-En la azotea ellos siempre van para allá

-Cierto!, vamos!-Giotto iba a partir junto a su guardián de la tormenta y el de la lluvia, cuando vieron a Alaude.

-Para donde van herbívoros?

-Vamos a ver si los enanos están en la azotea-dice G de mala gana.

-Regresen a clases, o los arresto hasta la muerte-dice Alaude de mala gana, mientras que los tres chicos le miraron con un tic en el ojo.

-Kyoya llego contigo?-pregunta de pronto Asari, cosa que dejo completamente estático a la nube-Eso me dice que no…

-El solo se fue en la mañana…tampoco esta Ryohei y Mukuro, solo esta Chrome y Lambo-dice la nube, dando a entender que estuvo buscando toda la jodida mañana y no encontró a nadie más.

-Si quieren saber sus hermanos están en el partido de béisbol de Takeshi-dice Reborn, saliendo de uno de sus escondites-Chrome se quedó para ver en clases y Lambo igual

-Era hoy?-Giotto mira a Asari que se quedó pensando unos minutos y luego su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se ampliaron más.

-Se me olvido!-Asari se sentía horrorizado, últimamente se ha estado olvidando de los juegos de su hermano pequeño.

El día paso rápidamente hasta la hora del almuerzo, los menores regresaban mientras felicitaban a Takeshi el cual iba completamente feliz cuando ganaron. Giotto y sus guardianes los notaron a lo lejos, a decir verdad se dieron cuenta de antes porque Ryohei gritaba EXTREMO a cada rato. Así que con rapidez se acercan al salón de primer año, encontrando a todo el grupito en un rincón riendo.

Asari dio un suspiro al ver a su hermano feliz, de seguro el chico no estaría sentido, así que como buen hermano mayor se acerca a Takeshi a felicitarlo.

-Takeshi, felicitaciones-dice el pelinegro mayor, pero de un momento a otro todo quedo en un completo e incómodo silencio.

-…no necesito la felicitaciones de alguien que ya ni se acuerda de mi…-fue la seca respuesta de Takeshi, mandándole una mirada fría a su hermano mayor y salió del salón junto con los demás.

Asari quedo perplejo, esto no era nada bueno, su hermano pequeño acababa de hablarle como cuando su madre falleció, Giotto se acerca a su amigo y le coloca una mano en el hombro.

-Se está comportando como antes…-murmura el guardián de la lluvia, sabía que no estaba haciendo bien de pasar de su hermano, con razón ahora ni lo veía en casa.

-Ya pasara, de seguro encontraremos una manera-dice Giotto, tratando de calmar a su guardián.

Takeshi por su lado dio un suspiro, para volver a reír de la pelea de Hayato y Ryohei, cuando se dio cuenta de que Tsuna estaba serio, meditando algo.

-Chicos, ya saben cómo entrenar a sus hermanos?-pregunta el joven castaño, todos pestañearon para luego asentir.

-Por supuesto! G va a sufrir como nunca-dice Hayato con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Takeshi estas bien?-Tsuna mira al nombrado el cual le brindo una sonrisa, el castaño sabía de qué no estaba tan bien como aparentaba-Trata de no matar a tu hermano…solo enséñale el Shingure souen.

-Alguna noticia desde Italia?-pregunta Kyoya mirando a su jefe.

-Aun nada, Nicole y Mag tendrían que llamarme-dice Tsuna, justo en ese momento tocaron timbre así que volvieron a sus salones.

El resto del día paso rápido, hasta la hora de salida, Giotto y sus guardianes pasaban al salón de sus hermanos menores dándose cuenta que solamente estaba Kyoko la cual los quedo mirando con curiosidad.

-Onii-chan que pasa?-pregunta la menor de los Sasagawa.

-Kyoko, viste a los chicos? Pase por el salón de Ryohei y no estaba-dice Knuckle, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Ah! Ellos se fueron justo cuando toco timbre diciendo que iban a ayudar a Dino-san –dice Kyoko, con una sonrisa.

Los mayores se quedaron mirando, si sabían que sus hermanos conocían a Dino, desde pequeños igual, iban a emprender su camino cuando Giotto le cae un peso en la cabeza. Sin duda Reborn había salido de su escondite.

-Para dónde van?

-Vamos a donde esta Dino-san para ver a nuestros hermanos-dice Asari con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ustedes tienen que hacer otra cosa-dice Reborn, mirando a los jóvenes.

-Qué cosa debemos hacer Reborn?-le pregunta Giotto, con curiosidad, solo para recibir otro golpe de parte de su tutor.

-Natsu y sus guardianes los están esperando en la entrada-dice Reborn, haciendo que los jóvenes miraran hacia la entrada, viendo que capas de colores estaba en la entrada.

Los jóvenes se miraron y asintieron, bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a la entrada, pero había algo curioso, Natsu conversaba seriamente con Jiro, el cual asentía a cada palabra. Y Rome-chan estaba parando una pelea de Kuro y Rol. Los Vongola creyeron que ni si quiera se habían percatado de su presencia, que equivocación.

-Menos mal que ya aparecieron Vongola décimo, guardianes-dice Natsu, con seriedad, mientras tomaba el hombro del chico de capa azul-Bueno vamos, comenzaremos su entrenamiento.

Giotto y sus guardianes siguieron a La Elitte, hasta el inicio del bosque, en el cual los más jóvenes se giraron y miraron a los mayores.

-Bien, chicos pueden llevarse a los guardianes del décimo…eso sí, sin matarlos-dice Natsu y como si fuera una palabra, los demás se retiraron, dejando solo a Rome-chan, Giotto y Natsu.

-Boss iré a vigilar los entrenamientos-dice Rome-chan, desapareciendo entre la niebla.

-Nosotros que haremos?-pregunta Giotto, pero no recibe respuesta.

Natsu comenzó a caminar y Giotto no tuvo de otra que seguirlo, hasta que llegaron al río, el joven de capa anaranjada, mira fijamente al rubio, luego de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-Vas a escalar esta montaña, una vez que logres llegar arriba comenzaremos la segunda etapa, pero cada vez que caigas te colocare sacos de arena 10 kg cada uno-dice Natsu, seriamente y sin darle tiempo al rubio de reclamar desaparece de la vista del otro.

Giotto mira desde abajo el acantilado para luego mirar asustado, luego traga en seco, debía comenzar con esto.

Natsu por otro lado se encontraba sentado en una roca, con una cara aburrida, se había sacado su capucha a la vez que observaba a todos lados. Ya habían pasado dos horas y el rubio no llegaba aun a la cima.

-Mi hermano es muy débil-murmura el joven castaño dando un suspiro.

Luego de cuatro horas y media el rubio finalmente llega a la cima, completamente rendido, mientras que Natsu lo ve con una expresión divertida en lo que se le podía alcanzar de ver en el rostro. Reborn y Rome-chan al lado del de capa anaranjada.

-Bien ya que llegaste, te daré 15 minutos de descanso y come algo-dice Natsu, mientras que Reborn miraba su lado con curiosidad.

-Tenemos visita Natsu-dice el arcobaleno del sol, Natsu inmediatamente se coloca en pose de batalla, al igual que Rome.

De entre los arboles aparecen dos chicas, las dos con capuchas negras, la mayor solo dio un suspiro cansado, había tenido que aguantar a la menor todo el trayecto. Mientras que la segunda, al ver a su amado jefe se le va encima.

-BOOSS!-Grita la menor, yendo a los brazos de su jefe, el cual la tuvo que atrapar.

-Nic, Dane que bueno que llegaron-dice Rome-chan, saludando a ambas.

Giotto ladea la cabeza al ver a las muchachas que habían aparecido, Dane la joven de cabello negro mira al rubio que solo pestañeo, mientras Natsu calmaba a una muy hiperactiva Nic.

-Ya que ellas llegaron...-dice Natsu, para luego mirar a la chica que estaba sonriendo-Giotto tienes que vencer a Nic.

-No puedo golpear a una chica-dice Giotto, al instante siente una cuchilla en su cuello y el rostro demasiado cerca de él. Era Dane.

-Mira idiota, no voy a dejar que le faltes el respeto, tú te atrasaras en tu entrenamiento-dice peligrosamente la pelinegra, con el ceño fruncido.

-Dane…detente, tú tienes que entregarme tu informe…Nic puedes empezar-dice Natsu, mientras que Giotto queda quieto-Es mejor que te defiendas Sawada.

Y Giotto no tuvo de otra que tener que defenderse, de la muchacha, que sonreía divertida, sabía que su jefe era el hermano menor del rubio, pero parece que el décimo no tenía la fuerza que tendría que tener.

-Oye niño que pasa, no me vas a contraatacar?~-dice la joven, mientras golpeaba al chico, que a duras penas lograba escapar de los golpes.

Por otro lado Dane, bufaba levemente, y Natsu la miraba divertido al ver la mueca de la chica, Reborn había desaparecido y Rome-chan fue a verificar a los demás.

-Dane, al final que paso en Italia?-pregunta el jefe de la elitte.

-Nada de otro mundo, solo que _él _ya se está moviendo, igual notamos que Varia iban a venir pero les estropeamos los mandos, al final hay 10 días para que estos idiotas entrenen...aunque de seguro llegan antes-dice Dane con la mirada aburrida y fija en el rubio.

-Era de esperarse, bueno veamos si nii-san puede vencer a Nic-dice Natsu mirando como el rubio esquivaba y trataba de golpear a la joven.

Después de dos horas y Giotto todo golpeado, se finalizó el entrenamiento, les da una señal a las dos chicas que desaparecieron rápidamente quedando solamente los dos jóvenes.

-Para ser el primer día no lo hiciste tan mal…-dice Natsu, mirando al rubio que estaba en el suelo.

-Ugh…gracias, pero esa chica golpea fuerte-dice Giotto, levantándose a duras penas con ayuda de Natsu.

-Te iré a dejar a casa, no te preocupes tus guardianes serán cuidados por mis guardianes-dice Natsu.

Caminaron en todo el trayecto en silencio, hasta que llegan a la entrada de la casa de Giotto, ambos quedan mirando la casa.

-Puedes pasar a casa-dice Giotto y el otro solo niega con su cabeza.

-No puedo, tengo que volver con los chicos rápidamente, bueno hasta mañana en el mismo lugar que hoy-dice el de capa anaranjada y luego desaparece, Giotto se gira e ingresa a su casa.

-Ya llegue-avisa, pero al parecer no había nadie en casa, cosa que alarmo un poco al rubio.

Era un silencio absoluto, el rubio pestañeo varias veces mientras miraba las posibilidades, su hermano a esta altura ya estaba en casa, capaz no le había escuchado. Pensando en eso sube a la habitación de Tsuna y toca, al no recibir respuesta abre la puerta, encontrándola completamente vacía. Giotto se acerca a la cama de su hermano menor y se sienta meditando un poco, estaba preocupado por su lindo hermano.

-Kaa-san estoy en casa-se escucha una voz suave en el primer piso pero Giotto ni si quiera se percató-Giotto que haces en mi habitación?

-Eh? Tsuna a qué hora llegaste?-Giotto mira a su hermano con curiosidad, Tsuna solo suspira.

-No hace mucho…parece que mamma salió-dice Tsuna murmurando levemente, para luego mirar de nuevo a su hermano mayor-Giotto quiero estar solo podrías salir?

Giotto se impresiono por lo que acababa de decir Tsuna, era como si lo evitara, además que ni cuenta se había dado de que el castaño ya no le decía Giotto-nii, algo apenado salió de la habitación de su hermano y este cerro la habitación con llave. Dejando al rubio completamente preocupado mirando la puerta de la habitación del castaño.

G después de su entrenamiento con Uri, llego al departamento que tenía con su hermano, fue directamente a ver al peliplata, para encontrar la estúpida puerta de la habitación de Hayato con llave, grandioso el idiota de Hayato de nuevo le evadía, gruñe algo y se va al baño a darse una ducha.

Mientras que el pelirrojo estaba en el baño, una mata de cabello plateado ingreso a la casa, directamente se fue a la cocina y saco algunas cosas para comer, para comer, tenía algo de hambre. Cuando ve al pelirrojo parado en la entrada de la cocina, con una ceja alzada, mientras que el peliplata le miraba desde la mesa con un plato de cereal con leche.

-Que miras fresita?

-Porque mierda te encierras en tu habitación?-fue directo el pelirrojo, importándole un comino de que el otro se estuviera burlando de su cabello.

-Que te interesa, no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga…ahora te vienes a preocupar viejo-dice de mala gana el menor, mientras se levanta de su asiento y se va.

G queda con la palabra en la boca, el mocoso de nuevo había ido de nuevo, se desordeno su cabello con desesperación, como odiaba cuando su hermano se colocaba así.

Daemon llego al lugar donde vivía y notando a Chrome y a Mukuro sentados en la mesa riéndose de algo, se acerca a ellos y Chrome le recibe con una sonrisa y el otro solo le da un asentimiento.

-Eh Daemon-nii llegaste tarde, donde estabas?-le pregunta Chrome, preocupada mirando todas las heridas que tenia su hermano mayor.

-Oh tranquila Chrome, solo estaba peleando con Alaude-dice Daemon, sin percatarse de la mirada incrédula que se mandaron los gemelos.

-Oya, oya~ Daemon-nii te golpearon bastante-dice divertido Mukuro, mirando las heridas.

-No te burles Mukuro, porque no puedes pasar lo genial que soy-dice Daemon, dándose solo grandeza, cosa que hizo que el menor rodara sus ojos.

-Ah! Mukuro-nii tenemos clases-dice Chrome, mirando a su hermano- Daemon-nii tu comida esta en la ahí, nosotros vamos a dormir

Los dos menores salieron rápido de la cocina, Daemon pestañea varias veces, siempre lo esperaban a comer, ese día no lo hicieron, fija su mirada en el reloj de pared y dando una razón de porque sus hermanos menores se fueron, eran las 10 pm!. Se dispuso a comer, tanto que ni si quiera había notado que apenas y eran las 9:30 pm. Mukuro había colocado una ilusión que su hermano mayor no noto.

Tsuna mira sus manos en silenció, estaba bastante ensimismado, necesitaba tranquilidad en ese minuto, aunque le llamo la atención que Giotto haya estado en su habitación hace unos minutos mas. La noticia que le había dado Delia (Dane) le había colocado completamente alerta, escucho un ruido y ve a Reborn en el marco de su ventana.

-Que sucede?-pregunto Tsuna, sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

-Que paso con el informe que trajeron las dos chicas-dice Reborn, el castaño levanta su mirada y da un suspiro.

-Nada del otro mundo…_el _ se esta movilizando, Varia llegaría en unos días mas…tenemos que tener listos a nuestros hermanos…-dice Tsuna, dando nuevamente un suspiro.

-El? A que te refieres?-Reborn alza una ceja, a que se refería el menor.

-Ya sabes a quien me refiero Reborn-dice Tsuna, dando un suspiro pesado-Ahora…Solo vamos a ver como van a pasar esta etapa…mi hermano y sus guardianes

* * *

_**Bene eso es todo por hoy~ :3 en unos días mas subiré el capitulo, por lo menos estaré subiendo antes del 28 y 29 por la Teletón-es voluntaria- y porque me van a matar a principios de diciembre ^^U bueno eso seria, cualquier tomate cosa o alguna piedra me lo mandan por cualquier parte XD(?) **_

_**Hasta el próximo cap ^^ bye bye**_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**HOLAAAA!-encuentra todo vacío(?)-Oh! una planta rodadora!-la va persiguiendo.**_

_**Natsu: -Suspira ignorando el hecho de que Miharu este siguiendo la planta rodadora-Pues ya que la autora se fue... quede a cargo y bueno, la apure para que subiera el capitulo o ya sabría que le pasaría-con un aura oscura-**_

_**Uri: Tsk...esa mujer hace puro perder tiempo-murmura de mala gana-Pueden leer, las faltas de ortografía-le llega un papel de algún lado y lo lee-La mujer estúpida lamenta si hay faltas ortográficas y espera que les guste el capitulo, eso...**_

_**Jiro: KHR le pertenece a Amano-sensei, jeje**_

* * *

_**Cap 3: Llegada.**_

Lampo había llegado a las horas después de Tsuna, totalmente chamuscado, por dios casi terminaba cocinado. Dio un suspiro, va a la cocina y mira a Giotto que estaba mirando un punto fijo de la cocina.

-Giotto que te sucede?-pregunta el peliverde mirando al mayor.

-Lampo has notado a Lambo extraño o algo por el estilo?-pregunta Giotto a lo que Lampo alza una ceja.

-No, porque lo dices?-Lampo no sabía a que iba la conversación.

-Es que pareciera que hay una muralla entre Tsuna y yo-dice Giotto, dando un suspiro pesado.

-Debe ser idea tuya, Tsuna esta igual que siempre-dice Lampo, a la vez que sacaba leche del refrigerador.

Giotto volvió a suspirar, tratando de creer lo que había dicho el peliverde. Pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta fue de una cabellera negra que estaba escuchando la conversación.

Al quinto día de entrenamiento el pequeño Gyuudon miraba a Lampo que se encontraba en el suelo, algo curioso se le acerca y le pica la cara.

-Oya mocoso…deja de lloriquear y intenta el _cornata_ de nuevo-le espeta Gyuudon al peliverde.

-No estoy lloriqueando, idiota, además tampoco llames al gran Lampo mocoso, porque tu eres menor-dice Lampo de mala gana.

-Oh entiendo…inepto, entonces si eres tan grande, hace de una vez el cornata si no quieres terminar como huevo frito-dice molesto Gyuudon, si que le sacaba de paciencia, ahora comprendía del porque los demás se enojaban cuando entraba a ser niño mimado.

Por otro lado G ya estaba extremadamente molesto con no poder llegar al maldito avión y para colmo Uri se burlaba de el, como odiaba a ese mocoso, que ni se atrevía a enseñarle, gira para ver a su tutor y lo ve peleando con Shamal.

-Oigan! Par de idiotas porque mierda no me enseñan esta cosa!-grita el pelimagenta.

-Te daré una pista, porque esto es fácil~-dice Shamal, a lo que a Uri le salio un tic, pensando en lo que podría decirle al pelimagenta.

-Dilo!-le grita G, algo emocionado, de seguro Shamal le decía la respuesta.

-Es como coquetear…-dice Shamal, G le miraba incrédulo y Uri, hizo un facepalm.

-QUE MIERDA DICES?!-le grita G, con un tic en el ojo, mientras Uri meditaba si meterle o no dinamita a Shamal.

-Eso, es como coquetear, el avión es la mujer y la flecha eres tu, si no sabes coquetear la muchacha se te va-dice Shamal, mientras que Uri había notado de que iba, claro si ese viejo alcohólico le enseño al de capa roja.

-Lo que quiere decir es que si no la atrapas te golpean…en este caso a Shamal lo parten a bofetadas-dice Uri, con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero que diablos tiene que ver lo de coquetear con esos putos aviones?!-le reclama G desde abajo, es que no sabía a donde le llevaba.

-No te vamos a dar las respuestas… búscala solo-dice Uri, haciendo callar a G.

Giotto, regresaba cansado con ayuda de Natsu, había logrado acabar la segunda etapa en el quinto día de entrenamiento, estaba completamente exhausto, pero por suerte había peleado contra Basil. Natsu murmuraba algunas cosas en silencio cuando escucha la voz de Nicole por el comunicador.

-Boss es una emergencia Varia llego antes de lo esperado, _el_ también llego a su casa y Levi Athan busca al guardián del Rayo, lo acabamos de divisar por una de las calles con Magdalena-dice Nicole, se notaba algo agitada.

-Bien… tranquila Nic, el portador del anillo del rayo esta junto a Gyuudon, buscare la ubicación ahora mismo, avisa a los demás-Dice Natsu, haciendo que Giotto le llamara la atención.

-Que sucede Natsu?-pregunta Giotto, algo le decía que había algo mal.

-Varia llego antes, ahora debemos buscar a tu guardián del rayo-Dice Natsu, haciendo que Giotto le mirara nervioso.

-Yo igual me incluyo Giotto-dono, Natsu-dono-dice Basil, apareciendo al lado de Natsu, quien solo asiente.

Lampo, iba junto a Gyuudon en el camino, iban cerca de un terreno baldío, cuando una voz por el comunicador lo alarma, haciendo que se colocara en defensa. Lampo le mira curioso al ver como el menor revisaba todos los caminos.

-Esto que sucede?-Lambo habla finalmente, mirando al de capa verde.

-ABAJO!-Gyuudon, bota a Lambo y contrarresta el ataque de uno, pero no se fija el que iba a atacar por detrás suyo.

-Mierda! Natsu para donde vamos!?-dice Giotto, corriendo exasperado.

-Cállate y corre, ya estamos cerca!-dice Natsu, logrando ver a Gyuudon-GYUUDON!

-Natsu!- el de capa verde ve al mayor, justo notando una explosión detrás suyo-Pero que?!

-Ten mas cuidado vaca estúpida…-Uri se acerco al menor y le golpea levemente la frente-Necesitas mas entrenamiento mocoso.

-Cállate idiota-gruñe el menor.

-Kufufufu~-se escucha una risa bastante peculiar a la vez de que se escuchaba un grito y el ultimo en el suelo.

En menos de un minuto estaban todos los guardianes Vongola y la _Elitte_ juntos, Natsu y su grupo saltan sobre alguien, ocasionando que tanto Giotto como los demás Vongola miran curiosos desde abajo a la persona que estaba bajo sus tutores.

-Como siempre Levi es derribado por ellos-dice una voz y aparecen varias personas detrás del que acababan de derribar.

-VOOOIIII! Natsu!-grita el peliblanco y solo recibe una risa del de capa azul-ME PASASTE UNOS FALSOS! TU MOCOSO!

-Cállate Squalo-nii, no tengo la culpa de que no lo notaras y era lo único que estaba en el lugar-dice el de capa anaranjada, con un tono burlón en su voz.

Varia había aparecido, y un ojirrojo se acerca a los menores, para luego abrazar al joven de capa anaranjada. Xanxus, se olvida por completo del porque estaban ahí y porque buscaban al idiota.

-Tantos años Yoshi, como estas mocoso-dice Xanxus, apretujando al menor.

-Estoy bien Xanxus-nii, pero me estas asfixiando-dice Natsu, algo azul.

-Boss~ Natsu-chan esta quedando azul~- un hombre afeminado se acerca avisándole a su jefe, Xanxus, baja la mirada y luego suelta al menor.

-A que vinieron al final?-dice Uri con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, mientras mira.

-Por orden de noveno, por lo que se ustedes son los jueces y _ese_ idiota nos mando esto-dice Xanxus, pasándole una carta a Natsu, el cual después de leerlo le miro incrédulo.

-Ese Iemitsu esta idiota?! Como mierda se le ocurre semejante estupidez?!-Dice un enrabiado joven de capa anaranjada, mientras que Giotto ladea la cabeza, y sus amigos miran curiosos.

-Que le sucede a Natsu?-pregunta G, Uri da un suspiro y Lussuria es el que habla.

-Es que su padre~ hizo unas pruebas bastantes complicadas~-dice Lussuria, moviéndose levemente.

-Su padre, es un maldito idiota que no le importa un comino si ustedes o Varia mueren-dice Kuro, mientras bajaba-Lo mas probable que Natsu lo mate antes.

-Gyuudon! Kangaryu! Revisen las pruebas! Llamen a Rol, yo voy a asesinar a ese imbécil!-Grita furibundo Natsu, para luego ir a la casa de los Sawada.

-Nosotros vamos igual-dice Giotto, iba a perseguir al de capa anaranjada, Varia se había adelantado, al igual de la Elitte, pero una voz los para.

-Ustedes esperen…no querrán meterse en un problema realmente grande, Natsu es capaz de asesinar a cualquier persona-Dice Reborn, mientras ve al otro grupo desaparecer.

Natsu llego a su propia casa y lo primero que hace es ver al hombre que estaba comiendo, el solo ingresar al lugar lo estampa contra la pared, la sed de asesinar a ese hombre le colmaba la paciencia, lo odiaba, ese hombre siempre le había traído desgracias, era hora de hacerle pagar por todo.

-Mira Iemitsu! Como mierda se te ocurre hacer semejantes pruebas!

-Natsu…que es tu grata sorpresa de tenerte aquí-dice Iemitsu como si nada, aunque el golpe le había dolido.

-Nada de grata sorpresa idiota descerebrado!-Natsu lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y le estampa un combo y una patada-CAMBIA ESTAS PUTAS PRUEBAS DE UNA VEZ!

-Porque haría eso?-dice el rubio, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

-Acaso no te importa la vida de tu hijo?!-le grita demasiado exasperado Natsu.

-Claro que me importa, la vida de mi lindo Giotto es primero, aunque mandaría a matar a Tsuna a esas pruebas-dice Iemitsu, una vez que a Natsu lo detiene Xanxus.

-Tranquilo Yoshi, no sacas nada de golpearlo-dice Xanxus, mientras Squalo blandía su espada al rubio.

En eso llega Giotto con Asari, G y Reborn, el ultimo afilando su mirada, cuando escuchan lo que dice Iemitsu, cosa que alerta a Giotto. Como que matar a Tsuna?

-Q-que quieres decir papá?-Giotto ingresa, haciendo que la cara del rubio mayor fuera todo un poema.

-Que el imbécil de tu padre, le da igual la vida de tu hermano, de menor siempre lo golpeaba cuando tu o Nana no estaban en casa, incluso lo mando a matar, si no fuera por Varia Tsuna no estaría con vida-dice Reborn, el sabía eso, porque por una misión de parte del noveno fue al mismo lugar que Varia.

Iemitsu abre sus ojos despavorido, lo que faltaba, hasta el arcobaleno sabía sobre aquello y que ahora su hijo se enterara. Mira demasiado molesto a Natsu el cual se comenzaba a tranquilizar. El rubio mayor se acerca al joven dispuesto a golpearle, pero una mano le detiene y es Squalo.

-Tócale un pelo al enano y mueres Iemitsu

-Demonios…-dice exasperado el rubio.

-Cambia las pruebas Iemitsu-dice nuevamente Natsu, algo mas calmado, pero igual de serio.

-No va a poder ser, las reglas están hechas, si las cambias será considerado traición-dice con una sonrisa Iemitsu, provocando que Natsu gruñera por lo bajo.

-Maldito idiota…vayámonos de este lugar, antes que mate al imbécil este-dice Natsu, para luego salir junto a su grupo y Varia.

Cuando salen, un poco mas alejados de la casa de los Sawada, se despide de sus guardianes y Varia, para luego volver a su casa e ingresar por la ventana, sin ser detectado, esconde con una rapidez impresionante sus cosas, cuando recibe un mensaje de parte de Lambo y Ryohei. Da un suspiro y se recuesta en su cama, era lo mejor, aunque tuvo cuidado de cerrar su puerta con llave.

En tanto abajo Lampo tuvo que ir a su habitación y Giotto despidió a Asari y a G, para luego mandarle una mirada cargada de rabia a Iemitsu, luego sube a ver a su hermano, solo para encontrar la puerta con llave, iba a llamarlo pero Reborn lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que lo dejes solo Giotto, Tsuna en estos momentos no va a querer salir a menos que Iemitsu salga de la casa-dice el arcobaleno, mientras que Giotto baja su mirada, ahora estaba preocupado por su hermano menor.

Lambo llego mas tarde e ingreso por la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna, noto que el castaño estaba durmiendo, así que lo movió un poco. Haciendo que el castaño le mirara

-Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii ya arreglamos con Ryohei-nii todas las pruebas-dice Lambo con una sonrisa y extrañamente calmado.

-Muy bien Lambo-Dice Tsuna con una sonrisa y acariciando el cabello del menor-Ahora el mensaje debe llegar a todos, usemos las ilusiones de Mukuro.

Tsuna se coloca el comunicador y habla unos segundos con Mukuro, dejando todo listo, ahora solo faltaba que el chico de cabeza de piña dijera que esta todo listo.

-Listo Tsunayoshi, acabo de mandarle el mensaje a todos los Vongola y a Varia-dice la voz de Mukuro a través del comunicador.

Giotto estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, escucho la voz de Lambo y Tsuna, al parecer hablaban dormidos, sonríe leve, cuando nota algo extraño en su habitación y una pequeña llama índigo se coloca delante de el.

_-Hola~ guardianes Vongola, soy Kuro de la Elitte, por parte de Natsu le estoy informando que la primer combate será en Nami-chuu, mañana a las 10 pm~ -_Y la llama desaparece y Reborn alzo una ceja con algo de diversión, si Tsuna se entera del mensaje extraño que había hecho Mukuro de seguro lo mata, pero por otra parte lo felicita por haber hecho su trabajo.

-Mañana?-Dice Giotto mirando a Reborn el cual solo le sonríe divertido, logrando tensar mas al rubio.

* * *

_**Hai, el capitulo lo tenia siglos, otra cosa que me dio flojera subirlo X'D lo se pueden matarme si quieren por no actualizar cuando debí, bueno la cosa es la siguiente, por si dieron cuenta el nombre de Dane, es Magdalena :3 aunque esa chica es sádica, durante las batallas aparecerán junto a Nicole y bueno, aparecer dos hackers que igual son de la elitte, uno le colocaremos de nombre...Antonio! que sera de la edad de Giotto y sus guardianes y el menor sera bautizado como...Jack~ que sera de la edad de Tsuna :3 **_

_**Magdalena: Es en serio?! me basta y me sobra con el tipo que esta entrenando boss-dice de mala gana-**_

_**Giotto: Que tienes contra mi?-le mira curioso-**_

_**Magdalena: Que eres un idiota...**_

_**Natsu: Magdalena, porque le dices algo que sabe de sobra.**_

_**Reborn: Dame-Giotto lo sabe completamente**_

_**Giotto: - en su rincón de la eterna soledad-Porque se burlan de mi, son tan malos conmigo**_

_**Natsu: -Ignorando al rubio-Reviews tomates alguna cosa la hacen llegar, desde ya gracias**_

_**Reborn: Vamos Natsu, Magdalena, hay que ir con los demás-ignora al rubio igual y se van los tres-**_

_**Giotto: Oigan! no me ignoren!**_


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Hola a todooos ah pasado siglos X'D lo se me van a querer matar u.u bueno eso es todo espero que les guste._**

**_KHR no me pertenece_**

* * *

_**Cap 4: La batalla del sol.**_

Eran las seis de la mañana en Namimori, un día para descansar, el sol apenas salía, pero no para nuestros guardianes. Natsu los había llevado a entrenar más temprano y que se saltaran la escuela. Giotto estaba a medio morir en el camino, pero Natsu le había dicho que comenzaban la tercera fase, así que con un disparo de cortesía de Reborn el rubio entro en modo hyper.

-Estoy listo Natsu que vamos a hacer?-le pregunta Giotto al muchacho de capa anaranjada.

-Por hoy…concéntrate, harás el punto cero-dice Natsu, haciendo que Giotto le mirara extraño.

-El punto cero?, ese ya lo sé hacer-dice Giotto, pero una sonrisa de parte del menor le alerta.

-Oh lo sabes? Entonces no será problema si te ataco-Dice Natsu, mientras sus manos se envolvían en llamas de cielo.

-No es ningún problema-dice Giotto seriamente, logrando que la sonrisa de Natsu ampliara su sonrisa.

Giotto lo que no sabía era que Reborn y Natsu se colocaron de acuerdo para atacarlo y sacarle algunos aires de superioridad que estaba dándose el rubio, aunque Reborn dijo que iba a ser enseñarle una lección al dame-Giotto. Todo esto fue visto por Rome-chan quien interiormente se compadecía del joven jefe Vongola.

En la tarde Knuckle miraba el cielo con un aire apagado, prefiriendo que ni Kyoko, ni Ryohei le vean, pero para su mala suerte Kangaryu lo encontró y se acercaba lentamente a donde el, provocando un pequeño susto en el boxeador.

-Que te sucede?-Kangaryu estaba tranquilo, le había enseñado lo que debía, así que esperaba que estuviera bien.

-Solo pensaba… en mis hermanos-Dice Knuckle, haciendo que Kangaryu se interesara en el tema.

-En tus hermanos, acaso estas preocupado por esa pelea?-dice Kangaryu, tranquilamente mirando al pelinegro que regresa su mirada a el de capa amarilla-No te preocupes y muestra lo que has mejorado al extremo…

-Si tienes razón, me hare digno de ser el guardián del sol al límite!-dice Knuckle, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios del de capa amarilla.

-Ese es el espíritu al extremo!

Comenzaba a oscurecer y _La Elitte_ se había juntado, apenas eran las nueve y media de la tarde, faltaba poco para que ambos bandos se juntaran.

-Así que no se pudo sacar más la dificultad cierto?-pregunta Natsu, mientras miraba el escenario.

-Lamentablemente no, pero aun así estoy preocupado por Knuckle-dice Kangaryu, mirando a su jefe y amigo.

-Tranquilo, tú le enseñaste, no va a pasar nada malo, ten confianza en tu hermano-dice con una sonrisa Natsu, calmando a Kangaryu.

Giotto por su lado se había llevado arrastrando a Lampo de su casa, pensando en que todo el día no había visto a su hermano y cuando había llegado a casa hora antes, fue directo a la habitación del menor que nuevamente estaba nuevamente cerrada con llave. Quedaban diez minutos para que la hora en que habían sido citados, se encuentra con Asari, G y Knuckle así que se dirigen al lugar de encuentro, pero no encuentran a nadie en la entrada.

-Este es el lugar? Esta muy tranquilo-dice Giotto mirando a todos lados.

-Nos habremos equivocado?-pregunta Asari, pero un ruido les puso alertas.

-No, están en el lugar correcto…-dice una voz y una capa amarilla y otra naranja aparecen en el rango de visión de Giotto y sus guardianes-Bienvenidos, veo que llegaron a tiempo igual que Varia.

-VOOOIII! NATSU IDIOTA DI ALGO MAS!-Le grita Squalo blandiendo su espada y solo saco un tic nervioso en el nombrado.

-Cállate Squalo-nii, porque si estás hablando no puedo seguir hablando-dice Natsu, mientras que la risa de Jiro aparece.

-Bueno, prosigo, la batalla será la batalla del sol, por favor miren hacía allá-prosigue Natsu, mientras apuntaba hacia un lado, en donde se encontraba un cuadrilátero y el signo del anillo del sol en medio-Ese es el escenario del sol.

-Eh?! En eso van a pelear?!-dice Giotto ampliando sus ojos.

-Oh es perfecto! El cuadrilátero es mi territorio!-dice Knuckle, sin notar una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Kangaryu.

-Y contra quien pelea Knuckle?-pregunta Lampo con curiosidad, pestañeando lentamente.

-Contra Lussuria-dice Natsu, para luego encaminarse seguido con los demás al lugar-Bueno ambos guardianes del sol vengan aquí.

-Bueno chicos me voy~-dice Lussuria con una amplia sonrisa y yendo al cuadrilátero.

Knuckle por su lado, se ajusta sus vendas mira a sus amigos, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me voy al límite! Déjamelo a mi Giotto!

-Y si hacemos un circulo de equipo?-pregunta Asari con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que Giotto y G le miran extraño, Lampo le daba igual y Knuckle salta con una gran sonrisa.

-ESO SUENA GENIAL AL LIMITE! SIEMPRE QUISE HACER ESO!-grita el Knuckle a la vez que el pelirrojo y al rubio gritan de la impresión-Lampo ven!-jala al menor al grupo, haciendo que este gritara

-Knuckle fight!~ shh!-gritan los cinco chicos.

Natsu mira la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, al igual que Uri, Kangaryu asentía enérgicamente y Jiro se reía de la energía que los mayores tenían. Después de eso Knuckle sube al escenario y Kangaryu y Natsu son los que verifican las mitades de los anillos, en este escenario Kangaryu daría la partida.

-Ok, los anillos son reales, no se pueden matar así que Luss-nee no hagas nada extraño-dice Kangaryu-Las reglas son las siguientes, no hay límite de tiempo, el que logre quitarle el anillo al otro es el ganador, por eso mismo sus anillos están en el cuello de su adversario-sigue seriamente, cosa que llamo la atención de los jóvenes Vongola y saco unas cuantas risitas en sus compañeros-Ya está todo dicho….así que COMIENCE LA BATALLA DEL SOL AL EXTREMO!

Knuckle se saca su chaqueta que portaba encima, mostrando sus músculos bien formados, la Elitte les dio un escalofrió al igual que a los demás Varias al notar que Lussuria cambiaba su expresión.

-Ya va a empezar-dice Natsu, a lo que Giotto y sus amigos les miran curiosos.

Lussuria en ese minuto parecía que tuviera un fondo rosa, que hizo tensar más a Kangaryu que por dentro rezaba a que no le dijera a su hermano lo que estaba pensando. Pero lamentablemente sus oraciones no fueron escuchadas, al parecer algo lo odiaba.

-OH!? OH QUERIDO~!

-Mierda-dice Kangaryu tapándole los oídos a Lambo, porque no quería que el Varia traumara al menor.

-Tu cuerpo luce muy bien~~ totalmente eres mi tipo~!-dice Lussuria a lo que a Giotto y G se les caen las quijadas por semejante insinuación, mientras que Natsu se golpeaba con su mano.

-Qué?!-Knuckle ya ni sabía que pensar en ese momento, o sea la situación era curiosa.

-Q-que fue eso?-pregunta G con un tic en el ojo, Asari reía nervioso así que no escucho muy bien, Lampo se hizo ovillo en el suelo.

-No…no lo…se-Le responde Giotto completamente shockeado con eso.

Jiro se colocó a reír, mientras que a su lado Kuro estaba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Natsu solo esperaba que Lussuria no siguiera con las insinuaciones y Kangaryu se volvía a estremecer.

-Definitivamente te llevare a casa~-dice Lussuria, logrando estremecer más a todos.

-Q-que dices?!-Knuckle se había quedado estático en su lugar.

-Es raro…que él entre en los gustos de Lussuria-dice Mammon dando un suspiro, mientras que Levi asentía levemente.

-Pobre chico

-Por favor comiencen de una vez!-grita Uri, ya estaba bastante nervioso, pensando en lo que había dicho Lussuria. No gracias no quería seguir escuchando un dialogo de parte de él.

Knuckle se colocó en pose de defensa, mirando al de gafas, aun tratando de procesar lo que había dicho el guardián del sol de Varia, el cual le miraba con un aíre soñador.

-No entiendo lo que dices pero peleare de manera justa.

-Oh amore~ ese es una pose de boxeo~ -dice Lussuria, a la vez que subía una de su piernas como si estuviera haciendo equilibrio y sus puños cubriendo su cabeza, con sus singulares meñiques levantados.-El arte de Muay Thai es el que yo poseo~

-Espera que quiere decir Reborn?-pregunta Giotto mirando a su tutor que veía fijamente todo.

-Lussuria es un luchador, al igual que Knuckle pero con una manera diferente-dice Reborn, mientras que Kangaryu sale del cuadrilátero.

-Efectivamente Reborn, todos los guardianes del sol de Vongola, a través de lo largo de la historia tienen unos cuerpos poderosos, para poder destruir el infortunio de su famiglia con su propio cuerpo y se convierte en el sol brillante que alumbra a todos, ese es el deber del guardián-dice Kangaryu alzando sus brazos en señal de haber dicho las cosas bien.

-Bien, que la batalla comience!-dice Natsu dando el comienzo a la batalla del sol.

Los focos se encienden, dejando sin visión a Knuckle, a diferencia de Lussuria, el pelinegro no podía abrir sus ojos. Giotto, G, Asari y Reborn se tuvieron que colocar gafas solares para poder ver lo que pasaba, pero para su pena no podían pasarle gafas a su compañero que estaba en el cuadrilátero.

-_Ugh…demonios no puedo abrir mis ojos-_pensó Knuckle, con el guardia en alto, tratando de abrir aunque sea un poco sus ojos pero para eso noto una mancha algo oscura, para luego notar como le golpeaban en el estómago-AGH!

-Oh chico~ no puedes notarme-dice Lussuria.

-El de Varia está usando gafas!-dice Giotto, viendo el golpe que le habían propinado a su amigo.

-Tranquilo, pase por algo similar una vez-dice Kangaryu-Si él es extremo podrá pasar esta dificultad!.

-DONDE ESTAS?!-Knuckle comenzó a dar golpes al aíre tratando de buscar con sus puños el cuerpo del Varia. El cual volvió a golpearlo, haciendo que chocara contra una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero-Agh!.

-No voy a mentir que eres totalmente mi tipo~!-vuelve a decir Lussuria, yendo a atacar nuevamente al moreno.

-Deja de decir eso!-Ataca Knuckle, golpeando algo notando que era Lussuria por el grito.

-Oww no me ataques eso no se hace-dice Lussuria con un puchero, a la vez que giraba en el aire.

Knuckle al notar eso, vuelve a golpear, el de Varia se protegía con su rodilla, la cual casi muele los huesos del moreno, haciendo que Kangaryu se removiera nervioso, siendo notado por Kuro que apretó su hombro levemente para calmarlo.

-UGAAAH!-el dolor de la mano de Knuckle fue demasiado-Demonios mi brazo-murmura eso último, jadeando cayendo al suelo y retorcerse levemente.

Kangaryu gruñe levemente, mientras que Lussuria se tensaba un poco al escuchar eso, pero al fijar su mirada en el de capa amarilla el chico estaba calmado.

-L-la mano de Knuckle! –dice Giotto alarmado por su amigo.

-Ese tiene metal en la rodilla!? Eso está permitido!?-grita furibundo G mirando a Natsu que estaba con una mueca en el rostro.

-Eso no es todo, Knuckle está cada vez más cansado por la luz-dice Reborn, colocando más alertas a los otros cuatro muchachos.

-Oh no a este paso Knuckle!-Giotto no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido.

-Hay Knuckle levántate, tienes que mostrar tu fuerza!-le grita Kangaryu haciendo que la mueca que minutos antes estaba en el rostro de Natsu desapareciera.

-Ugh…estaba esperando por aquellas palabras Kangaryu-Una sonrisa adorna el rostro cansado de Knuckle.

Giotto, Asari y G estaban impresionados al ver que Knuckle se comenzaba a colocar de pie, lentamente mientras que el sudor de su cuerpo se estaba evaporando , incluso Lussuria noto la tenacidad de Knuckle.

-Oh vamos chico en serio vas a seguir luchando?-Lussuria coloca sus manos a ambos costados de su cintura.

-Por supuesto mi brazo derecho te vencerá!-ruge Knuckle, logrando sobresaltar a algunos.

-Eh?! Que quiere decir?-dice Lampo mirando a los demás.

-Knuckle no ha usado su mano derecha, pero que significa?-pregunta Giotto.

-Es para que las células de su mano derecha estén descansadas y por qué es el guardián del sol-dice Jiro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lussuria al ver eso dio un pequeño paso- Oh vamos querido en serio?~ pero si no me puedes golpear de que te va a servir tener tu mano derecha descansada-después de decir eso hace un trabajo de pies en el cual ni si quiera se podía notar, para luego golpear en la cara al pelinegro.

-KNUCKLE!-grita, preocupado Giotto.

-Estoy bien…-dice devuelta el moreno, levantándose nuevamente.

-Oh-emite Belphegor.

-Tiene un aura extraña-dice a su vez Mammon.

-Si te distraes es tu final-dice Lussuria, sin percatarse de lo que hacia el otro.

-Ahí!-exclama Knuckle aun sin abrir los ojos-aaah! MAXIMUN CANON!-Golpeando al de Varia en el proceso, haciendo igual que Giotto se alegrara.

-Lo golpeo!-dice Lampo, pero luego se dan cuenta al ver al otro girar en el aire y caer limpiamente al suelo.

-Eso estuvo cerca, un poco más y me das-dice Lussuria dando un suspiro aliviado.

-Un poco más y lo tenía-dice Asari, nervioso en su lugar.

-No, si le di-dice Knuckle seguro de sí mismo, a la vez que los focos crujían y temblaban para luego explotar completamente.

Lussuria se impresiono nuevamente, pero la voz de Bel hizo que se fijara mejor en el cuerpo del otro muchacho, apresuro el otro volvió a atacar nuevamente, Kangaryu miraba detenidamente, incluso cuando el puño de Knuckle vuelve a chocar con la placa de metal de Lussuria que tenía en la rodilla, haciendo que algo crujiera, eso coloco nervioso a Kangaryu que se removía inquieto, algo le faltaba a su hermano, pero no sabía que. Por otro lado Giotto estaba algo nervioso mirando a su amigo.

-Oh no a este paso—y de nuevo Giotto es interrumpido.

-Onii-chan?!-Había llegado la menor de los Sasagawa junto a Hana, logrando que Kangaryu se tensara más, lo que menos quería era que su hermana pequeña se viera involucrada en algo de su hermano mayor.

-Eh?! Kyoko?-Giotto se gira mirando a las muchachas que acababan de llagar, Natsu tampoco paso eso desapercibido al ver a sus compañeras de salón ahí.

-Esto se ve mal Kyoko-dice Hana algo preocupada, a decir verdad tampoco había visto a Ryohei en la casa de su amiga.

-Onii-chan-Kyoko se acerca a la orilla del cuadrilátero en donde Knuckle abre sus ojos de golpe mirando a la menor-Porque estas herido!?

-Oh ella es la hermana menor de el-dice Lussuria, sin fijarse en lo que iba a decir y tampoco en Kangaryu-Tu hermano está a punto de perder una pelea…

-Demonios todo menos eso-murmura bajo Kangaryu, pero solo fue escuchado por Natsu y Kuro que estaban cerca.

-Onii-chan! Por favor para! Dijiste que te detendrías! Que no volverías a pelear!-dice Kyoko, bastante alarmada al ver a su hermano mayor todo herido. Kangaryu, mira a Natsu y a Kuro, para luego salir y que el Kuro hiciera una ilusión de el mismo.

-Kyoko! Donde estabas!? Knuckle!-Knuckle abre sus ojos ampliamente al escuchar la nueva voz que aparecía gritando fuerte, fija su mirada en una cabellera blanca-Q-que haces ahí!?

Lussuria ladea su cabeza confundido, al ver que Ryohei se había sacado su capa, iba a hablar pero la voz de la menor de los Sasagawa se volvió nerviosa de ver a su otro hermano.

-Porque no paras Onii-chan!-sigue gritando Kyoko, mientras que Ryohei mira a su hermano mayor en silencio. Knuckle mira al peliblanco y se mordió levemente el labio, al ver la marca que este tenía en su cabeza, no dejaría que su hermano menor saliera nuevamente herido por su culpa.

Ryohei solo sonríe levemente, sin ser notado por su hermano o por los demás, luego deja a su hermana pequeña a cargo de Hana, el cual lo miro extraño.

-Sácala de aquí Hana, yo me fijare en mi hermano-dice Ryohei a lo cual la chica asiente y sale para luego volver a su lugar con su capa nuevamente encima. Aun no era tiempo para dejar que su identidad quede al descubierto.

Knuckle se levantó nuevamente con una sola palabra en mente, notando solo a Hana con Kyoko, no volvería a perder y eso lo cumpliría hoy y siempre.

-Oh?-Lussuria pestaño, él fue el único que se dio cuenta de que Ryohei había vuelto a su lugar, pero prefirió no decir nada, ya sabía el porqué de eso.

-Ahora te mostrare el verdadero máximum canon!-ruge nuevamente Knuckle, levantando su brazo derecho y con la disposición de atacar nuevamente.

-Los sentimientos por ti y por Kyoko hicieron que el proceso de las células se completara al 100%-dice Natsu bajo solo para ellos, a lo que Kangaryu asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Knuckle golpea nuevamente y Lussuria se ocupa de bloquear nuevamente con su rodilla, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que la placa de metal se rompiera rebasando su rodilla que se fracturo por la colisión, logrando sacarle un grito al Varia. A la vez que Knuckle le quitaba el anillo a Lussuria.

-La batalla termino-dice Natsu entrando a lo que Lussuria solo se puede afirmar de Kangaryu el cual solo le dio una sonrisa-El ganador es Knuckle

-Fue una buena batalla chico, aunque no voy a mentir que aun eres mi tipo, al igual que Kangaryu~-dice Lussuria mientras que al nombrado le salía un tic en el ojo y los demás se compadecían-Lo siento por tu mano Knuckle Sasagawa-Kangaryu paso al Varia a Levi el cual le quedo mirando.

-Te lo regalo-le dice Kangaryu, mientras que Levi le seguía mirando extraño-No acepto devoluciones al extremo!

Esa actitud saco gotitas al estilo anime al resto de _La Elitte_ y que dejo confundido a los guardianes Vongola, aunque Levi quedo traumatizado al pensar un poco mejor en lo que le había dicho el sol de la Elitte.

-Anunciaremos al siguiente combate del día de mañana en la tarde-Dice Natsu, seriamente para mirar a los dos grupos, Xanxus le gruñía levemente, cosa que hizo negar levemente al de capa anaranjada-Sera el combate de Rayo…

-Lampo es el rayo! Estarás bien?-dice Giotto al peliverde que estaba por poco escondido detrás de Asari.

-P-por supuesto! No les tengo miedo-dice Lampo, mirando a su contraparte de Varia y Gyuudon solo negó con su cabeza.

-Descansa si no quieres que yo te haga descansar-dice Gyuudon haciendo que Lampo asintiera rápidamente-Si no le tienes miedo a Levi estarás bien.

En eso Giotto ve a Kyoko llegar nuevamente a donde ellos, aun preocupada, además que no vio salir a su hermano Ryohei.

-Giotto-san dígame la verdad, mi hermano en que está metido?-pregunta la muchacha, pero se le adelanta Kangaryu.

-Tranquila, son encuentros de sumo, no tiene por qué preocuparse-dice Kangaryu con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se tranquilice y que fuera nuevamente llevada por Hana que miro con curiosidad al de capa amarilla, reconociendo fácilmente al muchacho que se ocultaba, lo mejor era no preocuparse por eso y dejarlo en secreto, ya mañana hablaría con él.

-GIOTTO! TOMA~-dice Knuckle entregándole el anillo a su cielo el cual lo tomo y lo vio con una leve sonrisa al igual que sus compañeros.

-Tenemos el primero…-murmura el rubio con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, para luego comenzar a avanzar-A cierto Natsu…se fueron

-Tendrían cosas que hacer-dice Asari con una amplia sonrisa.

-De hecho hoy tenían misión de aniquilar a unas cuantas personas-dice Reborn con un tono lúgubre que hizo que Giotto y sus guardianes se tensaran.

-A-aniquilar?!-Lampo estaba completamente aterrado.

-Ya les dijeron ellos son unos expertos en lo que hacen en el mundo de la mafia y son menores que ustedes, por eso mismo los están cuidando-dice Reborn con una sonrisa de suficiencia-Ya ahora vayan a descansar si no quieren que les dispare de aquí a casa y otra cosa Knuckle al hospital

-S-SI!-gritan los otros a la vez, no gracias ya una vez les paso que hicieron enojar al arcobaleno y no fue nada bueno.

Tsuna llego rápidamente a su casa, directamente a la ventana de su habitación, escondiendo su capa y sus armas estratégicamente, mientras Lambo ingreso igual por la ventana de la habitación del castaño, el mayor le sonríe levemente y baja junto al pequeño a comer algo. Al ingresar a la cocina se encuentran con Iemitsu que se quedó mirando a los otros chicos con mala cara, Lambo y Tsuna lo ignoraron, buscaron comida y se volvieron, no gracias la presencia de ese hombre no le gustaba.

Al rato después Lampo, Giotto y Reborn llegaron a la casa, solo para encontrar a Iemitsu gruñendo algo de que ni lo saludan, para luego subir, notando el ruido en la habitación de Tsuna, Reborn se baja del hombro del rubio mayor, que junto al peliverde le quedaron mirando extraño. Reborn toco la puerta y dio aviso que era el, Tsuna abre su puerta y deja pasar el arcobaleno, mientras que los dos mayores seguían incrédulos, claro a ellos no les dejaba entrar y a Reborn si!.

* * *

_**Eso es por hoy, ando lenta porque hay muchas cosas en mi familia y están afectando mucho, cuando pueda actualizare mas seguido ^^**_

_**Al respecto del capitulo, algunos se habrán dado cuenta, es parecido al manga, bueno es porque ya lo había dicho anteriormente, que esto comienza con el conflicto de los anillos, luego con el futuro, las batallas serán una por capitulo, así no la voy alargando, pero el futuro sera algo mas intenso(?) por así decirle XDDD! **_

_**Natsu: Al final que vas a hacer con Antonio y Jack?-alza una ceja-**_

_**Miharu: Vendrán mas adelante Tsu-kun~~-sonríe como si nada-**_

**_Giotto: Espera que dijiste?-recibe una patada de Reborn y una bomba de Gyuudon-gaaah!_**

**_Miharu: Tenían que hacer eso?_**

**_Gyuudon y Reborn: Estabas haciéndole saber quien es Natsu_**

**_Natsu: Da igual..._**

**_Miharu:... Bueno, como sea, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo, ya creo que se acordaran cual es la siguiente pelea XD~ lo saben...bueno yo no(?)-sonríe inocente-Es broma~ bueno nos vemos, reviews, piedras cualquier cosa me lo hacen llegar._**

**_Natsu: Y tu mal uso de palabras igual...si quieres te hago explotar_**

_**Miharu: Eh...no gracias**_


	6. Capitulo 5

**HOLAAAA! -Hace siglos que no aparecía-Lo siento, siempre tengo una y otra cosa o se me va la inspiración X'D, espero que les guste aunque me quedo fail.-**

* * *

_**Cap 5: La batalla del rayo**_

Era de noche y Lambo jugaba con un par de cuernos en sus manos, estos estaban algo viejos y dañados, tenían muchas marcas de batallas, cosa que en parte llamo la atención de Tsuna.

-Lambo…de donde sacaste eso?

-El jefe de la famiglia Bovino me lo entrego hace un par de días Tsuna-nii, dijo que eran algo de Lampo, pero el al verlos no los quiso-dice Lambo, mirando algo preocupado el par de cuernos, que eran muy parecidos a los que el tenia siempre cerca suyo.

-Se los entregas en la mañana, eso le pertenece…o podría…-Tsuna mira fijamente a Lambo el cual comprendió y saco una bazuca morada.

-Lo más probable Tsuna-nii-Lambo miraba la bazuca con tranquilidad y la vuelve a dejar en su escondite-Cierto, me llevare a Lampo un par de horas, le entregare los cuernos

-Anda tranquilo Lambo, tu sabes que es lo que necesita tu hermano-Asiente tranquilo Tsuna, con una sonrisa en el rostro-Bueno a dormir.

-Hai!-dice el moreno asintiendo, para después dejarse caer en la cama y a su lado Tsuna hace lo mismo y se duermen.

Había amanecido, alrededor de las seis de la mañana y se podía ver en la habitación a Lampo mirando el techo, algo le estaba molestando, aunque se le vino a la mente que debía pelear ese día, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, pero se armaba de valor igual, no defraudaría a Giotto, ni a Gyuudon, demostraría que él no era un niño. De pronto se dio cuenta de que la cama de su lado estaba nuevamente vacía su pequeño hermano de seguro estaba durmiendo con Tsuna.

-Lampo…-se escucha una voz, el nombrado se gira lentamente, para ver a un muchacho cubierto por una capa verde, que solamente le mostraba la sonrisa que portaba-Necesito hablar contigo.

-De que?-Lampo le miraba con curiosidad, el otro solo da un bostezo.

-Acompáñame quieres, no quiero que Iemitsu nos escuche…-dice Gyuudon, parándose en el marco de la ventana, como si nada, Lampo simplemente asiente, vistiéndose rápidamente y salir detrás del de capa verde.

Tsuna vio por su ventana como Lampo seguía a Lambo, dando un suspiro en el proceso, el día sería interesante. Así que procedió a vestirse y colocar su capa, para después tomar su comunicador y hablar con sus demás guardianes.

Sigilosamente abre la ventana de la habitación de Giotto, encontrándose con un divertido Reborn sentado en su pequeña hamaca, haciendo que Tsuna diera un suspiro pesado.

-Vi que Lampo salió con Gyuudon…-dice el arcobaleno.

-Sí, me dijo que había recibido algo del jefe de la famiglia Bovino-responde Natsu, para luego mirar a la cama en donde yacía un rubio que se encontraba abrazando su almohada-Ah…aun no lo despiertas?

-Esperaba que lo hicieras tu-dice Reborn con una sonrisa divertida.

-Mejor no sigo preguntando y lo despierto…-Natsu se acerca a Giotto y lo comienza a patear-Oye idiota! Te dije que te quería temprano y tú sigues durmiendo, así vas a ser el décimo Vongola Eh?!

Giotto, cayo de cara, besando el suelo, levanto su mirada solo para encontrarse a Natsu y Reborn mirándoles, pestañea varias veces y luego mira a todos lados.

-Eh? Qué hora es?-pregunta Giotto mirando al de capa anaranjada.

-Las 6:30 así que levántate de una vez, dame-Giotto-dice Reborn desde su lugar y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-S-si!-grita Giotto vistiéndose como puede.

-Por flojo, te darás diez vueltas por la ciudad completa-dice Reborn, haciendo que Natsu le mirara incrédulo y Giotto se coloque azul.

El día seguía transcurriendo de forma normal, aunque en Nami-chuu de por si era extraño no ver al grupo de Giotto o a Tsuna con sus amigos. Hana pensaba en ese momento, mientras observaba el cielo, a diferencia de ayer, hoy estaba completamente oscuro, lloviendo y con relámpagos. Entre su mente rondo, hasta que aparece un peliblanco, eso le hizo hacer un respingo, se había dicho que debía hablar con Ryohei, igual hablaría con Elena-senpai, ella de seguro estaría buscando a sus amigos igual.

El día había pasado muy rápido para todos y llego la hora, había estado lloviendo todo el día, así que Giotto con Lampo andaban con un paraguas, Knuckle también al igual que Asari y G.

-Por fin es la segunda pelea, debemos esforzarnos más-dice Knuckle con una sonrisa en el rostro, traía su brazo sujeto por el dolor que aun sentía de su pelea.

-Si-dice Giotto, mirando a Lampo que miraba como perdido.

-Esa vaca estúpida, ahora anda distraído…-murmura G de mala gana.

-Espero que haya alguna forma para que nos podamos retirar-dice Giotto algo preocupado por el menor de sus guardianes.

-No te preocupes, si algo llega a pasar intervenimos-dice Asari con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que Giotto diera un suspiro pesado.

-No podrá ser, porque serán descalificados-dice una voz, la décima generación levanta su mirada a los recién llegados, Jiro, era el que había hablado esta vez.

-Y las personas que estén implicadas, tendrán que entregar los anillos…-dice Natsu, dando un suspiro, no le gustaban para nada estas reglas.

-Ahora podrían mirar hacia allá, aquel es el campo de batalla-dice Gyuudon, apuntando hacia el lugar.

Giotto y sus guardianes miraron al lugar en donde indicaba Gyuudon, impresionándose con la estructura, haciendo que todos abrieran al máximo sus ojos.

-Q-QUE ES ESO?!-Grita Giotto.

-GUPYAA!-Lampo instintivamente se esconde detrás de Knuckle, sin notar la mirada que le mandaba Gyuudon en ese momento.

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al techo en donde se encontraba el campo de batalla que se llevaría a cabo.

-Qué es esto?-pregunta G, impresionado, mientras Lampo aun no salía de su estupefacción.

-El área de combate de esta noche serán adaptada con pararrayos para el encuentro de los guardianes del rayo-Dice Natsu seriamente, sin dejar de mirar con preocupación dicho lugar.

-El campo de batalla de esta vez se llama "_Circuito Electrico"-_Dice Gyuudon, aunque no iba a mentir que este le costó, pero no pudieron sacarle tanta la dificultad.

En ese momento un rayo cae, haciendo que el suelo se iluminara completamente, haciendo que los Vongola se tensaran completamente por aquello.

-E-El piso está brillando!-Dice Giotto, aún más tenso que antes.

-Uwaaa-dice G impresionado. Lampo se había adelantado unos pasos pero es detenido por Giotto.

-Espera Lampo, es peligroso, en serio quieres ir?-Le dice el rubio al peliceleste, que se le cayeron uno de cuernos que los que el siempre llevaba en sus manos.

-Hey! Mocoso, no hagas preocupar a Giotto-le regaña G, tomando el cuerno que el peliverde había dejado caer, para luego escribir algo haciendo que Giotto y Lampo le miraran curiosos.

Gyuudon jugaba con dos cuernos viejos aun en sus manos y por alguna casualidad los había dejado en cierto punto del lugar donde se colocaría el combate. Natsu y Jiro le miraron con curiosidad, pero prefirieron no preguntarle al más pequeño.

Lampo aun miraba incrédulo a G, al ver que aún no le pasaba el cuerno que le faltaba, iba a reclamar pero justo se lo entrega, para luego mirar incrédulo al mayor.

-Así sabrán que te pertenece-dice G, haciendo que Lampo le quisiera lanzar el cuerno por la cabeza, porque le había escrito "_Estúpido"_.

-Ahora guardián del rayo, tu oponente ha estado esperando aquí por dos horas…-Dice Jiro, riendo levemente, mientras que Gyuudon suspira.

-Dos horas?!-Giotto pregunta impresionado, pasa otro rayo, que hizo mostrar a una sombra que estaba cerca esperando en silencio.

De pronto otras sombras aparecen detrás del guardián del rayo de Varia, aquellos eran los demás integrantes.

-Levi se presentó dos horas temprano otra vez? No puedo creerlo-dice Belphegor, riendo levemente.

-Él no es como tú, a veces se sobre entusiasma-dice Mammon, tranquilamente desde su lugar.

-Ya dejen de parlotear y terminen-reclama Squalo, con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

Knuckle y Asari por su parte, agarraron a Giotto, Lamp los cuales se sobresaltaron, al ver que nuevamente estaban en el mismo circulo de ayer.

-Lampo Fight! Oh!-gritan todos, aunque G y Giotto aún estaban incrédulos que habían vuelto a hacer eso.

-Pero en serio va a estar bien?-pregunta luego Asari, mirando a Lampo.

-Parece que ni si quiera sabe que esto es una pelea-dice con su ceño fruncido G.

-Claro que lo se pulpo rosado!-reclama el peliverde, cruzándose de brazos.

Giotto se acerca a Lampo y posa una mano en el hombro del menor, Reborn observaba todo al igual que Natsu y sobretodo Gyuudon que observaba fijamente lo que decían, Jiro estaba riéndose de Squalo así que no colocaba mucha atención.

-Lampo, si no quieres ir, no tienes que hacerlo-le dice seriamente y preocupado Giotto.

-Giotto…-murmura Lampo, bajito mirando al rubio de forma fija.

-No sé porque te eligieron, pero no quiero que te pase algo en esto, además aun eres un niño-dice Giotto y Lampo frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Giotto, no soy un niño y quiero ser tu guardián así que peleare-dice determinado Lampo.

Natsu bajo su mirada a Gyuudon que solo sonríe levemente, el de capa anaranjada poso una mano en el niño de capa verde que solo amplio su sonrisa y dio un suspiro.

-Sabias de esto Lambo?-pregunto Natsu al menor, en voz baja para que no le escucharan los Vongola.

-Claro, hoy en la mañana le pregunte y dijo que iba a pelear con todo, porque el igual es un guardián y quiere proteger a Giotto-dice Gyuudon con una pequeña sonrisa-Me acorde a cuando te dije que sería tu guardián porque quiero cuidarte-Natsu le sonríe cálidamente.

-Hasta que le metes algo de determinación a la cabeza del idiota de tu hermano-le dice Uri, golpeando suavemente la cabeza al de capa verde.

-Pues claro, pulpo, ahora deja de hablar que vamos a comenzar-le reclama de vuelta Gyuudon.

Mientras tanto Lampo mira de forma firme a Giotto y a los otros guardianes, estaban sorprendidos de la determinación del menor.

-Entonces voy ahora a pelear-dice Lampo.

-Ten cuidado Lampo-le dice Giotto con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento del menor y se acerca.

Gyuudon se acerca junto con Natsu y comprueban los anillos de Lampo y Levi Athan. Luego Gyuudon mira los cuernos viejos que había dejado cerca de Lampo sin que este se percatara, miro a los dos combatientes mientras que Natsu se alejaba.

-Bueno… ahora la batalla del anillo del rayo, Levi Athan vs Lampo, comienza AHORA!-dice Gyuudon saliendo del campo y yéndose a uno de los lados.

Lampo sin querer se había ido a parar a uno de los cables y miraba a todos lados, confuso. Tanto G como Giotto estaban con el alma en un hilo.

-VACA ESTUPIDA SALE DE ENCIMA DE LOS CABLES!-grita G, pero Lampo como siempre no le hacía caso.

Giotto ve como un rayo cae en aquellos pararrayos y da un grito al ver que Lampo se electrocutaba y que Levi esquivaba con rapidez, incluso Gyuudon tuvo que ser agarrado por Jiro para que no interfiriera, se notaba que el menor estaba preocupado.

-GYAAA!-se escucha el grito de Lampo.

-LAMPO!-grita Giotto nervioso, al ver que el peliverde había caído.

Natsu miro a Gyuudon y luego le dio una señal a Uri quien hablo esta vez.

-Tenemos que comprobar si sigue vivo…

-No hace falta el ya está muerto-dice Levi Athan, haciendo que los Vongola se horrorizaran y Gyuudon diera un suspiro y volviera a estar tranquilo.

-No hace falta Uri-nii-dice Gyuudon con una sonrisa, al ver que el de cabellera verde se comenzaba a mover y se sentaba en el piso, con ganas de llorar.

-D-demonios eso duele!-reclama Lampo, a lo que a Uri le da un tic nervioso y mira a Gyuudon como diciendo "_Se nota que es tu hermano" _y el de capa verde le sonríe divertido.

A Giotto y sus guardianes era como si sus almas regresaran al ver al menor de sus guardianes vivos, dando un suspiro de alivio. Reborn sonríe levemente, aun sentado en el hombro de Asari.

-Es un rasgo de lo que su piel gano, con los rayos que le golpearon cuando era niño y las descargas de Gyuudon…se llama elettrico cuoio-dice el arcobaleno del sol, con tranquilidad.

-Elettri que?-pregunta Giotto mirando a su tutor espartano con curiosidad.

Gyuudon mira divertido a los Vongola y alza su voz levemente, mientras que Natsu sonreía divertido.

-El elettrico cuoio es un tipo de piel que es un excelente conductor de electricidad. Incluso si la persona es golpeado por un rayo, la electricidad solo viajara a travez de su piel y descargara al suelo, preveniendo cualquier daño al cerebro o los órganos internos-Contesta Gyuudon con una calma indispensable y haciendo que los demás guardianes de la _Elitte_ sonrieran.

-Lampo es sorprendente!-dice Giotto y Asari a la vez claramente sorprendidos.

-El no solo debe tomar el rayo, también el daño que va dirigido a la familia, tal y como un pararrayos-dice Reborn esta vez-Ese es el papel del guardián del Rayo.

-Entonces el cuerpo de la _vaca estúpida_, personifica perfectamente aquella labor, aunque sea una estúpida y molesta vaca, no hay otra persona mejor que pueda convertirse en el guardián del rayo? Es así Reborn-san?-pregunta G esta vez, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del arcobaleno del sol.

Por el otro lado los Varia se les notaba tranquilos, aunque de por si estaban sorprendidos de aquello.

-Quizas esto haga que Levi se coloque serio-dice Belphegor, colocando una pose pensante, recibiendo de parte de Mammon un asentimiento.

-Levi esta completamente dedicado al jefe, el siempre lleva sus trabajo a cabo, es puntual y se convirtió en un guardián. Solo para obtener la estima del jefe-Dice calmadamente la arcobaleno de la niebla-Por eso, si escucha que hay alguien mejor para ser guardian…probablemente arda en el fuego de los celos…

Levi en ese momento saco uno de sus pararrayos y apunto al joven Lampo, que le recorrio un escalofrío, al verle con el arma, trago en seco, mas al recibir el golpe de parte de Levi haciendo que Lampo fuera contra el suelo, rompió en llanto, finalmente, sacando de algún lugar una bazuca.

Gyuudon que miraba desde su lugar alzo su ceja y sonríe levemente divertido. El traer a su hermano de diez año en el futuro será bueno.

La bazuca se disparo y el humo rosado envolvió la zona, haciendo que Giotto, Asari, G y Knuckle se preocuparan por el menor de su circulo. Una sombra comenzó a parecer entre aquel humo, haciendo que todos miraran fijamente al hombre de cabello verde, con vestimenta algo rotas y reparadas con el paso del tiempo.

-Que es esta sensación de poder-murmura Mammon, mientras el humo se terminaba de desaparecer, haciendo que el hombre se vea mejor para todos.

-E-ese es el Lampo de 10 años en el futuro?!-grita Giotto.

-Oh estamos frente a algo curioso-dice Uri, con los brazos cruzados.

-Haha, Gyuudon reparo todo para esto cierto?-pregunta Jiro, en voz baja.

-Si, Tsuna-nii me dio permiso para poder hacer esto-dice Gyuudon con una sonrisa, sin despegar la mirada del hombre de cabello verde.

-En serio es la vaca estúpida?!-dice G, estupefacto en su lugar.

Lampo de 25 años mira el techo con curiosidad, antes de hablar.

-Aah…esta situación…si no estoy en su sueño, esto debe ser el pasado…gracias a la bazuca de diez años…

-Realmente es Lampo?-dice Asari sorprendido.

-Lampo parece realmente confiable-dice Giotto, sin salir de su sorpresa.

Lampo mira hacia atrás, al escuchar aquellas voces que no escuchaba hace ya muchos años, una sonrisa leve apareció en sus labios y era como si el brillo de sus ojos hubiera aparecido al momento de verlos.

-No pensé que los vería de nuevo muchachos, todos aquellos rostros…que nostálgico-dice Lampo, vuelve a mirar hacia todos lados, viendo aquellas capuchas, sobretodo aquella mas baja de color verde, que estaba junto al de capa anaranjada y roja-Ah…en serio nostálgico…incluso Gyuudon esta aquí con Natsu, Uri y Jiro…

Lampo vuelve a girarse esta vez a ver esta vez a Levi y detrás a Varia, dio un suspiro antes de afilar un poco su mirada.

-Al parecer no voy a poder emocionarme como quería, porque hay un tipo que tiene una cara molesta-Dice algo aburrido.

-No me importa quien diablos seas, te voy a liquidar-Gruñe Levi, dispuesto a atacar al peliverde.

-Vaya, vaya…semejante problema que se encontró mi yo del pasado-Murmura con calma Lampo, al momento que tomaba el anillo-Pero yo soy diferente…

-Basta de charla…MUERE!-Levi ataca a Lampo, con sus pararrayos, envolviendo al peliverde en electricidad, ante la mirada asustada de los Vongola.

-Oh no! Lampo! Otra vez?!-grita Giotto asustado de ver al muchacho siendo envuelto por los pararrayos del Varia

-Gracias a este ataque Levi es miembro y guardián de Varia-dice Mammon, con una calma característica de ella.

Los rayos almacenados en los pararrayos de Levi golpean a Lampo, al mismo tiempo de que un rayo golpeaba el otro artefacto que estaba en el lugar. Natsu miro sorprendido a Gyuudon que permanecía tranquilo en su lugar, aunque igual su hiperintuicion le decía que todo estaría bien.

-El daño se multiplico por mas, con lo que acaba de caer, contando el ataque de Levi…ya no quedara rastro de ese mocoso-dice Mammon, haciendo que los Vongola se tensaran.

-No puede ser-dice Giotto, Asari, Knuckle y G miraban con terror el lugar donde estaba su guardián mas joven-LAMPO!

-No se porque se alteran…-dice Gyuudon sin despegar su mirada del combate-El esta bien…

Levi simplemente se gira, al no escuchar lo que dijo Gyuudon, dispuesto a irse, cuando una voz le saco de su andar.

-Para donde crees que vas?...

-Que demonios?!-Levi se gira al ver a Lampo que estaba de pie detrás de el.

-Te enseño algo-Lampo se agacha y coloca sus dedos en el suelo, haciendo que una gran descarga saliera de estos, a la vez que las explosiones de las ventanas se escuchaba y la escuela se envolvía en aquellos rayos hasta llegar a tierra.

-Transfirió esa gran cantidad de rayos al suelo?!-Levi quedo en una especie de Shock, al igual que los demás.

-Esta habilidad la termine perfeccionando con ayuda de Gyuudon-Sonríe Lampo, mirando al de capa verde, que solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh que interesante así que ese mocoso al final era útil…-se escucha una voz desde las sombras-Sigan en lo que hacen.

-Iemitsu sal de tu escondite si quieres que te asesine de forma tan lenta y retorcidamente dolorosa que querrás escapar de mi-Le dice Natsu, cuando una persona salía detrás de los Vongola, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Que haces aquí?-Le inquiere Giotto con tono molesto y el ceño fruncido.

-Oh que no puedo venir a apoyar a mi hijo?~-Ríe el rubio mayor, haciendo que los Varia y la Elitte levanten sus armas, Iemitsu se para en la reja de seguridad-Buena suerte mocosos, la necesitaran-salta de ese lugar escapando de el inminente ataque que habría.

Lampo bufo, mirando a su oponente-Ya que…pensé que no ibas a tener esa cara, aunque el tu del futuro no es muy diferente que digamos-a Levi le aparece un tic nervioso en la ceja y saca uno de sus paraguas-pararrayos.

-Ya veras, te atravesare con esto para que te dejes de hablar idioteces!-reclama Levi, yendo a gran velocidad contra de Lampo.

Lampo alzo una ceja y miro cerca suyo aquellos cuernos, tomo uno de esos y se cubrió contra el ataque. Una sonrisa se filtro en sus labios cuando ve que estos cuernos viejos se mostraba una palabra que no había visto en siglos, según el.

-No creí que esto estaría aquí-murmura Lampo sacando un poco la tierra que había formado un cascaron de los cuernos.

-De que hablas Lampo?-pregunta Knuckle, algo perdido.

-El impacto de recién quito el cascaron y su verdadera forma se revela, aquí esta el insulto que le escribió G, cuando era mas joven-dice Lampo, haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran.

-Ah! Eso fue lo que escribí recién?!-Grita G, haciendo que Uri gruñera por lo bajo.

-Que pasa aquí?-pregunta Giotto mirando a su tutor.

-Esos cuernos pertenecen al Lampo de 20 años, no es así Gyuudon?-pregunta Reborn, mirando al susodicho.

-Pues, el jefe de los Bovino me los entrego hace unos días atrás-Dice Gyuudon con una sonrisa leve en la parte que se mostraba de su rostro.

Levi vio su oportunidad de atacar así que lo hizo, Lampo se había puesto los cuernos y esquivo con rapidez el ataque, era un ataque de todo o nada entre ambos, todo seguía, la energía explotaba cada vez que chocaban los dos. Pero ninguno se dio cuenta de que ya faltaba poco tiempo, hasta que el humo rosa envolvió al Lampo del futuro, dejando al de 15 años. Aunque en ese momento no se podia mover debido a la cantidad de electricidad que corría en su cuerpo.

Todo paso muy rápido, Levi iba a darle el toque final al mas joven, cuando parte de la estructura metálica cae, haciendo que este escapara y no pudiera sacar al mas joven. Natsu alzo una ceja y miro a Reborn, que solo ocultaba su mirada y una sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

-No voy a dejar que mis amigos mueran, no importa que pase yo los protegeré-se escucha una voz Natsu, sonríe interiormente.

Gyuudon se acerca al cuerpo de Lampo y comprueba los signos vitales, dando un suspiro tranquilo en el proceso. Lo sube a su espalda y mira a su jefe.

-Natsu, esta pelea queda hasta aquí, el décimo se metió en el combate…tendrás que hacer eso?

-Si Gyuudon, ahora…llévate a Lampo al hospital, pero entrega el anillo-dice Natsu, recibiendo el anillo de parte de Gyuudon, que después desapareció.

Giotto se le extinguió la llama de la cabeza y miro a Natsu con seriedad. El de capa anaranjada se acerco al mayor y saco el anillo del cuello. G ya se iba a lanzar encima pero es detenido por Reborn.

-Lamentablemente, tendremos que hacer caso a las leyes de este juego de Iemitsu, por eso el anillo del cielo ahora pertenecerá a Varia, al igual que el del rayo-dice el de capa anaranjada-En cuanto a Iemitsu…

-Me encargare de esto Natsu, ustedes solo terminen esto-dice Reborn, mientras del otro lado aparece Xanxus.

-Algo extraño esta pasando en la mansión-dice Xanxus, con el ceño fruncido.

-Iré a ver que el noveno este bien-dice Reborn recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Natsu y Xanxus.

-En todo caso, tengo a Antu y Karom-dice Natsu con seriedad-Antu se encuentra dentro de la mansión en este momento

-Bien…nos vemos entonces-dice Reborn saltando por la reja de seguridad.

Giotto, Asari, Knuckle y G miran a los otros que se encontraban bastante irritados.

-Que sucede?-se aventura a preguntar Asari.

-Es probable que Iemitsu le haya echo algo a Nono-dice Jiro-Por ahora les digo que tendrían que ir a casa… Porque mañana a la misma hora de hoy, es la batalla de los guardianes de Tormenta.

* * *

**OK! eso fue todo :3 después de uuuuh(?) XD -le falta aire-**

**Natsu: No se porque no te dejo amarrada por no actualizar a tiempo**

**Miharu: Eso es porque tus guardianes me tratan de matar todo el tiempo!-reclama, haciendo berrinche-**

**Guardianes de natsu: OYE!**

**Kuro: kufufu~ te va a doler-hace aparecer su tridente**

**Rol: sera mordida hasta la muerte-saca sus tonfas**

**Uri: Vas a explotar-saca su dinamita-**

**Miharu: Se escuchan pervertidos!~-huye antes que la maten-**

**Jiro: hahahah~ nos vemos en el próximo capitulo-**

**Miharu: AAAAH! LOS DEMONIOS!-sigue huyendo de los tres guardianes-**

**Natsu: Porque siempre pasa lo mismo...**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Hola a todos~ pues acabo de volver Q.Q estuve con pruebas en la U y muchas cosas mas u.u lo siento bueno espero les guste ^^**_

_**KHR no me pertenece~**_

* * *

_**Cap 6: Mas misterios y la batalla de la tormenta.**_

Gyuudon iba camino al hospital con rapidez, con Lampo en su espalda, iban a pocas cuadras cuando escucha una voz cerca de su oído.

-Gyuudon…dime la verdad…tu eres Lambo?-pregunta con pocas fuerzas el peliverde.

-Quieres saber…tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo…no te lo diré-dice Gyuudon-Ahora cállate, estas muy débil…

-Aun…p-puedo-reclama Lampo, pero recibe un gruñido de parte del de capa verde y luego volvió a la inconciencia.

-Cómo puedes estar diciendo que puedes…si te acabo de dar una pequeña descarga y te desmayas…-suspira Gyuudon llegando al hospital, en donde Dino le miro extraño.

-Que paso Lambo?-pregunta Dino al muchacho que se sacó la capucha, para observar al rubio de ojos cafés.

-Fue herido en el combate...tenemos que apurarnos, está débil-dice Lambo, para que luego ambos llevaran al peliverde a urgencias.

Luego de eso Lambo le pidió a Dino que por cualquier cosa le avisara, aunque tenía que tener cuidado de revelar su identidad.

Por otra parte Giotto le tuvo que decir una mentira a su madre de lo que paso con Lampo, la mujer dijo que ella lo iría a cuidar, mientras que el cuide a su hermano menor que se encontraba arriba con sus amigos.

Giotto subió la escalera y escucha ruidos de alguien hablando o más bien peleando por teléfono, trato de poner oído pero solo escuchaba italiano

\- _Ma che dici Antonio?! come potrebbe accadere?, per ora ... con Jack portare i guardiani della nona palazzo attende i Reborn ... se siete in viaggio in Italia in questo momento ... sì, state attenti ... ok qualsiasi indizio me fare conoscere ..._ (Pero que dices Antonio?! como pudo pasar?, por ahora...con Jack saquen a los guardianes del noveno de la mansión...si espera a Reborn que está viajando a Italia en este momento...si, tengan cuidado...ok cualquier pista me la hacen saber...)-Luego de eso no se escuchó nada más y la puerta fue abierta.

-Giotto que estabas haciendo escuchando?-pregunta Tsuna mirándole con curiosidad.

-Porque hablas italiano?-pregunta Giotto con curiosidad.

-Ah! Eso, Hayato me enseño italiano~-sonríe Tsuna para luego irse-Tengo que buscar a Lambo que estaba en la casa de Haru, nos vemos

Giotto pestañea varias veces curioso, mira al interior y ve salir a Hayato al igual que Takeshi, los tres chicos salieron de la casa, dejando a Giotto en su lugar.

Al día siguiente, Elena corría por los pasillos del hospital, junto a Kyoko y Hana, llegaron a la habitación e ingresaron, encontrando a Nana, dormitando al borde de la cama de Lampo, que se encontraba con varias heridas y portaba muchos cables.

-Mamma, como esta Lampo?-pregunta Elena, preocupada por su amigo.

-Salió del estado crítico, ahora solo queda esperar a que recupere la conciencia-dice Nana, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-Que fue lo que paso, señora Sawada?-pregunta Haru, mirando al muchacho inconsciente.

-Parece que los rayos alcanzaron su paraguas y después cayó por una calle, por lo que me dijo Giotto-dice Nana, sin despegar su mirada del peliverde.

-Nosotras nos quedamos con usted, mamma-dice Elena con una sonrisa sentándose cerca de la cama, al igual que las otras dos chicas.

Giotto estaba en el mismo río de siempre, al frente suyo estaba Natsu, con una sonrisa leve. Estaba aún en la tercera fase del entrenamiento.

-Como aun no tienes el _punto Zero_ completo te lo enseñare, esta técnica solo la ha podido usar solo Vongola Primo-dice Natsu, con seriedad en su voz-Y una más personal, vas a aprender a absorber las llamas del enemigo.

-Con esa técnica puedo vencer a Xanxus?-pregunta Giotto, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Quien sabe, Xanxus es fuerte…por nada es el jefe de Varia-dice Natsu, tranquilamente, mientras que Giotto entraba en modo híper-Pero primero te quiero descansado haciendo un triángulo con tus manos…otra cosa… concéntrate

-Bien…

G estaba ya en un estado de cabreamiento total, llevaba más de dos horas en su casa haciendo aviones de papel! Y ese día le tocaba su pelea y el maldito de Uri, estaba empeñado a molestarlo.

-Ya está listo-murmura el pelirrojo cuando termina el ultimo avioncito de papel-Oe Uri!

-ah doblaste todas las hojas como aviones…pues no te sirve-dice Uri, haciendo que a G le aparecieran más venitas a punto de reventar.

-Qué?! Porque mierda me lo dices ahora?!-grita G, mientras que el de capa roja le miraba fijo.

-No hace falta más aviones-dice Uri, colocándose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta.

-Ni si quiera eh derribado ningún avión!-vuelve a reclamar G.

-Una fuerza de voluntad, no haría mucho ahora…esto es como atraer a una chica-dice Uri, haciendo memoria de lo que una vez le dijo Shamal, aunque eso siempre le sacaba un tic nervioso.

-Porque diablos estás hablando como Shamal?-inquiere G, pero Uri le ignoro completamente.

-Sabes cómo se puede atraer a una chica?-pregunta Uri, tratando de aguantar la risa, es que la cara que colocaba G en esos momentos era demasiado chistosa.

-Em…con erotismo?-responde G con la cara roja, haciendo que Uri estallara en carcajadas.

-Es con esto idiota-dice Uri, apuntando su cabeza, mientras se sentaba al borde del sofá-Entendiendo eso, solo tienes que escribir como atacaras a los aviones, no deberías hacer más, así que coloca a trabajar tu cabeza. Genio Vongola.

G ya tenía un tic marcado, al ver las hojas que le entregaba Uri, las tomo y golpeo su mesa, para luego revolverse el cabello de forma desesperada y como no, si el mocoso de capa roja no le enseñaba como es debido, aunque sea un genio, no tiene ni puta idea de lo que habla el maldito tutor que tiene.

-Ve al grano y enséñame como se debe!

-Ah…simplemente eres un idiota sin remedio, me da que si le enseño a tu hermano, va a saber al instante-le pica Uri, con una sonrisa divertida, al ver que la ceja del pelirrojo comenzaba a temblar, al igual que su mandíbula- Si supiera la respuesta, no te la diría…

-Porque no?!-inquiere molesto el pelirrojo, le jodia la manera de ser del de capa roja.

-En el mundo que vives, solo aquellos que dependen de sí mismos, encuentran su manera de sobrevivir-Le responde seriamente Uri, haciendo que G se quedara callado meditando lo que le había dicho.

-….

-Bueno ya dije todo, así que si no puedes tener una estrategia para utilizar tus ataques, no te dejare ir al combate-Le dice Uri, haciendo que G se estremeciera, acordándose de cuando su hermano era pequeño, que muchas veces le lloraba que no fuera a combate. Ahora que lo pensaba su hermano dónde estaría?

-Salió cuando yo llegue-dice Uri, como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos de G-Deja de mirarme así, tu hermano dijo que iba donde el hermano del Décimo….

-Tsk… demonios, además yo no voy a faltar a ese combate!-grita G colocándose de pie y haciendo que Uri suspirara.

-Si te dejo ir en estas condiciones, te estarías suicidando…Tu oponente es Belphegor, él es el genio número uno de Varia…

Ya era de noche, Giotto, estaba junto a Knuckle, Daemon y Asari, el ambiente se notaba algo extraño en ese momento, además que los guardianes de la Elitte se habían desaparecido de pronto en medio del entrenamiento. Los cuatro muchachos no se percataron que estaban siendo vigilados por dos féminas a lo lejos que custodiaban con sus propias llamas el lugar en que se llevaría el encuentro.

-Donde esta G?-pregunta preocupado Giotto mirando a sus demás amigos.

-Lo más probable Uri lo detuvo-dice otra voz, los cuatro muchachos, miran a donde provenía la voz el cual era Natsu, Jiro y Kuro, los cuales estaban esperándoles.

-Uri no dejaría que su pupilo fuera a la batalla si no tiene su técnica completa-menciona Kuro, ingresando al establecimiento.

Los cuatro muchachos ingresaron al establecimiento, Natsu, miraba su reloj de muñeca, igual estaba preocupado por Uri, al igual que los demás de la elitte. Belphegor estaba parado al lado de Jiro, que no dejaba de mirar a Squalo y hacerle muecas infantiles solo para molestar al peliblanco.

-La batalla de hoy será adentro-dice Natsu finalmente.

-Pero G no ha llegado…-menciona Asari.

-Tal vez huyo, aun así será asesinado~ -dice Belphegor, pero recibe una mirada asesina de parte de Natsu-Bueno, bueno no lo asesinare, porque de seguro tú me matas

-Oh que bueno que lo sepas Bel-nii, dañas a estos muchachos y no vivirás mas-dice Natsu, haciendo que Belphegor solo se riera para ocultar su nerviosismo, no gracias estaba seguro que Uri le metía un montón de dinamita y luego lo explotaría.

Natsu vuelve a colocarse entre ambos equipos y vuelve a hablar pero apuntando el reloj que estaba a su espalda-Cuando ese reloj toque las once en punto, el peleador G Gokudera será descalificado y se le quitara su anillo…

El tiempo comenzó a avanzar faltaban un minuto para la once, cuando una explosión hizo saltar a todos, luego Uri ingresaba con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo que Natsu suspirara tranquilo. Luego ingreso G.

-Disculpen por la espera-menciona el pelirrojo, con su camisa pulcramente puesta pero desabrochada hasta la altura del pecho, su cabello ligeramente desordenado, cargando muchas flechas en un pequeño bolso, su arco en su mano derecha y con un cigarro en la boca.

-Ya que llegaste antes del tiempo, estas clasificado para el combate-dice Kuro riendo de forma escalofriante.

-Nufufufu~ te quedaste dormido o que fresa?-pregunta Daemon con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Imposible que haga eso melón con patas!-le reclama G con una venita a punto de explotar mirando al otro.

-Ma~ ma~ tranquilos chicos-Dice Asari, metiéndose entre ambos para calmar a Daemon y a G.

G se _tranquilizó_ y miro a Giotto con una sonrisa y levantando el dedo pulgar, haciendo que el rubio suspirara, para que luego le regale una sonrisa.

-Entonces, Ahora explicaremos de lo que consiste la batalla de _tempesta_-dice Natsu, tranquilamente.

-El campo de batalla de esta noche será todo el tercer piso del establecimiento-El que habla esta vez es Uri-Eso quiere decir que la conexión del otro edificio, igual se quiere decir que las aulas igual cuentan…

De pronto un estruendo se escucha, para que luego una gran explosión hiciera que la puerta y algunas ventanas estallaran y que sillas y mesas salieran volando por estas.

-Pero qué demonios?!-Grita Giotto, mirando al igual que los otros cuatro el viento pasar, al medio estaba Uri tranquilamente como si no pudiera salir herido de ahí.

-En varios lugares del campo de batalla, instalamos turbinas de tormenta-Dice Uri, mientras que Kuro sacaba una de las dichosas maquinas cuadradas de la ilusión en la que estaba, eso sí que -aquella no estaba encendida.

-Las turbinas de tormenta, tienen cuatro aberturas por donde pasa el viento, este aparato puede liberar un viento fuerte-Menciona Natsu, apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

-Entonces si ese viento los golpea los manda volando fuera de este lugar-dice Knuckle, mirando a los otros tres que estaban a su lado.

-Eso sería exagerado-dice Asari, seriamente mirando a los muchachos de las capas.

-Es el escenario perfecto de Tormenta-Dice Kuro, apoyándose en la máquina.

-Falto algo que hay que mencionar, esta batalla tiene un tiempo límite, a menos que completen el anillo de la tormenta, cualquiera de los dos participantes-Dice Jiro, jugando con su sable con el que siempre andaba-Tendrán 19 minutos, si pasa de ese tiempo, las bombas que están instaladas en las maquinas, cortesía de Iemitsu… estallaran todo el recinto…

Giotto, Daemon, Knuckle y Asari abrieron sus ojos de golpe al escuchar eso, si veían lo que iba a pasar era posible que G y su contrincante perderían la vida en ese lugar.

-Es posible que ambos mueran…y eso será que ninguno de los dos estaba catalogado para ser el guardián de la tormenta-dice Natsu esta vez, como si leyera los pensamientos de los muchachos, lo frío de su voz en ese momento detectaba que él no estaba de acuerdo con aquellas reglas tampoco y Varia lo sabía muy bien, ese maldito de Iemitsu quería hacer eso-Lamentablemente a esta no le pudimos quitar dificultad, por el hecho de que las reglas están firmadas por el nono…

-Ma~ ma~ tampoco es como si fueran a morir-dice Asari, subiendo los ánimos a Giotto que estaba enojándose.

-Yerba mala nunca muere-dice Uri, haciendo que a Belphego le saltaran venitas al escucharlos.

-Oe Uri, quieres morir cierto?-le gruñe Belphegor, lanzándole un cuchillo al nombrado que lo esquivo rápidamente, pero que fue tomado por Natsu.

-Bel~ te eh dicho sobre atacar a mis guardianes no?-El nombrado retrocedía unos pasos, mientras que los otros de Varia se anotaban mentalmente, "nunca atacar a los guardianes de Natsu o te matara lentamente" y los de Vongola no entendían ni medio que pasaba.

-Kufufufu~~ te veremos en el infierno Bel-dice Kuro, haciendo que los que estaban de la décima generación se estremecieran.

-Dejando la idiotez…es momento que comience el combate-Dice Natsu, ignorando olímpicamente a Belphegor.

-BIEN ENTONCES HAGAMOS ESO AL LIMITE!-grita Knuckle, con su mano con yeso y las otra en alto.

-Espera! No quiero esa cosa tan vergonzosa antes de mi pelea!-Grita G, Giotto automáticamente se gira a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Eh? G no digas eso, es mejor hacerlo porque así contaras con nuestro apoyo, al fin y al cabo esto es una batalla y no quiero que nadie muera en el transcurso-dice el rubio, haciendo que G se le estuviera por caer el cigarro.

-B-bueno entonces l-lo hacemos!-vuelve a gritar G, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, más atrás Uri miraba al pelirrojo de forma fija, mientras hacían el grito.

-Nufufufu falta esto, hay que incluirlo Giotto-dice Daemon, mostrando una parte de la prenda de ropa de Lampo, Giotto asintió y luego gritaron.

-Gokudera/Fresa pelea oh!-gritan todos, luego del grito Daemon se reía, mientras que G despotricaba en su contra.

G y Belphegor se acercaron en donde se encontraba Uri y Natsu, estos dos comprobaron los anillos y dieron su asentimiento, para que la batalla comenzara.

-Cuídate G!-le grita Giotto con una sonrisa.

-Oh así que van a empezar?, espero que no haga asustar a su hermano menor-dice una nueva voz desde detrás de Asari, los muchachos se giraron y vieron a Shamal con sus manos en los bolsillos-Oye G, piensa un poco en tu hermano, no vayas a hacer una estupidez…

Uri asintió y se dijo a si mismo que se aguantaría las ganas de meterse en la pelea si algo salía mal, esperaba que su hermano mayor supiera lo que le trato de decir todos esos días que estuvo entrenándolo. No podía ser tan idiota cierto? Kuro se percató de eso y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Estará bien…

Jiro en cambio encendió las cámaras y coloco los infrarrojos, gruñendo por lo bajo por tener que hacer eso, como odiaba esas reglas que hizo Iemitsu, si lo veía lo iba a descuartizar lenta y dolorosamente, si algunos de sus hermanos o los Varia salía más heridos.

Los dos equipos saltaron al ver los infrarrojos que aparecieron de la nada, miraron a Natsu instintivamente y este solo dio un suspiro antes de murmurar bajo.

-Está en las reglas…por lo que paso en el combate anterior…

-Entonces! –Habla fuerte Uri, mirando a los dos contrincantes que se miraban las caras-Que comience el combate de Tormenta!

G levanto su arco y disparo una de sus flechas, Belphegor, lo esquivo sin percatarse del pequeño explosivo que venía en este y solo exploto. El pelirrojo miraba en donde estaba su contrincante. Una vez que el humo desapareció se percató de que habían cuchillos que lo rodeaban, estuvo a poco que los cuchillos lo hicieran picadillo.

-Bueno…Natsu me amenazo que no podía matarte-de entre el poco humo que quedaba salía Belphegor con una sonrisa extraña-Al parecer Uri hizo bien, es una pena que no sepas quien es…

-Tú lo sabes acaso?!-grita G, sacando otra flecha y apuntando al rubio.

-Ushishishi~~por supuesto que lo sé, vas a tener que vencerme si quieres saber-dice Belphegor con su sonrisa.

-_Tsk… no me voy a permitir que este tipo me atormente-_pensó G, con una maestría y rapidez disparaba flecha tras otra, simulando una lluvia de estas.

Belphegor al verlas venir hacia él, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, G en ese momento ya creía que el genio de Varia lo estaba subestimando, hasta que se dio cuenta de su verdadero error y fue que las lanzo en un mal momento cuando la ventana exploto, haciendo que las mesas y sillas, salieran por ese lugar, arrastrando con ellas las mismas flechas que había lanzado.

-La máquina de viento…-murmura G en voz baja.

-Como un guardián de la tormenta, soy inmune al viento shishishi-Habla Belphegor, mirando de reojo, porque sabía que estaban siendo observados.

-Maldición!

**Giotto y sus otros guardianes**

-Esto es exagerado-Dice Daemon, mirando como el pelirrojo estaba atrapado.

-El viento, así no puede usar sus flechas!-Grita Giotto preocupado, mirando los televisores que mostraban a su mejor amigo.

-Vamos pulpo! –Knuckle se le notaba algo ansioso.

**Volviendo con G y Belphegor.**

-_"Con este viento, ni los cuchillos de ese tipo pueden cruzar esto"-_Pensó G, arrodillado y sin dejar de observar al rubio que en ese momento sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

G por poco lo esquivo, pero choco contra el vidrio de una hacia uno de los salones, cayendo de espalda hacia dentro del aula y quedando apoyado contra la pared mientras trataba de maquinar alguna forma de atacar al otro.

-Te dije, la única forma para que sepas quien era tu tutor en realidad, es venciéndome shishishi-dice una voz por fuera del salón, mientras G refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

G nuevamente apunto al rubio con una de sus flechas, aunque nuevamente el viento de las maquinas se lo desvió, haciendo que Belphegor se riera.

-Ushishishi, no sé cómo no te has dado cuenta de lo favorable que es el viento para estos ataques-dice Belphegor soltando uno de sus cuchillos que comenzó a pasar por el viento, hasta llegar a rozar la mejilla del pelirrojo.

-Jum, entonces lo tengo que volver favorable no es así?-dice G, atacando con sus flechas hacia el viento, las cuales por las ondas de estas se desviaron hacia el rubio que solo les rozaron.

-Oh, acaban de atacarme? Shishishi~ aun te falta para ser tan genial como el príncipe o como ese mocoso de Uri-dice Belphegor, aunque solo era para ver si el pelirrojo era capaz de atacarlo aún más.

**Con la Elitte, Varia y Vongola.**

-Maldito Príncipe de cuarta, vuelve a decir algo mas y no verá la luz-murmura por lo bajo Uri, mientras comenzaba a sacar sus armas, los demás le quedaron mirando.

-Tranquilo, después cuando termine lo tratas de matar-le dice Kuro, haciendo que Natsu suspirara.

-Ya pasaron tres minutos-dice Natsu por el altavoz.

**Con Belphegor y G.**

-_Ya pasaron tres minutos_-Se escucha la voz de Natsu, haciendo que ambos se giraran.

-Ah, aún falta, bueno tengo que derrotarte-Dice Belphegor, lanzando más cuchillas hacia el pelirrojo, que apenas lo pudo esquivar saltando-Ushishishi~ fíjate hacia dónde vas.

-Demonios! No me deja atacar-reclama G, esquivando las cuchillas nuevamente, las cuales no paraban de pasar por todos lados.

-Por supuesto, eso es la tormenta, plebeyo-le responde con una gran sonrisa el príncipe, haciendo que un tic en la ceja apareciera en el pelirrojo.

-"_Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es retirarme"-_Tomo dos bolitas que tenía en una de sus pulseras y las lanzo al aíre, las cuales explotaron, haciendo más fácil su escape.

-Uhm…Hayato a tu hermano le gusta jugar-murmura bien bajo, sabía que le podrían escuchar y no quería hacerle saber a los otros Vongola de quien era el de capa roja.

G se fue a meter a otro de los salones, sacando su arco y apunta a una de sus flechas hacia las ráfagas de viento que pasaba, cuando un cuchillo paso y por encima de esta haciendo que el pelirrojo se alarmara.

-De donde vino esto!?-Reclamo el pelirrojo, mirando a todos lados, hasta que nota en la otra puerta al genio de Varia-Diablos…

-Ushishishi, es divertido jugar a la escondidas contigo plebeyo~ -dice divertido el rubio, lanzando más cuchillas hacia G, haciendo que este se lastimara en su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda-Bueno si este guardián de la tormenta es débil, no puedo esperar mucho de su jefe-Le incito de forma burlesca-Tal vez hasta tu tutor debe estar decepcionado de ti.

-_"Demonios…Por mi causa, se está burlando de Giotto, maldito príncipe de cuarta, Uri me enseño bien"-Gruño, mientras pensaba eso, manteniéndose de pie, al mirar al rubio._

_-_Bueno es momento que te conviertas en un cactus-le dice Belphegor, lanzándole más cuchillas, G observo el piso con rapidez, antes de ver el muñeco de anatomía que estaba botado a su lado. Lo tomo y termino usándolo de escudo.

-No creas que me convertirás en un cactus en tu vida príncipe de cuarta-Le responde molesto G, haciendo que una venita resaltara en el rubio, al escuchar el apodo que le puso el otro.

G tomo su arco y comenzó a lanzar flechas una tras otra, con una rapidez implacable, mientras que Belphegor, le miraba de forma fija, estaba dando la impresión de que nuevamente se los llevaría el viento como a las otras flechas. Pero al final de todas las flechas, tenían unas de esas cuencas que antes de llegar, explotaron dándole el impulso para pasar a través del viento y llegar al rubio, haciendo que algunas se le hirieran al príncipe, en brazos, piernas y en las mejillas.

**Con la Elitte, Vongola y Varia.**

-No me jodas...esta horrible sensación-murmura Squalo, mientras que Natsu, se ajustaba sus guantes.

-Q-que es esto?-murmura Giotto, mirando a Daemon, Asari y Knuckle.

-Le dije cierto…Belphegor va a sufrir por mi mano-murmura Natsu, haciendo que Kuro riera.

-No hay vuelta…ese príncipe idiota se rompió-dice Mammon, dando un suspiro pesado.

**Volviendo con G y Belphegor.**

-Ushishishi! Ahahaha! La sangre real se ha derramado-habla Belphegor, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras gran parte de su cuerpo caía sangre, parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada debido a las flechas, mientras reía de forma estruendosa.

-Que le pasa a este?-murmura G mirando al rubio con una ceja alzada.

-Ahahaha la sangre no para, Hahaha la sangre real derramada-Sigue riendo el rubio, mientras que G miraba sin entender lo que estaba al frente suyo.

-Solo tengo que atacarlo ahora que esta tan metido en sus gritos-murmuro bajo G, apuntando nuevamente con sus flechas para luego dispararlas de forma simultánea y que llegaran al príncipe.

Belphegor, miro al pelirrojo, antes de ver las flechas, comenzó a correr en dirección a estas, haciendo que las flechas le siguieran desgarrando parte de la ropa, mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo, este solo se corría para atrás. Bel saco sus cuchillas y comenzó a lanzar una tras oras, haciendo que cortara algunas partes de la frente y mejillas del pelirrojo. Tan quieto estaba que no se fijó que Bel estaba ya sobre el saltando.

-_Mierda seré asesinado!-_pensó G al ver a Belphegor con una sonrisa en el rostro y con una de sus cuchillas en su mano, sin dejar de murmurar _"Sangre"_-No!

G saco una de las cuencas de la pulsera que le había dado Uri, y la lanzo, haciendo que esta explotara justo frente a él y al rubio, G se protegió con sus brazos para caer contra una pared. Un poco más allá estaba Belphegor, el cual parecía muerto. Pero el rubio se sento y comenzó a reírse más.

-Hahaha más sangre!

-Demonios, necesito alejarme más-El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca que estaba más cerca.

-_Las turbinas explotaran en seis minutos-_G escucha la voz de Natsu por el altavoz, mientras seguía avanzando.

-Tampoco tengo tanto tiempo! Debo pensar algo rápido-murmuro, mientras apresuraba el paso hacia la biblioteca.

G sabía que el rubio iba persiguiéndolo en ese momento, así que como puede se esconde entre los muebles. Belphegor entro después de romper la ventana con los cuchillos, G lo esperaba justo en ese momento apuntándole con una flecha apuntándolo, aunque al disparar la flecha, noto que algo no andaba bien, porque había visto al rubio sonreír, mientras le lanzaba las cuchillas. G noto que estaba casi imposibilitado el poder escapar de las próximas, al toparse con un hilo al cortarse con este, miro de reojo la pulsera de explosivos, ocurriéndosele algo que podría usar.

**Con los espectadores (?)**

-G! escapa no te quedes en ese lugar!-Grita Giotto, mientras que Asari, Knuckle y el mismo Daemon miraban preocupados la pantalla.

Uri por su parte no estaba de un humor optimo, se le notaba preocupado, ansioso, iba a matar a Belphegor, solo les quedaban dos minutos y los muy idiotas parecían jugar al gato y al ratón. Natsu noto como estaba su guardián de la tormenta.

-Uri, espera aquí, nosotros con Jiro entraremos a esperar al par, Kuro estará aquí-dice el de capa anaranjada en voz baja.

**Con Bel y G**

G hizo explotar todo el lugar en donde estaba encerrado, dejando que los hilos se soltaran. Mientras que Belphegor se alejaba unos pasos para protegerse.

-Ahora es el último ataque!

G disparo en diferentes direcciones haciendo casi una lluvia de flechas con algunas cuencas de bombas incrustadas, haciendo que al llegar a Belphegor estas explotaran en gran cantidad.

**Con los espectadores :D**

Uri se quedó quieto, mirando los segundos que quedaban, en cambio los Vongola estaban casi saltando de alegría, a diferencia de los que quedaban de la Elitte. Giotto noto que algo estaba mal al ver que el de capa roja miraba por todos lados los minutos y no había presencia alguna de Natsu, cosa que le preocupo un poco, al observar a la pantalla sus cabellos se erizaron, G estaba teniendo una especie de pelea/ discusión con el guardián de la tormenta de Varia.

\- _LAS BOMBAS VAN A EXPLOTAR-_La voz de Kuro resuena en la cabeza de todos los miembros, que estaban esperando en ese momento, mirando la pantalla fijamente.

-SAL DE AHÍ! G!-la voz de Giotto resuena en todo el pasillo, la voz se escuchaba en el micrófono que había.

**G y Bel**

-_LAS BOMBAS VAN A EXPLOTAR_-Tanto G y Bel se extrañan un poco al no escuchar la voz de Natsu y que sea la de Kuro, haciendo que ambos fruncieran el entrecejo al escucharle.

-Demonios…-murmuran ambos, al acordarse de la turbina que estaba en la biblioteca en donde estaban en este momento.

La explosión iban seguidas y ya no faltaba nada para que explotara la que estaban en la biblioteca, mientras seguían peleando por el anillo, que termino siendo para Belphegor que los alcanzo a unir antes que dos pares de brazos los agarraran cuando exploto la última turbina.

**Espectadores owo**

Todo el tercer piso exploto, haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos, en silencio no sabían que hacer. Uri cayo de rodillas, mientras que Kuro apagaba los infrarrojos en silencio.

-MALDITO G! COMO MIERDA HACES ESO?! ACASO PIENSAS UN POCO!?-el grito de Uri se les hizo conocido a los Vongola, al ver al guardián de la tormenta de _La elitte_, con su cabeza apoyada en el suelo.

-Uri! Deja de lloriquear como niña y mira al frente-le indica de pronto Kuro, que estaba a su lado, el nombrado al levantar su cabeza, hace que su capucha caiga, mostrando su cabellera plateada, piel pálida y ojos verdes.

Natsu apareció cargando a G, dejándolo en brazos de Hayato, que solo suspiro y lo abrazo con fuerza. Mientras que Jiro dejaba a Belphegor con Varia. Para luego acercarse a Natsu y Kuro.

-Hermano idiota, no sabes tomar consejos cierto?-le regaña Hayato, a lo que los ojos de G se abren y le miran con impresión.

-Hayato?! T-tu!-el Vongola de la tormenta miraba con sorpresa a su hermano menor que al final se lo termino pasando a Shamal que gruño algo bajo.

-Cállate estúpido pelirosa-murmuro de mala gana el peliplateado colocándose su capucha de nuevo y apuntándole con una pistola-Soy Uri que te quede claro…

-HAYATO! EXPLICA ESTO DE UNA PUTA VEZ-Si G aún tenía bastante energía, aunque prácticamente era sujetado por los brazos de Shamal que seguía gruñendo.

-No-fue su seca respuesta-Shamal, mejor anda a dejar al loquero a G-nii para que no esté molestando…

Natsu suspiro negando con su cabeza mientras que Kuro y Jiro se reían. G se encamino con ayuda de Shamal hacia Asari que aún estaba con sorpresa de saber quién era el que estaba bajo el nombre de Uri.

-Oye friki de la flauta…TE DEJARE EL RESTO PARA TI Y MAS TE VALE QUE GANES!-reclama G antes de desvanecerse en los brazos del pelinegro que solo le apareció una leve sonrisa en el rostro, asintiendo.

-Uri, lleva a G al hospital…-le indica Natsu, mientras que Shamal gruñía-Shamal, curalos…y al idiota de Bel igual…

-Tsk…solo porque me la deben…porque saben que no atiendo hombres-Habla Shamal, caminando por delante de Uri quien subí su espalda y se fue detrás del otro.

Kuro se reía con diversión, mientras se llevaba en su espalda a Belphegor que iba murmurando algo de la sangre real.

Jiro recargo su cuerpo contra la pared y Natsu dio un suspiro, antes de volver a hablar.

-La siguiente batalla es de lluvia…-Y tras decir eso desapareció junto a su guardián de la lluvia.

* * *

**_Bueeeno, este es el cap, el primero que se revela a los Vongola es Hayato en otras palabras Uri, es que al parecer me ha estado medio extraño jeje u.u sí creo que ando algo obsoleta aun así tratare de colocar mas esfuerzo en esto owo, la siguiente es la batalla de la lluvia owo, a decir verdad me salio algo OC el cap u.u _**

**_eso sería espero les haya gustado :) nos vemos en el prox capitulo~ _**

**_Review, tomates, bombas o cualquier cosa ^^ recibo todo :D _**


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Hola~! hacia siglos que no me aparecía u.u y se "supone" que debería tener libre porque la U está en paro X'D lo malo es que me la paso con actividades. Así que bueno tengo mala suerte -.-U_**

**_Natsu: Oye coloca el capitulo y deja de quejarte!-Le apunta con una pistola._**

**_Miharu: Y-ya! s-si Natsu-sama, lo que diga natsu-sama-Hace múltiples reverencias-Es peor que el mismo Reborn, Natsu-sama-Siente otra aura de muerte-_**

**_Reborn: Empieza el capitulo dame-Miharu!_**

**_Miharu: S-SI SEÑOR!_**

**_Jiro: ma~ ma~ la están asustando_**

**_Miharu: Takeshi!~-se esconde detrás del moreno-B-bueno comenzamos el capitulo._**

**_Natsu: KHR no le pertenece._**

**_Miharu: NOS VEMOS ABAJO!~ -huye- _**

* * *

**Cap 7: Lluvia que todo limpia.**

Antonio o Antu como se conoce, estaba peleando con algunos Guardias de Vongola que le disparaban como idiotas o eso es lo que él creía.

-No jodas Jack, ese lado está lleno de guardias-reclama bajo, por el intercomunicador.

-_Ese es el camino más corto para ingresar-_Le responde Jack de mala forma.

-Tsk.. demonios, en todo caso, noticias de Boss?-vuelve a preguntar, mientras va por el pasillo izquierdo que estaba con varios guardias.

-_Nada y es preocupante, se supone que avisaría por cualquier cosa-_La voz de Jack se escuchaba preocupada y Antonio solo pudo suspirar.

Ambos siguieron en lo suyo, su jefe de seguro les avisaría.

Takeshi dio otro suspiro, mirando fijamente el cuadro en donde salía una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azul cielo y un niño de 1 año en brazos, el cual era él. Estaba molesto, porque su madre no pudo verle crecer, sabía que su padre estaba preocupado por el tema de la espada, siempre le preguntaba si estaba haciendo su entrenamiento y el como buen hijo menor, siempre decía que sí.

Noto la voz de Asari en el primer piso y automáticamente se sacó su capa celeste, escondiendo esta junto a su katana. Y miro a su perro Akita que curiosamente se llamaba igual que su sobrenombre en el mundo de la mafia, _Jiro_. Le hacía gracia porque supuestamente él es un muchacho normal para su hermano mayor.

-Jiro que crees que debería hacer-le pregunto Takeshi a su mascota, cuando noto que su hermano paso por fuera de su habitación.

Asari al escuchar el apodo _Jiro_ fuera de la habitación del menor, automáticamente abre la puerta con una expresión de horror, en ningún momento se paró a pensar que el más joven de los Yamamoto le hablaba a su mascota.

-Donde esta Takeshi?-pregunto seriamente Asari, mientras que Takeshi le miraba con algo de diversión tapada con una expresión incrédula.

-Quien está que?-pregunto de vuelta Takeshi, habría explotado en risas por la cara que tenía pero iba a hacer frío solamente.

-Jiro

-Aquí-Le responde tomando en brazos al pequeño cachorro Akita que ladraba en su llamado.

Asari pestaño varias veces, acordándose de que la mascota de su hermano se llamaba como su tutor. Era imposible de que Jiro, el guardián de la lluvia de _La Elitte_, estuviera hablando con su hermano menor.

-Asari puedes salir de mi habitación, no creo haberte invitado-dice claramente serio Takeshi, mientras daba un suspiro-Quiero estar solo…

Asari volvió a pestañear, mirando a su hermano menor. No le gustaba cuando su alegre hermano le hablaba así, giro su cabeza encontrando una katana de madera, lo cual hizo que frunciera el ceño.

-Si quieres saber…el viejo me la entrego hace años atrás, para jugar a los piratas-Y casi no era mentira, de hecho esa katana le había servido bastante bien a Takeshi cuando era un niño pequeño, cuando entrenaba junto a Squalo.

-Y porque aun la tienes?-pregunta seriamente Asari y Takeshi simplemente le observo fijo.

-Porque a veces me gusta entrenar en el dojo-responde con calma el menor.

-Te dije que no podías entrenar con la espada! Porque me desobedeciste Takeshi?!-toda la tranquilidad de siempre de Asari se había esfumado.

-Oh por favor! Tú no sabes nada de mi desde que mamá murió! No te has preocupado entonces porque diablos tengo que hacerte caso…déjame solo Asari-le contesta de mala gana, bajando al cachorro y caminando al moreno más alto y sacándolo a empujones de la habitación, para luego cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Takeshi!, Takeshi!-Llama Asari pero no obtiene respuesta de parte del menor.

-Asari, detente, deja que tu hermano se esté tranquilo-le responde una voz detrás del hijo mayor.

-Pero viejo…-Asari observa la puerta, mientras que Tsuyoshi daba un suspiro pesado y negaba con la cabeza.

-Asari, hazme caso, Takeshi necesita calmarse-le responde el hombre, él sabía cuánto le afectaba al menor la forma de ser que tenía algunas veces Asari.

Al día siguiente, toda la calma del mayor hijo mayor de los Yamamoto se vio destruida por un golpe en la ventana, una capa celeste apoyada en el marco de la ventana, una katana colgada en el hombro del joven y una mueca leve en su rostro. Takeshi nuevamente volvía a ser Jiro y tenía que terminar de entrenar a su hermano mayor.

-Asari, vamos a terminar el último de los movimientos-le informa Jiro, al pelinegro que recién despertaba y que en ese momento le observaba con sorpresa.

Reborn había llegado a Italia, justamente fuera de la mansión Vongola, mientras un muchacho de chaqueta de cuero negra, cabello azul oscuro, jeans negros, ojos cafés alzaba una ceja con diversión, al girarse a verle.

-Está muy tranquilo…Jack alguna cosa?-le pregunta el arcobaleno al muchacho.

-Nada sir Reborn, Antonio no se ha comunicado conmigo de hace unos varios minutos-le informa el muchacho que estaba con una computadora, tecleando algo.

-Vamos a tener que entrar a la mansión entonces, nuestra prioridad ahora es el noveno-Habla el arcobaleno del sol, subiendo al hombro del joven que comenzó a avanzar con rapidez.

Jiro miraba con aburrimiento la forma de pelear de Asari, aunque una leve sonrisa había adornado su rostro al notar como avanzaba el mayor.

-Jiro, tú tienes hermanos mayores?-la voz de Asari le hizo regresar.

-Tengo un hermano mayor…-responde Jiro, afilando su mirada que demonios iba a decir aquel Vongola.

-Pues, tengo un hermano menor, se llama Takeshi…anoche tuve una discusión al respecto de la espada-dice decaído Asari, llamando más la atención de Jiro.

-No has pensado en dejarle ser? Porque si tu hermano quiere aprender tendrías que apoyarlo-le responde con facilidad Jiro, apoyando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Tu hermano te apoya?-pregunta curioso Asari.

-Mi hermano nunca me ha apoyado en nada… ni si quiera sé si existo-menciono el joven, haciendo que Asari boqueara, como si un pez se tratara.

-Vaya, entonces tendría que apoyar a mi hermano-murmura bajo Asari, pensando en aquello, además esas palabras le sonaron como si su Takeshi lo hubiera dicho.

-Tendrías, porque nunca se sabe, tal vez tu hermano igual tiene un talento innato para la espada, al igual que el béisbol-Jiro se levanta y toma su Katana, colocándose en defensa, para pelear contra Asari.

Ya había oscurecido, cuando Asari llego al instituto, Giotto había llegado detrás de su guardián de la lluvia.

-Oh que bueno que hayan llegado…-Entre la oscuridad se veía una capa celeste, observando lo que ocurriría.

-VROOOIII! Te estaba esperando, para ver qué tan bueno eres-Un largo cabello blanco hace presencia y una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro, Squalo estaba esperando al hermano mayor de Jiro.

-Es hora…-Natsu jala de la capa a Jiro, llegando junto al otro al lado de Squalo-Squalo-nii baja de aquí si no quieres que tu espada se rompa-la sonrisa de Natsu daba escalofríos, pero el peliblanco no iba a hacer caso.

-El campo de batalla será el edificio B de la escuela-habla Jiro, con una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

-LAMENTO LLEGAR TARDE!-la voz de Knuckle hizo saltar a Giotto y a Asari, ambos al girarse ven al pelinegro guardián del sol y una momia.

-MOMIA!-Grita Giotto apuntando a la _cosa _ que estaba al lado de su amigo.

-N-no, solo soy yo Giotto-habla otra voz y una mano sale de entre las vendas, para luego sacarse parte de estas, revelando su cara. Era G.

-Nufufufu~ Jajajaja! Momia pulpo-la risa de Daemon se hace presente, mientras aparece al lado de Giotto.

G iba a avanzar para golpearle, pero para la gran pena de él, se enredó con las mismas vendas y cayo, provocando aún más la risa de Daemon.

-Son idiotas…-murmura Natsu, mientras que Kuro y Uri aparecían al lado de Jiro.

-OIGAN IMBECILES SE VAN A APURAR!-Les reclama el de capa roja, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

-HAYATO BAJATE DE AHÍ!-Reclama de vuelta G, haciendo que se volviera a caer. Mientras que el nombrado bufaba.

-Se preocupa por su hermanito-dice con diversión Kuro, Hayato lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno, es el único que se ah revelado…a lo menos hubieras hecho lo mismo que Ryohei, habrías seguido en el anonimato-dice Jiro con diversión.

-Dejando ese tema de lado…-murmura para ellos Natsu, para luego mirar al grupito de abajo-Los vamos a esperar en donde les indicamos…-con eso desaparecen junto a Squalo.

Los otros comenzaron a avanzar, llegando al edificio indicado, encontrando este completamente cerrado y reforzado. Al ingresar al lugar quedaron casi boquiabiertos, excepto Daemon que tenía sus ojos abiertos en la máxima expresión.

-Q-que fue que paso aquí?!-Exclama asustado Giotto.

-Esta no es la forma original del edificio-menciona G, ya sin las vendas en su cuerpo. Aunque si le había costado quitarse esas benditas vendas.

-Este es el campo para la batalla de batalla de la lluvia, Aquarion-Habla Jiro apareciendo de la nada, asustando a los que recién ingresaron.

-El campo es una estructura de tres dimensiones, con agua que cae ilimitadamente, dentro de esta arena hermética-Habla Natsu esta vez, apareciendo apoyado en una de las paredes.

Los jóvenes Vongola estaban sorprendidos observando la situación, mientras que Natsu daba un suspiro, aún no había tenido informes de los demás y esperaba tenerlo pronto.

-Esto parece un barco hundido-dice Knuckle sorprendido mirando el lugar.

-Además, el agua liberada durante esta batalla, está regulada para tener las características del mismo océano…cuando llegue al alcance, criaturas oceánicas salvajes aparecerán-explica Kuro, con calma al otro extremo de Jiro.

-Uhm…Alaude va a estar de observador-otra voz que salía desde detrás de los Vongola los hizo saltar.

-Llegas tarde Rol-reclama Hayato, el único que estaba sin su capucha puesta.

-Cállate herbívoro…-le responde Rol, haciendo que el guardián de la tormenta de la Elitte bufara.

Alaude estaba observando con tranquilidad, desde el techo de la escuela, la pantalla que estaba a un lado.

Rol desapareció de donde estaba y Natsu dio un suspiro pesado al saber que ese de seguro había ido en busca de su buen amigo Kangaryu, el cual estaba haciendo una revisión por la ciudad.

Knuckle arrastro a todos los que estaban cerca y gritaron.

-Asari! Pelea OOH!

-Porque siempre hacen eso?-pregunta Hayato a su jefe.

-Kufufufu~ Daemon se ve estúpido-ríe Kuro, mientras recibe un asentimiento de la joven tormenta.

-Squalo-nii porque no lo haces igual?-pregunta Jiro, mirando a los varias, los cuales fulminaron con la mirada a la lluvia de la elitte.

-NO GRACIAS!-le responde de mala Squalo molesto.

Natsu, observo al grupo de los Vongola y bajo con facilidad-Así que, guardianes de la lluvia, vengan aquí al centro, Al igual como en la vez anterior, los observadores de la batalla, deben salir del edificio…

-La pelea se mostrara por la pantalla que está en la pared, así que salgan-Habla Jiro, bajando al igual que su jefe con facilidad.

Natsu suspiro frustrado, este tampoco pudieron quitarle el peligro que tiene, vio a los otros salir del recinto y ver a ambas lluvias llegar a donde estaban ellos.

-Bien, ya hemos identificado los anillos-Dice Natsu calmadamente.

-Que comience la batalla del guardián de la lluvia-Dice a su vez Jiro, para luego desaparecer del lugar junto a Natsu.

Squalo y Asari se quedaron mirando, para después el primero que desenfundara su espada fuera Squalo, el cual afilo su mirada, dispuesto a atacar al contrario.

-Vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres en esto mocoso-inquiere el guardián de la lluvia de Varia.

Asari al ver que el otro venia, noto algo extraño en aquella espada. En ese momento esquiva los explosivos que iban hacia él.

-Oh veo que lo esquivaste, eso es bueno-Squalo sonríe con suficiencia, pero eso no bastaría para complacerle por completo.

-Woah eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que el entrenamiento de imagen sirvió-hablo tranquilamente Asari, provocando sin saber a Squalo.

-Así que entrenamiento de imagen…entonces puedes ver esto?!-grita Squalo, desapareciendo de la nada, dejando a Asari confundido, mirando a todos lados.

Squalo apareció detrás del pelinegro, en ese momento Asari vio aquel movimiento y se protegió con una espada de bambú que le había dado su padre. Pero Squalo se sintió subestimado, al ver con que se protegió, así que ataco salvajemente. Una gran explosión resonó en ese momento, formando una extraña manera.

Giotto que estaba observando con los demás miraban con sorpresa la pantalla, Hayato y Kuro estaban ahí con ellos custodiando.

-Que es esa extraña?.

-Ese es el estilo Shingure souen, 7ma postura, estilo defensivo…-Le responde Kuro, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Así que Jiro, le enseño ese…-menciona Hayato, confundiendo a los Vongola.

Volviendo a dentro, Squalo se sorprendió de ver aquella pose de defensa en el pelinegro.

-Shibuki ame **(Roció de lluvia)-**La pose de Asari, hizo que la katana antes de bambú, ahora fuera de acero, sin siquiera despegar la mirada del pelilargo.

Eso impresiono a los Vongola que estaban afuera mirando a su compañero.

-Es impresionante-Murmura Giotto sin apartar la mirada de su amigo-Esquivo sin problemas la explosión de Squalo!

-Aún tiene imperfecciones…pero Jiro le logro enseñar ese estilo sin problema-Dice Hayato, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Es mi idea…o tiene la misma energía de Jiro…un asesino de nacimiento-dice Kuro, mirando al de cabellera plateada-Porque no creo que sea idiota al no sentir miedo…

-Asari no es asesino ni nada de eso-Giotto había escuchado la conversación de los otros dos muchachos.

-Eso sería lo normal, pero Asari Yamamoto, no tiene miedo…si no es un asesino de nacimiento, debería sentir miedo en este momento, tal vez por eso Jiro le enseño esta técnica-dice Hayato, tranquilamente desviando su mirada a Kuro.

Adentro del lugar, Squalo sentía su sangre hervir de la emoción, conocía el estilo, pero quería ver que le había enseñado el de capa celeste al Vongola de la lluvia.

-Se nota que aun eres un novato, Jiro tuvo que esmerarse más en enseñarte-dice Squalo, mientras que el nombrado se hacía sonar los nudillos, sin sacar su sonrisa.

-Squalo-nii quiere quedarse con la mascota cierto?

-No te muevas Jiro, veamos en que termina esto…-dice Natsu dando un suspiro pesado, mientras retenía a Jiro que se notaba estresado como nunca.

Squalo acorralo a Asari, el cual no sabía que hacer hasta que dio un suspiro, relajándose y con su espada levanto el agua que había a su alrededor.

-Sakamaku ame (_Olas de lluvia)_ …

-Ah Squalo-nii parece muy feliz-dice Kuro riendo ligeramente y sin saber le estaba dando escalofríos a los Vongola.

-A que te refieres con eso?-pregunta Giotto mirando al de capa índigo.

-Pues…le debe estar recordando cuando peleo con Jiro la primera vez-dice Hayato, mirando de reojo a la persona de capa amarilla y la de capa morada.

Squalo sostenía su sonrisa mientras que prometía mucho dolor, eso fue lo que noto Asari, pero no se dejó intimidar por el Varia.

Natsu y Jiro, estaban observando fijamente, como el agua había comenzado a subir en aquel momento, ambos combatientes les llegaba a la altura de la pantorrillas.

-Je esa sonrisa sí que te daba miedo cuando eras pequeño Tsuna-Habla bajo Jiro, mirando a la batalla.

-Y que lo digas, es que las veces que Squalo-nii trataba de sonreírnos parecían cualquier cosa menos sonrisas-dice Natsu acomodo en la barra de metal-Usara eso cierto?

-Se supone-dice Jiro tranquilamente en ese momento.

Asari observaba fijamente a Squalo, no iba a mentir que le paso un escalofrío con aquella sonrisa, además el cómo su contrincante blandía la espada.

-Hey mocoso, así no podrás atacarme nunca! Y perderás

-No es mi intención matarte, pero no pienso perder-Le contesta con una sonrisa Asari, haciendo que una venita apareciera en la frente de Squalo-El estilo Shingure souen es diferente

La sonrisa de Asari desaparece de su rostro, sus ojos se afilan al instante que su espada cambia de posición. En un instante comienza a correr en dirección de Squalo, el cual le seguía observando como si buscara algo en él.

Asari utiliza su sable para atacar la zona de la cabeza de Squalo, pero el pelilargo se cubre con su propio sable, el pelinegro en un rápido movimiento aprovecho el segundo de distracción de Squalo, para cambiar su espada de mano y atacarle por debajo, rozando el agua.

-_Samidare _**(Lluvia temprana de verano)**-Squalo es golpeado por Asari….o eso fue lo que creyó Asari y los Vongola que observaban fuera del campo.

El cuerpo de Squalo cae un poco más allá como si de una obra dramática se tratara o solo se estaba burlando en aquel momento, aunque eso fue lo que tomo Natsu y Jiro, quienes daban suspiros y negaban con sus cabezas.

-Hahaha! Eso no me afecto mocoso!-Squalo en menos de un segundo se había levantado con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro, ante la mirada sorprendida de Asari.-Hay algo curioso, cuando pelee con Jiro, el intento matarme…pero tú no…-Sigue Squalo aunque para sus adentros pensaba-_Aunque la primera y segunda vez hizo lo mismo que este imbécil…_

-Ah es que tengo que ganarte, no puedo matarte-Responde con una sonrisa Asari, provocando que más venitas salten en el rostro de Squalo.

-VROOOOIIII! IDIOTA ESTÁS JODIENDOME!?-Grito Squalo, por alguna razón se sentía como imbécil, ya entendía por qué Takeshi decía que su hermano era especial, pero no creyó que era por eso y aunque el chico tenía un aíre igual, él sabía que aquel no tenía límites.

-Squalo-nii…lo va a matar-dice Natsu dando un suspiro y mirando lo quieto que estaba Jiro.

-Le dije a Asari que no debía decir eso... Squalo-nii creerá que lo está subestimando-Jiro inclusive se había quitado la capucha, para ver todos los detalles de la batalla de Asari.

Squalo contrataca con una rapidez implacable de un Varia, cosa que comprendió Asari por qué Jiro le dijo que no debía subestimar a un oponente como Squalo. Justo en el momento en que el Varia corto sobre la piel de su hombro.

-No juegues con fuego mocoso…

-Haha, Jiro tenía razón cuando dijo aquello, se nota que te conoce, parece tu hermano-Ríe ligeramente Asari, mientras se colocaba de pie, luego de haber caído de rodillas-En cierta forma me recordó que tengo que colocarle más atención a Takeshi…

En otra parte de la ciudad se podía ver a Nicole y a Magdalena, cortando la yugular de dos tipos que había atacado, lo cual notaron curiosas que aquellos eran seguidores de Iemitsu, agradecieron que Orégano, Basil y los demás estuvieran lejos de aquello.

Ahora el tema de las dos subordinadas de _La Elitte_ era que debían darle la información a su jefe, pero al parecer deberían esperar o lo otro avisarle a cualquiera de los guardianes, por la distancia el más cercano era Lambo…o mejor conocido como Gyuudon.

El más joven de la elitte había permanecido al lado de Lampo en todo momento, si no que estando rodeando toda la zona del hospital. Para su suerte, justo el día del combate de lluvia, se había colocado todo más movido, el joven Bovino chasquea la lengua al no saber cómo iban en ese momento, incluso trato de comunicarse con Tsuna pero no se pudo concretar, tal parecía que donde se encontraban se había echado a perder alguna red.

-Espero que ganen los idiotas esos…

Volviendo a la batalla, Squalo tenía su espada alzada, se encontraba frente a Asari que estaba parado en una especie de roca.

-Vroooi!

Asari le explico sobre un ataque que estaba en el repertorio del octavo movimiento del Shingure souen, inclusive la historia y que ni si quiera Squalo sabía de aquel movimiento y que podría usar a su favor.

-_Usare la octava forma creada por mi padre…_

La velocidad de Asari de un momento a otro cambio a uno más rápido y sus ojos antes alegres se afilaron más ante la mirada sorprendida de Natsu y Jiro. Squalo supuso que pasaría algo impresionante cuando igual apresuro su velocidad y llego justo frente de Asari el cual le corto justo de frente.

-Shinotsuku ame…

-Qué demonios?!-Squalo luego de caer, se endereza levemente mirando de forma fija a Jiro que solo le sonríe ligeramente, ahora en aquel momento recordó la única vez que el más joven utilizo aquel movimiento en su contra. Bajo su mirada a Asari el cual le observo fijo.

Iba a atacar de nuevo, cuando vio a Asari levantar la espada como si fuera a batear, un ligero tic nervioso aparece en la ceja de Squalo, antes de mirar de reojo a los dos observadores que estaban con ellos. Si mal no recordaba esa era…

-Estilo shigure souen Novena postura…

Afuera el resto de los Vongola y los Varia estaban sorprendidos, mientras que los cuatro de la Elitte se miraban confusos ellos sabían de quien era esa postura.

-Esa parece la postura común de Takeshi-menciona Giotto sorprendido a lo que recibe el asentimiento de Daemon, G y Knuckle.

-Novena postura de Shigure souen, se hizo hace unos cuantos años atrás por Jiro-Habla Rol mirando de reojo a los demás.-Cuando estábamos en medio de batalla…

-Justo cuando el idiota de cabeza de piña estaba débil y Rome-chan no podía moverse-dice Hayato tranquilamente, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Kuro.

-No estaba débil! Solo fue que mis ilusiones no funcionaban!-Le reclama de vuelta Kuro, pero si se fijaban en su rostro se le podría ver una venita a punto de reventar en su frente.

-Acéptalo piña estabas sin energía, parecías un herbívoro-le devuelve Rol como si se burlara del de capa índigo.

-Quieren dejar de pelear al extremo! Es seguro que está escuchándolos en este minuto!-Grita Kangaryu haciendo que tanto a Kuro como a Rol les corriera un escalofrío pero no lo hicieron notar.

-Porque la pose como si fuera a batear?-pregunta Daemon extrañado, mirando a los cuatro muchachos.

-Eso fue porque Jiro juega béisbol cuando está libre-suelta Rome-chan apareciendo al otro lado de Daemon, haciendo que el cabeza de melón se sobresaltara por aquella voz.

-Juega béisbol? Jiro?-los Vongola estaban sorprendidos, mientras que la risa de Belphegor inundaba los oídos de todos.

Volviendo a la batalla, Asari había hecho una especie de torbellino de agua, elevándolo hacia el lado en donde estaba Squalo, aunque él Varia había esquivado y luego había seguido con su propia espada para atacar al menor. Squalo iba a atacar cuando una figura aparece entremedio del agua.

-Oh así que a mis espaldas…-pensó el varia, hizo un pequeño movimiento usando su espada para apuñalar al menor, provocando una sorpresa colectiva en los que estaban afuera, excepto de Natsu y Jiro, quienes miraban con suficiencia.

La extraña figura que Squalo apuñalo se convirtió en agua que cayó encima del Varia. En aquel momento en donde se vio desprevenido, aparece otra figura con su sable en alto, llegando con rapidez en donde estaba Squalo.

-Utsushi ame…-El golpe del lado interior de la katana golpeo la nuca de Squalo, y la misma katana sacaba una cadena con una mitad del anillo Vongola faltante, el cual cayo en la mano del vencedor.

-Giotto gane~-El canturreo del guardián de la lluvia sonó en la cabezas de los Vongola.

Dos figuras aparecieron a los costados de Asari, la figura de capa celeste se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente y lo subió a su hombro. Mientras la figura de capa anaranjada daba un suspiro.

-El ganador es Yamamoto Asari-Anuncia Natsu finamente, luego mira la puerta-Hayato, la puerta.

Hayato asiente a pesar que su jefe no lo viera, le mando una mirada a Kuro el cual se acercó junto al peliplata a la puerta. Con tranquilidad abrieron esa bendita puerta, en donde salían Squalo y Asari el cual cargaba al primero…ambos guardianes de la Elitte fruncieron el ceño.

-Rol! Kangaryu! Levanten las defensas! Rome! Las ilusiones! Jiro y Natsu-sama aún están dentro.

-Que sucede?-Pregunta Giotto, su hiperintuicion se disparó totalmente.

-La bestia apareció antes de tiempo-Menciona Kuro, ingresando detrás de Hayato.

-Nicol! Magdalena! Cuiden que ni Vongola, ni varia ingresen!-Kangaryu después de ingresar, aparecen dos figuras de negro.

-Rome-chan? Que sucede?-pregunta Daemon mirando a la fémina de capa índigo.

-Iemitsu coloco una trampa sin que nos diéramos cuenta…ese maldito tenia agentes dentro de Aquarion.

Rome- chan miro nuevamente la pantalla, Varia igual estaban inquietos, Giotto y sus guardianes estaban en las mismas. Cuando por la pantalla vieron a Jiro.

Dentro de Aquarion, Natsu peleaba por su parte, había sido separado de Jiro en aquel momento y el agua seguía subiendo de forma torrencial. Chasqueo la lengua.

-Natsu! –grita Kangaryu, llegando a su lado junto con Hayato-Que pasa con estos tipos al extremo?!

-Son agentes de Iemitsu, por la vestimenta, no son guardias de Vongola o alguien cercano…-responde Natsu.

En el otro lado, estaba Jiro, la capa le molestaba y para su mala suerte no podía quitársela, por la maldita cámara. Ni si quiera desenvaino su espada, al golpear a los demás.

-Kufufufu~ tienes problemas Jiro-dice Kuro riéndose de la lluvia que solo le dio una sonrisa.

-Me molesta la capa y como estos van a morir~ no habrá problema en que coloques una ilusión-Le dice tranquilamente Jiro, el otro solo se ríe ligeramente, antes de colocar la ilusión en los monitores.

Rome-chan, Mammon y Daemon sintieron las ilusiones en los monitores, la chica y la arcobaleno de la niebla rieron, las ilusiones de Kuro eran más fuertes que cuando entrenaba a Daemon.

Todos los de la Elitte se quitaron sus gorros e hicieron todo rápido, no iban a perder tanto tiempo con la bestia marina.

En menos de un minuto salieron de aquel lugar, ilesos. Natsu encabezaba y por alguna razón que los Varia y Vongola notaron.

-Jiro…-fue lo único que dijo Natsu, antes de que una gran ráfaga de agua de cuestionable procedencia rodeara a la lluvia, gotas de agua caían del cielo, volviéndose una fuerte, así que tuvieron que resguardarse, menos Jiro el cual se retiró su capa dejando al descubierto su identidad.

-Natsu-sama!-Hayato miro con sorpresa a su cielo, el cual solo le sonríe, él tampoco sabía que iba a hacer aquello.

Asari se sorprendió, él era el guardián que le estuvo enseñando todo el tiempo?...su hermano menor?!

-Asari Yamamoto….-dijo el pelinegro de ojos ámbar que en ese minuto desprendía un aíre asesino que intimido a los Vongola-Ahora sabrás lo que hace la lluvia que limpia la sangre derramada…

-Takeshi…-susurra Asari sorprendido al ver a su hermano, blandía su espada de madera, parecida a la suya, sin darse cuenta y gracias a la fuerte lluvia vio a varios hombres en el suelo, las cuales eran arrastrados por una especie de golondrina de agua, que formaban aquel hermoso baile de sable que hacía el menor de los Yamamoto.

La lluvia se detuvo de a poco, hasta dejar a Takeshi como siempre una sonrisa en su rostro, todo aíre asesino desaparecido, mientras que su capa la llevaba colgada en su hombro.

-Tipos extraños desaparecidos Boss~-canturreo el guardián de la lluvia de la Elitte.

Los demás miembros le miraron incrédulos, no sabían si era un chiste o que, primero Hayato y ahora Takeshi.

-En serio?-le miro de reojo Kuro con una sonrisa divertida.

-Te dije que me molestaba la capa para pelear apropiadamente-Ríe Takeshi.

Todos los Vongola se quedaron pasmados, hasta que una capa celeste ondeaba al lado de Takeshi y reía con diversión, mientras que el chico de cabellos negros desaparecía….ahora habían visto, era una ilusión o tal vez el muchacho jugaba con su mente.

-Jajajaja en verdad creyeron que era el hermano menor de Yamamoto Asari?-ríe con ganas Jiro, ante la mirada incrédula de todos-Pues si lo soy-dijo lo último tan bajo que nadie lo escucho.

-Kuro, Jiro van a tener que explicar esto…-dijo Natsu mirando a ambos que se tensaron.

Asari le pareció que era su hermano, en serió era su hermano, no era la ilusión, frunció su ceño en aquel momento. A paso firme el mayor de los hijos Yamamoto se acercó al de capa celeste para quitarle lo que cubría el rostro del muchacho, solo para encontrarse con otra capa.

-Lo siento pero si te muestro mi cara debo asesinarte y tú no quieres eso Asari-san-dice lentamente y de forma espeluznante el chico de la capa-Aunque…ya por una equivocación de Kuro, se me fue revelada mi identidad…

Asari retrocedió y Natsu tuvo que carraspear para dar por finalizado aquel tema. Con solo una mirada calló a sus guardianes y llamo la atención de todos.

-Takeshi estás a cargo de llevar a las lluvias al hospital-Indica Natsu a lo que su guardián de la lluvia asiente, luego mira a los demás-Ahora….mañana a la misma hora de hoy, es la batalla de los guardianes de la niebla…

Al final el nombrado retiro su capa y la ilusión que llevaba encima, dejando ver su rostro calmado, mientras que Kuro se burlaba de él.

-Llevan dos guardianes identificados para su mala suerte-Dice Natsu tranquilamente, para luego desaparecer, dejando solamente a Jiro o mejor dicho Takeshi.

-Takeshi…porque?-Inquiere el mayor de los hermanos Yamamoto, el mas joven solo sonríe.

-Si te dijera, estaría revelando el secreto de toda la Elitte y lamentablemente eso deben hacerlos solos…nosotros dejamos indicios

-Indicios que indicios?-pregunta Giotto con sorpresa el menor solo ríe levemente.

-Eso es lo malo, ustedes no lo notan y por nuestra mala suerte tenemos que forzarnos…pero no todos son así, solo busquen bien~ se llevaran una gran sorpresa-En un rápido movimiento, Takeshi noquea a Asari y se lleva a las dos lluvias en sus hombros, hasta desaparecer de la vista de los demás.

* * *

**_Miharu: bueno espero que les haya gustado al capitulo y...chan chan chan!-ignore los sonidos raros-_**

**_Asari: Nunca creí que mi hermano sea la lluvia de la Elitte_**

**_Squalo: VROOOOIII! ME ESTABAN TOMANDO EL PELO!_**

**_Takeshi: ma~ ma~ Squalo-nii no grites vas a dejar a alguien sordo-Trata de calmar al peliblanco-_**

**_Miharu: -Escapando lentamente de las lluvias-_**

**_Natsu: A donde vas?-la nota alejarse-_**

**_Miharu: B-bueno nos tenemos que ir, esto...espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y...y bueno como tengo a alguien enojado p-por e-el extraño desenlace._**

**_Hayato: Eso de no mencionar que narras mal las batallas_**

**_Miharu: Ha-chan malvado!-exclama molesta-Bueno, como sea, review o tomates o cualquier cosa todo es recibido owo nos vemos en el próximo~_**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Hooola~ pude actualizar antes *A* aunque si tuve algunos problemillas como...la U -se va a su rincón-De hecho como estamos sin clases por las protestas que hemos tenido, hace que tenga que estudiar igual...y que tengo que andar en el trabajo ;-; bueno eso es lo de menos XD últimamente encuentro tiempo libre para escribir así que me hace feliiiiz~**_

_**Natsu: -Le apunta con una pistola-Te falta algo que decir**_

_**Miharu: B-bueno N-natsu-sama está aquí y-y pues eso-Traga en seco-**_

_**Natsu:-La deja inconsciente-Lo que quiso decir es que el capitulo será de mis dos queridos y traviesos guardianes de la niebla.**_

_**Kuro: Kufufufu~ Daemon va a morir-Con una sonrisa escalofriante-**_

_**Rome: No va a morir...ah boss, esa persona se esta desangrando-apunta a Miharu-**_

**_Natsu: Tranquila, estará bien-Se la lleva arrastrando- Nos vemos abajo_**

**_Kuro: Kufufu~ KHR no le pertenece a la moribunda(?) solo la trama_**

* * *

_**Cap 8: Las ilusiones del pasado.**_

Reborn y Jack estaban a un paso de encontrar a Antonio y a un par de pasillos de donde se encontraba el noveno. El peliazulado seguía corriendo por el pasillo con el arcobaleno del sol en su hombro, cuando escuchan una voz muy españolada para su gusto y sobretodo en una mansión en Italia.

-POR EL DIABLO!-grita un pelicastaño y ojos verdosos que en ese momento estaba desquiciado, ese maldito pasillo estaba lleno de guardias y para el colmo parecían cucarachas.

-Cálmate, no creí que eras tan escandaloso-Le habla un bebé de gafas rojas y pelo azulado, cubierta con una capa, portaba un rifle y en su cuello colgaba un pacificador.

Jack y Reborn procesaron con rapidez las dos voces al momento que doblaban y encontraban a dicho muchacho de cabello castaño en el suelo y al bebé sobre su cabeza.

-Lal que le hiciste?-pregunta Reborn llegando al lado de la nombrada.

-Pues hacer callar a este idiota…-Le responde Lal, levantando sus gafas, mostrando sus ojos rojo vino.

Jack se acercó a su compañero y le dio una patada para que ese despertara, luego girarse a los dos arcobalenos. El arcobaleno del sol y la arcobaleno maldita, se miraron mutuamente antes de avanzar por los pasillos que faltaban, en cosa de minutos llegan a un pasillo sin salida.

-Sir Reborn, lady Lal por donde debemos ir?-pregunta Jack mirando alguna pista, si no se apresuraban podían atacarlos.

-El Caravaggio a la izquierda-Dice el arcobaleno del sol, Lal miro a su compañero. Tanto Antonio como Jack, miraron en búsqueda de dicha pintura.

Al entrar encontraron algo extraño en el noveno, pero sabían que seguía con vida porque la mirada de él les seguía.

Kuro dio un suspiro pesado mientras una ilusión de un oso de dos metros perseguía al Vongola de la niebla.

-DEJA DE LANZARME ESE MALDITO OSO!-le grita Daemon Spade, era como el décimo o undécimo oso que le lanzaba su tutor.

-Kufufufu~ Rome-chan coloca una barrera para Daemon-dice Kuro al aíre, Daemon le miro incrédulo, cuando un escalofrío recorre su espalda, esa sensación, observo a todos lados para finalmente mirar fijamente a uno de los árboles.

Una figura femenina, cubierta con una capa índigo aparece en el rasgo de visión de Daemon, haciendo que este pestañeara con confusión en su rostro. La fémina se ríe ligeramente al haberle hecho caso al otro muchacho de capa índigo.

Daemon confuso miro a su alrededor, notando una gran intensidad y se vio atrapado entre cuatro paredes, una habitación oscura el cual tenía una luz y en aquel una cama con un pequeño cuerpo encima de este. Daemon abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer aquel cuerpo y corrió a aquella.

-Mukuro…-susurro al reconocer a su pequeño hermano, en una camilla con un parche en unos de sus ojos.

Aun podía recordar aquel día que sus padres arrebataron a sus hermanos de sus brazos y lo entregaron a la familia de la mafia. Su hermano tenía unos hermosos ojos azules hasta ese entonces en el que era un bebé…y su hermana unos hermosos ojos purpuras. El ilusionista de cabeza de melón, levanto su mirada para ver otra camilla cerca de la que estaba el, visualizando el cabello violeta y cuerpo tan delicado que podría romperse.

Se colocó al medio de ambos cuerpos, cuando nota que los dos niños que había en aquella habitación oscura abrían sus ojos, el parche en ambos desaparecía de la vista de los mellizos para mirar a su hermano mayor, el cual se horrorizaba al ver sus pequeñas caritas de ese entonces.

Chrome solo poseía un solo ojo, el otro lo había perdido en cambio Mukuro obtuvo uno de sus ojos en color rojizo, con un extraño signo en kanji.

-Que pasa Onii-chan?-pregunta la pequeña Chrome, ladeando su cabeza-Tienes miedo? Igual tengo miedo…pero no nos han dejado ir…

-Onii-san, crees que cambiamos? Somos malos cierto?-pregunta la voz infantil de Mukuro, en sus manos de los dos infantes aparecían un tridente para el niño y una lanza para la niña.

-No sabes por lo que pasamos cierto?...te olvidaste de nosotros cuando éramos así…-dice nuevamente Chrome, su voz apenas escuchándose, como si fuera un viento pasando.

-Tienes tu mente encerrado en las ilusiones de que somos normales Onii-san-Murmura el pequeño Mukuro, su mirada sin sentimiento.

Daemon no podía, retrocedía unos pasos al ver la escena siguiente frente a sus ojos, Chrome había tenido su ojo de vuelta pero este término con el mismo kanji que Mukuro, los dos con unas sonrisas sádicas, mientras los cuerpos de los que fueron la familia que los tenia estaban en el suelo, algunos sin miembros o sin sus cabezas.

¿Por qué estaba viendo esto? ¿Por qué de sus orbes caían lagrimas? Él no era así…no era débil. En aquel momento se dio cuenta, estaba en una ilusión, al parecer de parte de los dos guardianes de la niebla de la Elitte.

-Que pasa Daemon-nii? Nos temes? Tienes miedo de tus hermanitos?-dice Mukuro con su sonrisa, su ropa con sangre ajena y se iba acercando a Daemon.

-Olvidaste este hecho Onii-chan, quieres creer que somos normales-Susurra Chrome, acercándose igualmente, su vestido blanco con manchas de sangre que no era suya ondeando a su andar.

Mientras veían a Daemon tomar su cabeza y retroceder, diciendo cosas que no podían entender. Kuro y Rome-chan se miraron, sería tiempo de parar la ilusión?...estaban mostrándole lo que ellos pasaron cuando apenas eran unos niños de cinco años. Pero era necesario si debían hacer que él mayor sacara todo su potencial y ahí fue donde vieron nuevamente a la persona que después, los cuido pero los ignoraba, hacer aparecer su guadaña y que la ilusión fuera destruida.

-Vaya entonces pudiste destruir una ilusión media de mi hermana-dice Kuro con una ligera sonrisa, después de varios días usando diversas imágenes de la infancia de los dos guardianes de la niebla de la elitte, pudieron hacer que su hermano sacara su potencial.

-Que fue esto?-Exclamo jadeando Daemon, eso había sido fuerte, sobre todo para el si eran sus hermanos. Rome-chan y Kuro se miraron de reojo.

-Fue un extracto de las memorias de tus hermanos menores…Es la parte que tu no sabías de ellos-dice Rome, antes de desaparecer y que solo quedaran Kuro y Daemon.

-Como que extracto?

-Un fragmento, que tus hermanos tienen presente, antes de que fueran rescatados por la Vongola, cuando el nono envió a la arcobaleno de la niebla…-Kuro dio un suspiro, aun recordaba que después de la masacre que habían hecho ellos dos y en aquel momento una mujer de capa oscura les observaba con sorpresa, antes de tomar las manos de ambos y llevárselos de aquel lugar-La ilusionista Viper…en otras palabras Esper Mammon….

-El guardián de la niebla de varia es un arcobaleno?-pregunto con sorpresa Daemon.

-Exactamente, por eso debes ganar, ella es fuerte y si quieres ser el guardián de Vongola debes ganar…aunque espero que cuando tus hermanos te cuenten lo que sigue de ese último fragmento…sea cuando hayas terminado esto…

En Italia Jack, Reborn, Antonio y Lal observaban con sorpresa al noveno, este no era el verdadero, nunca podría decir tales palabras.

-Que sucede Reborn? Porque me miras así-pregunta nuevamente el hombre.

-Porque dice que le dejara la organización a Iemitsu?-inquiere Jack, anteponiéndose a la respuesta de Reborn.

-Quien te está hablando a ti, insolente-El hombre frunció su entrecejo-Además quien necesita a Xanxus y a Giotto, ni si quiera Natsu es suficiente, Iemitsu se merece quedar con la organización, Los demás deben morir-Eso fue lo que sobrepaso a Reborn, el conocía al noveno y nunca diría tal cosa, porque él siempre fue tranquilo en aquel sentido. Además de que había cuidado de Xanxus y Natsu como si en verdad fueran sus hijos de sangre.

Ante la sorpresa no vieron venir en que el hombre de edad se levantó de su silla y los apunto con un arma. Reborn escucho el grito de Antonio cuando le quitaba de la trayectoria de la bala.

Natsu tenía a un desmayado Giotto colgando como saco de patatas en su hombro, sus guardianes miraban con diversión a su jefe por llevar de tal forma al heredero de los Vongola.

-Tsk…este es el único imbécil que se duerme a mitad de un río…-menciona Natsu mientras que Kuro y Rome-chan sonreían ligeramente.

-Boss hoy le toca a Takeshi cubrir el área, no habrá problemas porque Gyuudon está en el hospital como siempre custodiando, Nicol y Magdalena se encuentran haciendo rondas y no tenemos noticias de Italia…-dio un resumen Hayato, a lo que Natsu asiente tranquilamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos Giotto abre sus ojos, encontrándose con capas índigo, amarilla, roja y naranja en frente suyo, haciendo que este despertara completamente y asustado. El rubio observo a todos lados, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaban en el gimnasio.

-Que estamos haciendo aquí?

-Este es el campo de batalla para el anillo de la niebla-Dice Natsu, mientras que un "_Kufufufu~" _aparecía de fondo, lo que hacía que un escalofrío pasara en la espalda del rubio.

-Giotto estas bien?-pregunta G jalando las mejillas de su mejor amigo de infancia.

-Haha despertaste que bueno Giotto-dice Asari, con muchos parches y vendas por todo el cuerpo, cosa que hizo que se preocupara el rubio.

-Estas bien Asari?-recibe un asentimiento de parte del nombrado, Giotto pudo suspirar en paz.

Por el contrario en el otro lado del gimnasio Rome-chan miraba al que era el guardián del rayo de Varia, desmayado solo con que había hecho una ilusión de la arcobaleno de la niebla con su cuerpo original.

-Entonces así era Mammon?-pregunta con sorpresa Belphegor mirando al bebé que solo daba un suspiro.

-Kufufufu~ te muestro como era el arcobaleno de la tormenta, la pareja de _mamma-_Tanto Kuro como Rome le decían madre o mamá a Viper y la arcobaleno no le importaba al final, ellos fueron criados después de aquel día.

-No quiero saber cómo era antes-reclama el guardián de la tormenta de Varia, recibiendo una sonrisa de diversión de parte de Kuro, encantaba colocar celoso a rubio príncipe.

-Basura…Mukuro y Chrome fueron los únicos que vieron la sensual anatomía de Mammon…además de Fong-Oh si hasta Xanxus se divertía a costillas de su guardián.

Natsu los vio a lo lejos, haciendo que de un suspiro, era bastante chistosa la cara de Belphegor y que decir de Levi, uno estaba con hemorragia nasal-sin darse cuenta- y el otro estaba desmayado.

-Xanxus-nii! Tus guardianes no pueden dormir ahora-El nombrado asiente a lo que dice Natsu, para luego patear al rayo de Varia. Vaya forma de despertar a alguien, pensó Natsu.

Kuro y Rome se acercaron a su jefe, el cual estaba al centro del gimnasio, para luego dar un suspiro, tanto Kangaryu y Hayato estaban custodiando a Varia y Vongola.

-Kufufufu~ falta Daemon y se puede comenzar –Dice Kuro, en el momento en que acababa de decir aquello, llegaba Daemon, el cual fue recibido por sus compañeros.

-Guardianes de la niebla pueden acercarse-dice Natsu, Rome y Kuro a sus lados, cada uno con una lanza la chica y el muchacho con un tridente.

Daemon se fijó en aquello y pestañea confuso, esos parecían las armas que aparecieron en las ilusiones que las dos nieblas le habían mostrado en la mañana. Las dos personas de capa índigo se percataron de la mirada que les enviaba Daemon y solo pudieron sonreír ligeramente.

-La batalla de hoy es entre Mammon y Daemon Spade… -Cuando Natsu decía eso, los dos guardianes de la niebla de la elitte, comprobaron los anillos para luego asentir de acuerdo-Que la batalla comience.

-Hm así que tú eres la persona que estaba entrenando mi _hijo y mi hija_?-pregunta el arcobaleno de la niebla, mientras se deshacía de las cadenas que poseían todo su poder.

-Nufufufu~ tu eres un bebé es imposible que hayas tenido familia-dice Daemon, grave error pensó Kuro, con unas venas marcadas en su frente, está bien sería su hermano real pero no iban a insultar a su madre.

-Kufufufu~ está buscando que lo mate-dice Kuro, logrando que sus compañeros que estaban presentes le miraran.

-Lo sorprendente es que Viper-nee les llame hijos-Menciona Natsu, mientras que Rome asentía con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Falta que aparezca padre-murmura la fémina a lo que Natsu la miro con ternura y Kuro la abrazaba.

Daemon le costó esquivar la ilusión que la arcobaleno de la niebla había lanzado sobre él, logrando confundir a la misma con un canasto de balones de basket.

Viper se elevó y observo a Daemon por debajo de su capa, como si estuviera analizándolo con la mirada. Daemon a eso no le gusto, apretó con fuerza su agarre de su guadaña y se acercó al bebé agitando su arma, el cual fue esquivado por Viper.

-Vaya, vaya…eres valiente no?-Viper fijo su mirada tranquila y noto que algo la había atrapado.-Hm una serpiente…?

-Eso que es?-pregunto con sorpresa Giotto desde el lugar en el que estaba confinado, Hayato quien custodiaba los observo un momento antes de contestar.

-Es una técnica que la eh visto antes en Kuro…Se llama el camino de las bestias, al parecer Daemon Spade encontró como va a atacar a Viper-nee-La voz del guardián de la tormenta de la Elitte se había vuelto en aquel momento profunda y que hizo que escalofríos pasaran por la espalda de G, Asari, Giotto y Knuckle.

-A que te refieres Hayato?-pregunta G, mirando a su hermano menor el cual le observo con seriedad.

-Que si puede utilizar las enseñanzas de Kuro y Rome, puede que tenga alguna posibilidad de ganar…-Responde nuevamente Hayato, mandándole una mirada al guardián del sol que estaba al otro lado igual con un rostro serio.-_Y descubrir nuestro secreto-_Pensó para si mismo.

Viper se deshizo de las serpientes que habían alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, noto que de pronto Daemon giraba tres veces su guadaña para luego golpearla, Viper tuvo una sensación de Deja vu.

Daemon golpeo con su guadaña el suelo en donde segundos después salieron columnas de fuego que aparecieron por todo el gimnasio, una de esas columnas le dio de lleno a Viper, la cual salió ilesa, se transportó cual niebla y fijo su mirada en el muchacho.

-Al parecer aprendiste bien, que si hubiera caído en tu trampa, hubiera sido quemada por estos, pero tienen una falencia igual…-Al decir eso Viper o Mammon como se le conocía actualmente con su poder hizo una ilusión, congelando los pilares de fuego de Daemon.

-HACE FRÍO AL LIMITE!-Grita/habla Knuckle, echando humo por el frío que había en aquel momento.

-Típico de _mamma-_Ríe ligeramente Kuro, apoyando su cuerpo ligeramente sobre la cabeza de su hermana-Nos atrapo en la ilusión.

-Mukuro-nii pesas-murmura bajo la muchacha, sin despegar su mirada de la batalla.

Las piernas de Daemon se comenzaron a congelar para sorpresa de Giotto y de sus amigos. Mientras que el pacificador de la niebla brillaba con mayor intensidad.

Daemon fue lanzado fuerte contra el piso, bien sabían todos los Varias que la arcobaleno de la niebla estaba molesta con el muchacho.

-DAEMON!-grito Giotto al ver a su amigo golpearse contra el suelo de madera con fuerza.

-Hayato! Déjanos salir de este lugar! Daemon va a morir!-reclama G, el guardián de la tormenta de la elitte le mira con seriedad y alzo una ceja.

-Si fuera así les dejaría y paramos toda esta competencia, pero ténganle confianza a su compañero, no por nada fue instruido por Kuro-Le responde con calma Hayato, volviendo a mirar el combate desde su lugar.

-Nufufufu~ descanse lo suficiente con ese golpe arcobaleno-Daemon se coloca de pie, mientras una densa neblina le comienza a cubrir el entorno, uno de sus ojos cambio a un signo conocido entre los naipes.

-Oya, oya? Despertó totalmente la _pica? _–Kuro y Rome, observaron con sorpresa el que el poder de su hermano despertara en aquel momento.-Kufufufu~ esto será entretenido. A ver que logra

Mammon frunce su ceño debajo de su capucha, mientras bajaba al suelo, en aquel momento no se percató de que Daemon golpeaba una vez más el suelo con la guadaña. El suelo de madera se comenzó a partir en dos llegando a donde estaba Mammon y un gran pilar de fuego cubre por completo a la arcobaleno.

Seguido, flores de loto rodearon el pilar de fuego, haciendo que los demás se mostraran con sorpresa. A Mammon le costó salir de esa ilusión.

Para la sorpresa de todos, se encontraban dentro de una ilusión en donde cartas de naipes rodeaban todo el entorno del gimnasio. Y pequeños naipes giraban a alta velocidad alrededor del cuerpo de Daemon.

-Al parecer no va a dejar a _mamma _hacer algo-Dice Rome mirando a su hermano, sobre ellos y los demás de la elitte existía una pequeña capa de ilusión que hacían que no cayeran en dicha ilusión.

-D-dónde estamos?!-Exclamo Knuckle, con sorpresa en su rostro.

Hayato observo un minuto a los guardianes Vongola para luego volver su mirada en el combate. –Se encuentran en la ilusión que coloco Daemon… pero por lo que noto no es tan fuerte para Kuro-había notado la neblina que llevaban ellos encima.

Y la tormenta de la Elitte no era el único que noto aquello, a decir verdad los demás guardianes se dieron cuenta de las llamas de niebla y vieron el tridente y la lanza de los gemelos brillar en gran intensidad.

Mammon en aquel momento estaba siendo succionada por las ilusión de cartas de Daemon, aquellos naipes se volvieron irrompibles y no podía salir de aquella ilusión.

-Nufufufu~ que sucede arcobaleno de la niebla?-Pregunto con diversión Daemon.

-Hmp ya verás mocoso-Mammon se estaba molestando con aquella burla. De forma rápida hizo desaparecer esa ilusión pero no la de las grandes cartas. Hizo una ilusión de ella multiplicándose en gran cantidad.

Daemon ondeo su guadaña contra la ilusionista de Varia, la arcobaleno se alejó y distorsiono el entorno y Daemon solo choco su guadaña contra el suelo y los naipes volvieron. Viper lo envolvió en una especie de manta y la mascota la cual creció a base de ilusiones lo rodeo.

Cuando Giotto se preocupó más por el pelimelón, lo que rodeaba a Daemon, exploto y naipes volaron a todos lados. Mammon ni si quiera vio venir el momento en que algo la atrapaba y Daemon cortaba con la guadaña la cadena. Obteniendo la mitad del anillo faltante y luego unirlos.

Un silencio se hizo todos en una especio de trance al ver quien gano. Hasta que Kuro y Rome salieron del shock… todo había pasado rápido en aquel momento.

Los gemelos sin mucho esfuerzo deshicieron la ilusión, volviendo a la normalidad el gimnasio, Daemon los vio con algo de sorpresa en su rostro, al ver que desvanecieron tan rápido aquella ilusión.

Mammon solo dio un suspiro ligero, y observo a los gemelos que solo sonrieron a la arcobaleno.

Natsu se acercó y anunció al ganador de aquel encuentro –Daemon Spade es el ganador del encuentro.

Las barras de metal que cubrían a ambos equipos se levantaron. Kuro lentamente se acercó a Natsu y le dijo algo al oído, el jefe de la Elitte dio un suspiro.

-Xanxus-nii, Giotto… deben estar alerta de este combate…es por el bien de todos y sobretodo del noveno-Menciono Natsu seriamente, tenía que tener cuidado con lo que vaya a decir Reborn desde Italia- El próximo combate es del guardián de la nube. Alaude Hibari y Gola mosca…mañana nos veremos a la misma que hoy.

Con eso desaparecieron los de la Elitte, Varia frunció el ceño y observaron a Gola mosca, de por si sabían y Natsu se los dijo que no debían hacer explotar el robot, porque contenía algo extraño y no podía saber que era.

Rol observo desde uno de los pilares de la escuela. Un pajarillo amarillo cantaba el himno de Nami-chuu y volaba a su alrededor. Era el turno de la nube.

-Hm…veamos como lo hace…-murmuro para nuevo desaparecer.

Giotto y los demás felicitaron a Daemon el cual se desmayó pero el rubio lo alcanzo a sujetar, al final de cuentas era el único que estaba en mejor condición que los demás. Giotto creyó que podría hablar un momento con Natsu pero le ignoro y se fue.

-Es probable que algo vaya a pasar en el combate de la nube…-Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, era Mammon.

-Que quieres decir?-G frunció el ceño, la arcobaleno solo negó con su cabeza, dando a entender de que no sabía.

-Solo sepan que mañana hay que tener un extremo cuidado…algo está planeando Sawada Iemitsu…no por nada Natsu dijo aquello…-Después de eso la ilusionista desapareció.

-Ojala que no sea algo malo-Dice Giotto con preocupación en su rostro.

Giotto junto a los demás fueron a dejar a Daemon a su casa. Notaron una risa bastante curiosa solo para encontrar a Mukuro Spade jugando con un fuego artificial mientras que Chrome le miraba curiosa. Eran como dos niños pequeños.

-Mukuro, Chrome!-Llama G a los gemelos, los cuales levantaron la mirada al ver quien les llamaba.

-Kufufufu~ hola cabeza de pulpo uno~-Saluda Mukuro, haciendo que una venita salte en la frente del proclamado pulpo.

-Hola chicos, que le sucedió a Onii-chan?-Pregunta Chrome ladeando su cabeza y acercándose a ellos.

-Se desmayó tanto jugar-Dice rápidamente Asari, haciendo que los gemelos alcen una ceja. Por dentro los dos pelipiñas se burlaban de tal mentira.

-Ah, Onii-san no aprende…-murmura Mukuro, cargando a su hermano en la espalda-Bueno gracias por traerlo.

Chrome los observo, mientras Mukuro entraba con su hermano en la espalda, antes de darles una sonrisa y preguntar- Les sucedió algo? Están muy heridos y cansados.

Los cuatro muchachos se tensaron, para luego mirar a la chica que les observaba curiosa. Así que no sabían que decir, hasta que se acordaron de sus hermanos.

-Chrome…-Comenzó Asari con nervios en su tono de voz, Chrome ya sabía que iban a preguntar-Sabes que hacen Hayato y Takeshi? En dónde están?

-Kufufufu~? Se perdieron o qué?-La voz del gemelo mayor los hizo saltar, en que momento había llegado.

-No, bueno…es que…-Asari no sabía que decir, no podía decirles nada a los gemelos, que por más que sean tan problemáticos, no significaba que estén involucrado.

-No es nada, no se preocupen-Habla Giotto rápidamente, los gemelos los miraban confusos y como si estuvieran analizando- B-bueno nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos!

Con eso, Giotto, Knuckle, G y Asari se fueron demasiado rápido. Al verlos huir así Chrome y Mukuro se miraron levemente para luego sonreír con diversión en su rostro. Tres figuras arriba del techo saltaron y se apoyaron en las paredes. Las tres personas se retiraron dichas capas revelándose nuevamente.

-Tsunayoshi, capaz que Giotto te pregunte algo…al final de cuentas…Takeshi y Hayato se revelaron y son los más cercanos a ti-Menciona Mukuro, mirando al castaño que solo dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Pero somos más a los que no han encontrado, de hecho Takeshi se suponía que ibas a revelarte hasta el combate de cielo-Tsuna observo al pelinegro que estaba a su lado el cual dejo escapar una risa.

-Lo siento~ creo que me deje llevar~-Canturrea Takeshi.

Todos rieron con diversión antes de separarse, cada uno regresando a su casa y los gemelos entrando a la suya.

-Mukuro-nii _mamma _dice que está perfectamente-Dice Chrome al ver una llamita de niebla flotando en la cocina.

-Qué bueno, dile que se cuide y que se comunique con _papa _–Le sonríe el peliazul y la fémina asiente.

Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos para luego mirarse… _tendremos que evadir a Daemon_ pensaron los dos. Pero no querían contar el secreto que han ocultado en la niebla, aquella fachada que se comienza a caer y que está en toda la Elitte…solo esperaban que no fuera tan pronto.

* * *

_**Miharu: Y ESO ES TODO~ POR HOY OWO bueno reviví luego de que Kangaryu me curara~**_

_**Natsu: Viper-nee se comporta como la madre de mis guardianes...**_

_**Miharu: eeh ok?... bueno les tengo una pregunta a quien le parecería ver la batalla del cielo?~ o lo dejo hasta la batalla de nube owo en la que tengo una sorpresa donde se encuentra Vindice.**_

**_Takeshi: Mmm yo quiero hasta nube!~ -levanta la mano como niño pequeño._**

**_Miharu: L-lo siento, pero no pueden votar ustedes-nerviosa retrocede-_**

**_Hayato: Tsk... no nos vamos a quedar mirando si piensas eso-le fulmina con la mirada-_**

**_Giotto: NO QUIERO COMBATE DE CIELO!-grita y huye tan rápido como puede-_**

**_Asari: ma~ma~ no es para tanto._**

**_Miharu: -Escapa antes que comience la guerra- NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! Y ME AVISAN SI QUIEREN O NO BATALLA! NOS VEMOS~_**

**_Hayato: OYE! NO ESCAPES!-la sale persiguiendo-_**

**_Takeshi: haha Review o tomates, bombas, piñas._**

**_Natsu: Nos vemos bye bye!_**

**_Miharu: SAL LOCO DE LA NICOTINAAA!-huye muuuuy lejos, siendo perseguida por Hayato-_**

**_Natsu: Porque siempre terminamos igual..._**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Holiwis~ siento no haber subido el cap antes pero me pegue con otra cosa y luego me llenaron de asambleas en la U pero aun así aquí está~ espero y les guste ^^**_

_**Ah el nombre lo hice en honor al capitulo del arco de Varia, owo**_

_**KHR no me pertenece**_

* * *

_**Cap 9: La última batalla de los guardianes.**_

Kyoya Hibari, de por si siempre era un muchacho que prefería la soledad, nunca se había acercado a nadie más que a su hermano mayor…hasta que paso… la muerte de sus padres. Él tendría a lo menos cinco años cuando sucedió.

Sin embargo el pequeño Kyoya noto el cambio de su hermano, inclusive lo había abandonado. Esos serían unos recuerdos dolorosos para el pero que siempre guardaba como suyos. Sabía que Alaude no quería verlo o eso es lo que él pensaba. Así que prácticamente fue dejado con su tío Fong.

Alaude por su lado, después de la muerte de sus padres quiso cargar todo por sí solo. Siempre creyó que su hermano menor estaría mejor lejos de él. Por eso lo dejo con su tío.

Quien imaginaria que Kyoya crearía una barrera impenetrable hacía Alaude. Y para el disgusto del rubio cenizo, con las únicas personas con las que se abría de forma emocional, era con su tío o con los hermanos de sus _amigos_.

Alaude nunca supo sí estuvo mal lo que hizo, por el hecho de que él siempre sabía que todo lo que hacía estaba bien. Muchas veces Fong le había dicho de que no estaba bien lo que hacía pero simplemente no iba a hacer caso. Por eso, cuando vio a Kyoya volver a la edad de los 14 años a su lado le tomó por sorpresa y más al saber que su tío ya no estaba o eso fue lo que le dijo en pocas palabras Kyoya. Sin saber que en realidad Fong en aquel momento ya era un arcobaleno.

Alaude veía a la lejanía como su hermano se reunía con herbívoros, aunque prácticamente los herbívoros tenían la misma sangre que sus _amigos_. Era como si aquel grupo con el que se reunía su hermano, se conocieran desde siempre, cosa que lo desconcertaba gran parte del tiempo.

Ahora en las últimas semanas, a penas y veía a su hermano una vez a las quinientas por estar peleando con Rol. Ese muchacho de la capa morada realmente le irritaba, prácticamente cada vez que lo veía creía que el chico le hacía burla y para su mala suerte tendrá la edad de su hermano menor.

Y para su mala suerte, aquella figura que escondía su identidad entre la tela estaba esperándole con una taza de café en sus manos. En SU cocina de SU casa, cosa que lo irrito, ¿quién lo había dejado entrar?

-Hm…deja de mirarme así omnívoro-Para colmo de las cosas, ese tipo le había nombrado omnívoro. Cosa que disgustaba demasiado a Alaude.

-Quien te dejo entrar?-Pregunta el rubio cenizo a lo que recibe una ligera sonrisa de burla de parte del otro.

-hm…Tu hermano-Responde con tranquilidad el de capa morada, era el día en que vería si el mayor era fuerte.

Alaude frunció el ceño, que estaba haciendo Kyoya al dejar entrar extraños a la casa. Aunque debía saber de qué era su culpa el no hablar o por lo menos comunicarse más con el más joven.

Volvió a mirar a la persona que estaba frente a él y analizo sus movimientos. Rol en cambio se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta posicionarse frente a Alaude. Nuevamente comenzaría a preguntar lo mismo.

-Quién eres?-Y ahí estaba nuevamente la pregunta que le había estado haciendo desde que lo comenzó a entrenar.

-…Una persona-responde el de capa morada, para la irritación de Alaude, con sarcasmo.

-Por no decir quién eres y por entrometerte en mi casa,_ te arrestare hasta la muerte_\- Y comenzaron con la pelea de todos los días, para entretención de Rol y para enojo de Alaude.

Giotto despertó asustado y gritando, mientras que un chico de cabello castaño entraba a la habitación, soñoliento.

-Giotto-nii deja de gritar son las tres de la mañana-Exclamo el castaño, para luego salir de la habitación, dejando a su hermano pidiendo disculpas.

Giotto dio un suspiro, esperaba que la batalla de hoy estuviera bien, luego de eso volvió a dormirse.

A las 6 am, una figura cubierta con una capa anaranjada, la cual estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, aburrido y la cantidad de bombas que estaba por el suelo y rodeando la cama del rubio lo demostraba.

En una de sus manos tenía un pequeño aparato y al frente de la cama había dos parlantes grandes. Apretó el botón de encendido y la música resonó por toda la calle.

Giotto debido a ese ruido tan fuerte salto de su cama, encontrándose con las bombas que explotaron.

-AAAAH!

-JAJAJJAJAJAJAJA-se reía Natsu al ver como quedo el rubio.

Luego de media hora el de capa anaranjada iba al lado del rubio el cual aún estaba algo chamuscado por las bombas y sus oídos parecían que iban a explotar en cualquier momento.

Los dos cielos llegaron a un claro y Natsu chasqueo sus dedos, al instante una capa verde y otra roja aparecieron en la visión de Giotto, el cual estaba sorprendido por la rapidez.

-Hayato, te quedas cargo del combate y fíjate que Rol no haga nada extraño…otra cosa, dile a Varia que se asegure de que Gola Mosca sea destruido pero en batalla…acabo de recibir noticias de Italia-Hablo el de capa anaranjada bajo, solo para ellos tres.

-Si Natsu-sama, voy donde el adicto a las peleas y hablare con los demás-Dicho esto, Hayato desapareció, ante la mirada sorprendida de Giotto.

-Gyuudon, como está la condición de Lampo Bovino?-Giotto miro al de capa naranja, luego al de capa verde, estaba preocupado por el peliverde.

-Sigue inconsciente, pero está a salvo, Elena-san, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan y Hana-san están cuidando de él, Natsu-nii-Dice el niño tranquilamente, Giotto respiro tranquilo al escuchar eso.

-Giotto-Natsu llamo al mayor el cual salto en su lugar y miro a los otros dos-Hoy vamos a hacer todo los entrenamientos que hicimos durante la semana-Anunció, para luego mirar a Gyuudon-Gyuudon pelea contra Giotto.

-Si Natsu-nii!-asiente el más joven lanzándose contra el rubio.

Para Giotto esto sería agotador.

Hayato, Takeshi y Kuro miraban con diversión a los que habían llegado, desde la oscuridad. Ya era de noche e iban a acatar las órdenes que les encomendaron.

G, Knuckle, Asari y Daemon discutían entre sí, además de estar esperando a Alaude y Giotto aunque ninguno de los dos aparecía. Rome apareció de la nada logrando asustar a los que estaban en la escuela.

-Porque Giotto no llega aun?!-Exclama molesto G los demás le miraban.

-Giotto se quedara a entrenar con Natsu-sama-Una voz hizo sobresaltar a todos.

Tres sombras se alzaron en el techo y saltaron cayendo perfectamente de pie y quedando al lado de Rome. El de capa roja y el de capa azul estaban con la capucha puesta cosa que hizo que los Vongola les miraran con curiosidad.

-Natsu-sama dijo que ustedes bastan con ver la batalla de la nube-Dice Hayato seriamente, los Vongola recordaron que cuando Natsu no estaba, la tormenta y mano derecha era el que mandaba.

Un sonido de esposas se escuchó, haciendo que todos se colocaran alerta, hasta que notaron el cabello rubio cenizo de Alaude. Al lado de Takeshi aparecía Rol, el cual miraba en silencio el cómo entraba el otro hombre.

Los guardianes de la Elitte desaparecieron de pronto, excepto Rome, la cual los guío al siguiente campo de batalla.

Al llegar notaron que Varia estaban ya ubicados. El ambiente en si estaba bastante tenso, además de que estaban todos los guardianes de la Elitte con armas fuera.

-Este es el campo de batalla para los guardianes de la nube…._El campo de Nube_-Hablo de pronto Rol.

-Alaude Hibari, Gola Mosca ingresen al campo de batalla-Hablo Hayato con seriedad. Los mencionados ingresaron.

El lugar de batalla era el sector de donde se jugaba béisbol, esté estaba cerrado en un perímetro el cual estaba cubierto con alambre de púa además de ametralladoras normales pero de menor intensidad, cosa que los de la Elitte agradecían de haber quitado los laser.

-PORQUE HAY AMETRALLADORAS?!-Reclama G.

Varia permanecía en silencio, por culpa de Iemitsu, esté lugar se estaba saliendo de las manos, si no habían mencionado las minas que hay bajo tierra.

-…-Hayato observo en silencio, Takeshi solo les dio una sonrisa de disculpa que Asari hizo que se preocupara, esto no era bueno.

-No podemos sacar las ametralladoras, pero son mejor que las de láser, esas eran más peligrosas, además de que no podemos romper las reglas que se impusieron en este conflicto-Aseguro Kuro, Rol solo estaba callado, por culpa de esté escenario casi habían estado reparándolo hasta la amanecida.

Kangaryu frunció el ceño y saco un arma de quien sabe dónde y apunto hacia la oscuridad, para luego disparar, haciendo salir a un hombre de cabello rubio.

-Wow eso estuvo cerca, Uri, tu siendo el segundo al mando deberías controlar a los idiotas ya que Natsu no lo hace-Dice Iemitsu sonriendo con superioridad.

Ante eso todos los guardianes de la Elitte le amenazaron con sus armas. G y Asari entendieron que si sus hermanos se colocaron sus capuchas era que Iemitsu no sabían quiénes eran.

-Que haces aquí Iemitsu-Incluso Xanxus lo estaba apuntando con una de sus pistolas.

-Oh no se preocupen por mí solo vine a mirar esté encuentro-Sonríe inocente el rubio mayor, haciendo que los demás fruncieran más el ceño.

-Kufufufu~ algo le hiciste al escenario-Dijo Kuro, apareciendo detrás del rubio, con su tridente apuntando en la espalda.

-No hice nada, no hice nada~~-Canturrea Iemitsu.

Hayato elimino el hecho de que Iemitsu estaba ahí y dio un suspiro para mirar a las dos personas que estaban dentro-Los anillos son verdaderos…entonces La batalla de los guardianes de la nube puede comenzar-

Para sorpresa de los Vongola, Gola mosca se había impulsado con propulsores hacia Alaude el cual solo estaba parado sin moverse, incluso cuando dicho robot alzo una de sus manos para disparar.

Todo paso tan rápido que todos quedaron sorprendidos, Alaude en un cerrar de ojos había destrozado el brazo mecánico que estaba apuntándole. Después de eso Gola mosca había explotado. Le había sacado el anillo y se lo había pasado a Rol el cual era el único que no estaba atrapado en la sorpresa.

-Porque tienen esas cosas como guardián-Menciono Alaude, Xanxus miro fijamente el gola mosca como si buscara algo en especial.

Para sorpresa y malhumor de Kuro, Iemitsu se estaba riendo de algo que solo él sabía y que le hacía enojar más. Algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Sawada Iemitsu…se claro del porque estás aquí-Dijo de la nada Rol, mirando desde el interior, Alaude solo miraba a Gola Mosca.

-Oh nada, solo vine a buscar ese pedazo de chatarra, en nombre de La Vongola-Responde Iemitsu, Hayato frunció el ceño y hablo algo por el comunicador, que no se entendió.

-En serio? Tu cara dice otra cosa-Habla Kuro, enterrando aún más el tridente en la espalda del rubio.

Natsu y Gyuudon se detuvieron de pronto, Giotto al notar aquello, hizo que su llama desapareciera y mirara hacia donde veían los otros dos.

-Giotto-El llamado de Natsu le hizo saltar, solo para recibir una ligera sonrisa del mismo-Tu entrenamiento termino…

-Eh?-Giotto estaba algo confundido, solo vio un brillo y nada más.

Gola mosca de pronto comenzó a disparar de forma frenética a todos lados, tomándolos por sorpresa a la gran mayoría. Los Varia y los Vongola alcanzaron a escapar de la que hubiera sido una inminente muerte. La elitte igual solo para observar que aquel robot se había vuelto loco.

-Oh al parecer Alaude Hibari destrozo el sistema de retención de Gola Mosca-Hablo Iemitsu, Rol que estaba cerca y Kuro el cual aun retenía al rubio fruncieron el ceño al escuchar aquello.

Mientras tanto en Italia, en aquel momento se encontraban en el subterráneo, Jack se encontraba curando la herida de bala que Antonio tenía en el costado. Inconsciente y amarrado estaba el noveno.

-Entonces…si este tipo es el impostor, ¿Dónde está el noveno?-Pregunto Lal mirando a Reborn el cual solo fruncía el ceño.

-Jack, encontraste algo?-Reborn automáticamente miro al inglés el cual solo asentía, una vez que termino de vendar a su compañero.

-Sí, sir Reborn, esto no le gustara nada-Menciono Jack, los dos arcobalenos fruncieron el ceño-El noveno fue enviado a Japón...

-Nos vamos a Japón, Lal, puedes comunicarte con Vindice?... algo me dice que Iemitsu está detrás de todo esto…

La destrucción seguía en Japón, y Rome en un intento de escapar del trayecto piso una de las bombas.

-CHROME!-el grito de Kuro hizo saltar a todos pero por el fuego y las explosiones no se escuchó el nombre, Hayato y Takeshi alcanzaron a sacar a la fémina de donde estaba la bomba pero no se percataron que estaban en la línea de fuego de Gola Mosca.

-Demonios-Hayato agarro bien a Chrome ocultándola lo mejor que podía con ayuda de Takeshi.

En aquel momento llamas de cielo bloquearon el ataque que habría llevado a tres guardianes de la Elitte al olvido.

-Están bien?!-Grito Natsu cubriendo a sus tres guardianes, Gyuudon ayudo a colocar de pie a los otros tres-KURO! NO DEJES QUE IEMITSU ESCAPE!,.

Giotto cubrió a Alaude el cual había sido herido en la pierna y en uno de sus brazos.

-Estás bien Alaude?-Giotto en aquel momento estaba en modo Híper. Haciendo una barrera de llamas de cielo, mientras los otros salían.

Natsu se acercó a Iemitsu enojado y le tomo del cuello de la camisa. Esto era lo que él quería evitar, sin embargo este maldito se salió con la suya.

-Sawada Iemitsu…en donde se encuentra el noveno?!-Exclamo molesto.-Me informaron que está aquí…donde se encuentra?!-Pero no recibió respuesta.

Giotto ataco a Gola Mosca el cual estaba frente suyo y desgarro uno de los brazos, Iemitsu sonreía y tenía su mirada en aquella imagen.

Gola mosca aun atacaba con todo el arsenal que poseía aparte de que ya no tenía brazos mecánicos, prácticamente hizo que Giotto golpeara el generador central que estaba en el centro de Gola Mosca.

La sonrisa de Iemitsu se ensancho al ver aquello hizo que Natsu, se diera cuenta de que esa era la respuesta que buscaba, ingreso con rapidez, pero el gran robot/ arma estaba destrozado ya en el suelo. Kuro le hizo una llave dejando reducido a Iemitsu.

-ROL! ABRE A GOLA MOSCA POR LA MITAD!-Grita Natsu, el guardián de la nube de la Elitte hizo lo que su jefe le pidió.

Una persona cayo frente a todos, haciendo que Varia se acercara a ellos. Timoteo Vongola estaba siendo controlado…por Gola Mosca.

-Hayato, Takeshi, Gyuudon resguarden el perímetro! Kangaryu! Ven atención medica ahora!-Grita Natsu en orden, los demás con rapidez hicieron caso ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

-El noveno…-Xanxus al ver al hombre frunció el ceño y camino hacia Iemitsu-TU! Otra vez! Maldito imbécil! Te matare!-las cicatrices que el pelinegro tenia aparecieron en su rostro.

-XANXUS!

Todo quedo en silencio mirando a la persona que había llamado al pelinegro, Natsu y Giotto bajaron su mirada al noveno que a penas y podía mantener abiertos sus ojos.

-Nono! Abuelo resiste-Exclamo Natsu, mientras que Kangaryu usaba sus manos para parar el sangrado que tenía e uno de sus costados el cual era profundo.

-Tranquilo Natsu, estaré bien, Xanxus cuida a tu querido hermano…y Giotto cuida a tu hermanito igual…tal vez te lleves una sorpresa…-El noveno parecía estarse despidiendo.

Giotto no podía ver lo que pasaba, Hayato en un rápido movimiento llamo a Dino, Xanxus tenía sus puños blancos de la rabia que sentía en aquel momento.

Paso un buen rato en que Dino llego y llevo al noveno consigo, ahora solo quedaba una cosa. Natsu se levantó del suelo y camino hasta llegar al lado de Xanxus.

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo quien es el culpable aquí Xanxus…-Dijo secamente Natsu, observando a Iemitsu el cual solo sonreía en victoria sin importar que en aquel momento estaba reducido.

-Esta basura la vamos a eliminar-Habla Xanxus enojado.

-E-eliminar?-pregunta con sorpresa Giotto el cual salió de su modo híper y se iba acercando a ellos.

-Lamentablemente…no podemos hacer eso, sabes que pasara con los aliados…-Responde Natsu haciendo un gesto para que Kuro salga de encima, pero para pena de Iemitsu estaba rodeado.

-Y toda CEDEF, no TODA la Vongola se iría contra ustedes dos, y el décimo, por haber asesinado a sus jefes-Responde con sarna y una sonrisa de superioridad Iemitsu.

Giotto aún no podía creer que su padre haya sido así, esto era algo difícil de digerir, más se había preocupado, si en verdad se deshacían de Iemitsu, toda la Vongola se iría encima.

-Nosotros no podemos, pero hay alguien que si…y conoce a la Vongola desde que se creó-Con eso que dijo Natsu, Iemitsu frunce el ceño al saber a lo que se refería.-Es una pena pero conocen tu traición.

-_Sawada Iemitsu…ha traicionado a la Vongola y CEDEF, has roto las reglas-_Unas voces se comenzaron a escuchar y unas extrañas llamas encerraron a Iemitsu.

Natsu, el mismo Xanxus y sus guardianes retrocedieron haciendo que incluso los que estaban atrás retrocedieran.

Una figura cubierta de vendas, con sombrero de copa negro y un abrigo largo del mismo color. El cual retuvo al rubio. Los Vongola se encogieron, a diferencia de Natsu y los demás.

-Quienes son ellos?-pregunto G a su hermano, el cual solo le observo analíticamente.

-Son Vindice, ellos están encargados de las leyes de la mafia-Explico Hayato-De ahí sacamos a Kuro.

-Deja de decir eso! No fue así! Natsu nos encontró!-Exclamo con molestia el Kuro, recibiendo una mueca de burla de parte del peliplata.

-_Ustedes…-_El Vindice se acercó a Natsu el cual permaneció quieto-_ Natsu…ya con la batalla del cielo se determinara a la décima generación de Vongola._

-Entendido-Asiente Natsu seriamente, el Vindice desapareció entre esa extraña llama de color negro, llevándose consigo a Iemitsu, el cual estaba encadenado.

El ambiente se relajó notablemente y Natsu miro a Xanxus y a Giotto, para luego dar un suspiro. Y volver a mirar a ambos

-Ya como dijo Vindice mañana estará la última batalla… en lo cual se determinara quienes serán la décima generación-Anuncia Natsu-Que bien por ustedes Vongola, porque incluso ya tienen la identidad de dos personas.

-Tres personas mejor dicho-Una voz apareció de la nada, haciendo sobresaltar a todos. Giotto reconoció aquella voz y miro a la persona el cual solo sonríe ligeramente.

-Lampo! Estas bien?!-Preguntaron todos acercándose al peliverde que venía cojeando.

-B-bueno si, pero Kangaryu me despertó hoy…o mejor dicho Sasagawa Ryohei-Murmuro Lampo con una sonrisa-O me equivoco?...

-Vaya al parecer alguien pudo encontrar a Ryohei-nii-Dice Gyuudon con una ligera sonrisa de diversión en su rostro-Pero como lo encontraste?-Pregunta con falsa inocencia, claro que él sabía cómo.

-Em…cuando estaba inconsciente, Hana estaba murmurando algo y dio unas características que son muy idénticas entre Kangaryu y Ryohei, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que era el, además del hecho de que no ha aparecido en la escuela-Explico y los otros se le lanzaron encima porque habían encontrado a otro más.

Knuckle se quedó tan quieto procesando la información, como no pudo notar aquello. Se acercó al de capa amarilla y quito la capucha.

-Ryohei…

-Aunque me mires con esa cara Knuckle-nii, no puedo decirte…es un voto de silencio entre nosotros al EXTREMO!-Knuckle se impresiono de que su hermano ocultara tal cosa.

-Xanxus-nii, vamos a tener unos temas pendientes en el hotel e iremos a ver al nono-Dice Natsu para que luego Varia y La elitte desaparezcan.

* * *

**_Si lo se Q.Q siento que el final de capitulo quedo un asco D: y la verdad ya se porque...Vindice del mal! espera eso no Iemitsu del mal!..._**

**_Natsu: Y cuanto queda para que termine esto?_**

**_Miharu: Tranquilo~ solo falta la batalla del cielo, después el día siguiente y el subsiguiente se comienza la parte de~ el arco del futuro!~ yay...ok no _**

**_Hayato: Tu como siempre molestando y que vas a revelar a Tsuna-sama?_**

**_Miharu: Pues si? porque quiero que Gio vea que su hermanito se defiende solito~-apapacha a Natsu-_**

**_Natsu: Ah que divertido...-inserte emociones aquí(?)- En serio, no puedo antes?  
_**

**_Gyuudon: Aun faltamos con Rol~!_**

**_Lampo: -Levanta la mano-Yo lo...-se desmaya-_**

**_Takeshi: jajaja es un problema_**

**_Natsu: Review, piñas, piedras o dinamitas _**

**_Miharu: Nos vemos en el próximo~_**


	11. Capitulo 10

_**YOOOSH~ HOLA después de tanto pude subir el capitulo, ya los extrañaba(?) gomen por no actualizar.**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo~ el penúltimo del arco de Varia X'D y luego viene la del futuro~~! owo **_

_**Ok nos vemos abajo ~~ **_

_**KHR no me pertenece.**_

* * *

_**Cap 10: El décimo sucesor.**_

Giotto despertaba a las 5:00 am estaba inquieto, algo le decía que su hermanito sufriría y eso le colocaba nervioso. A paso silencioso para no despertar al resto de los habitantes de la casa, ingreso silenciosamente a la habitación de su hermano pequeño y se acercó a la cama.

-Tsuna…-susurro y se colocó de rodillas frente al rostro durmiente de su hermano menor-Por más que quiero alejarte de la mafia…tres de tus amigos están dentro…que puedo hacer…

Estaba preocupado, irritado, como no vio venir que Takeshi, Ryohei y Hayato estaban en esa organización. Como podría cuidar a su hermano ahora. Frunció su ceño, sabía que si alejaba a su hermano de sus amigos iba a ser peor, porque sabía que su hermano después no le dirigiría la palabra e incluso lo odiaría. No quería eso, lo dejaría pasar…solo tal vez ellos no le dicen nada.

-Gio-nii?-Un somnoliento Tsuna abre uno de sus ojos y mira al rubio con algo de curiosidad-Que haces aquí?...son las…cinco y media.

-Nada Tsuna, nada, no te preocupes-Le sonríe enternecido Giotto, despidiéndose con la mano de su hermano menor y volviendo a la habitación.

Tsuna se enderezo en su cama en cuanto desapareció el rubio de su habitación. De forma silenciosa se cambió de ropa por ropa negra y la capa anaranjada de siempre y salió por la ventana. Con facilidad se pasó al barandal y abre la ventana. Asustando al ocupante de esa habitación.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer don Sawada está despierto?-Menciona el muchacho de capa anaranjada.

-Solo quise levantarme temprano-Exclamo el rubio, mirando a un punto fijo en su habitación.

El de capa anaranjada se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con el rubio, frunció el ceño levemente e ingreso a la habitación.

-Oye Natsu…-Hablo el rubio con una expresión triste, haciendo que la atención del nombrado se centrara en él.

-Que sucede?-Natsu afila su mirada por debajo de la capucha y se sienta en el marco de la ventana.

-Porque no puedo alejar a mi hermano menor de la mafia…? Porque sus amigos están en la mafia-Murmuro en forma de pregunta el rubio, apretando con fuerza sus manos y con su flequillo cubriendo su mirada-

-Alejar a tu hermano menor?-Natsu alzo una ceja, interesado en el tema, algo en su interior quería saber porque intentaba alejarse de él-No has pensado que tal vez, él esté más cómodo con el ambiente que le rodea?

-Pero no sabe protegerse…no quiero que le pase algo…la mafia es peligrosa-Murmura Giotto para sorpresa de Natsu que le apareció un tic en la ceja al escuchar aquello, estuvo tentado a decirle que si podía defenderse pero se estaría revelando todo.

-La mafia puede ser todo, pero no has pensado que tal vez…tu hermano no es tan inocente para algo así, que tal vez tu hermano tenga esa misma fuerza que tú?-Inquiere Natsu, haciendo que el rubio se tensara.

-Mi hermano es inocente! No sabría donde iría! Él podría…podría morir! Tsuna por nada del mundo tiene que ir esa oscuridad-Grito finalmente Giotto, el de capa anaranjada suspiro.

-Giotto…-Natsu se acercó lentamente y toco el hombro del otro-Es tarde para decir algo así…conoce mejor a tu hermano menor-Susurra lentamente para luego alejarse-Nos vemos en la noche, hoy tienes libre-Luego de eso desapareció.

Giotto quedo helado al escuchar eso y vio la figura de Natsu desaparecer de su mirada. 6:30 de la mañana. Decidió vestirse y salir a caminar, necesitaba despejarse.

Mientras el rubio avanzaba por la calle meditaba lo que hablo o prácticamente le grito a Natsu.

"_Conoce mejor a tu hermano menor"_

Aquello que le dijo el de capa anaranjada le dejo pensando, en verdad conocía a su hermano menor? Bueno él sabía que tenía un vacío o una laguna mental en donde no tenía recuerdos de su hermano menor. A decir verdad lo que recordaba era que su hermano estuvo una vez en el hospital en _coma_ y que Tsuna cuando era pequeño, siempre se iba a la casa de los abuelos, lo único malo que nunca le dijeron a qué abuelo…

Después cuando él tenía 10 le dijeron que iba a ser el heredero de Vongola. Ahí se había prometido que protegería a su hermano, pero lo que hacía era alejarlo, ahora el último año a penas y lo veía a veces…muy poco. Incluso se enteró el maltrato que recibió el menor por parte de su padre.

Ahora que lo meditaba…había mucho que no sabía de su hermano, quería saber cómo fue esos años cuando estuvieron separados. Las veces que desaparecía diciendo que se iba a donde el abuelo y Reborn lo iba a dejar a pedido de Nana.

Reborn…

Cuando llegara el arcobaleno le preguntaría sobre su hermano y para donde lo llevaba realmente.

Mientras Giotto seguía su camino encontró una cabellera castaña meciéndose unos cuantos metros por delante de él, vestido con un short deportivo, que mostraba parte de las piernas que realmente parecían fuertes y una chaqueta suelta. El décimo pestañea varias veces al ver esa contextura…era parecida a…

-TSUNA!-escucho una voz y vio a Takeshi apresurarse a llegar al lado del castaño.

-TSUNA-SAMA!~~-Giotto tuvo que esconderse al ver al peliplateado correr por donde iba el, el muchacho llego al lado del castaño y el pelinegro.

Giotto vio la cercanía que tenía con esos dos muchachos, para luego darse cuenta. ¿En qué momento había salido? ¿Eso lo hacia todos los días?

De forma inconsciente siguió al trío que seguía trotando como si nada, pero si se hubiera fijado, habría notado que los tres muchachos sonreían con diversión.

Los tres más jóvenes apresuraron su paso hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque, la cual se dejaron caer y rieron ligeramente.

-Giotto-nii no es bueno seguir a las otras personas a escondidas-Exclamo el joven Tsuna, girando su cabeza ligeramente.

Giotto pestañeo con sorpresa, su hermano se había dado cuenta de él. Salió de su escondite y se acercó al trío a paso lento. Hayato y Takeshi le fulminaban con la mirada.

-Tsuna…esto-El Vongola décimo no sabía que decir, además de que los dos mejores amigos de su hermano menor, le taladraban con la mirada.

-Giotto-nii que haces aquí? Querías correr con nosotros?-La sonrisa que le daba Tsuna le hizo sacar escalofríos a Giotto, no era una sonrisa de las normales que daba el más joven.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, solo estaba entrenando-Mintió Giotto, haciendo que su hermano y los otros dos chicos le dieran una ojeada algo peligrosa.

-Oh entiendo

-Asiente Tsuna, para luego ver la hora y mirar a sus dos acompañantes-Chicos acompáñenme a ver a abuelito Timoteo por favor-Pidió el joven castaño, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del pelinegro y el peliplata.

Tsuna salió corriendo seguido de Takeshi, Hayato observo fijamente a Giotto antes de parar al lado de él.

-Ten cuidado en lo que te metes Vongola décimo… más si estás mintiendo…Natsu-sama te dio el día libre no seguirnos todo el transcurso-Dijo el muchacho de hebras plateadas, para luego irse.

Giotto pestañea confundido, para luego dar un suspiro y caminar de vuelta a su casa.

Al llegar, sube a su habitación y encuentra un paquete encima de la cama. Se acerca a abrirlo y encuentra la mitad del anillo del cielo y ropa.

"_Veamos de lo que eres capaz Sawada, quiero asegurar de que eres el apropiado para esté puesto. Reborn te mando estás ropas que fue hecho por León. _

_Natsu"_

Entrada la noche los guardianes de la Elitte llegaron al lugar de encuentro. Para la sorpresa de los ocho jóvenes, Lampo apareció a penas al parecer había vuelto a escapar del hospital como el día anterior.

-Que haces aquí Lampo?-Inquiere Gyuudon afilando su mirada por debajo de la capucha.

-Quiero hablar con ustedes de algo de lo que me entere en el futuro...-Murmura Lampo, nombrando a los que tenía en frente por sus nombres.

-Vamos dentro…-Dice finalmente Natsu dando un suspiro pesado.

Gyuudon se acerca a Lampo y le ayuda a caminar hasta el interior en donde se colocaron a hablar sobre la identidad de todos de la elitte.

-Ahora…Lampo, por el bien de todos, no digas ninguna palabra de esto-Inquiere Tsuna de forma amenazante.

-Lampo-nii, si lo dices vas a terminar de mascota para nosotros~-Canturrea el más joven, Lampo sintió un escalofrío.

-Ya me delataste Lampo así que nombra a alguien más y estás muerto al extremo!-Grita Ryohei, haciendo que más escalofríos pasaran por la espalda del peliverde.

-E-está bien no digo nada mas-Asiente rápidamente Lampo, ya había captado lo que querían decirle el grupo.

Ya había anochecido y Giotto con sus guardianes acababan de llegar a Nami-chuu para sorpresa del rubio, todos los guardianes habían sido llamados.

Al ingresar, encontraron a Lampo sentado en el suelo quejándose de que Gyuudon no le había dado comida. Por el otro lado estaba Xanxus y sus guardianes que hablaban con Hayato.

-Bienvenidos, veo que ya están todos los implicados-Natsu cayo prácticamente del cielo, cayendo de forma elegante frente a Giotto y sus guardianes.

-Espera Natsu porque está Lampo aquí?-Inquiere el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque, la batalla del cielo, los anillos como las vidas de los guardianes estarán en juego –Dice de forma sería Natsu, aunque si se fijaban bien estaba realmente molesto con estás ultimas reglas.

Lampo observo las manos de Natsu y frunció el ceño, estaba haciendo sangrar sus manos por la furia que sentía el de capa anaranjada.

-Natsu, no tienes la culpa…es culpa de Iemitsu-Habla desde su lugar Lampo, observando a otro lado.-Además vine por mi propia cuenta

Lampo quería calmar a Natsu, porque sabía más o menos como se terminaría desquitando, algo que agradecía haber ido al futuro. Sabría cómo lidiar con estos chicos.

Luego de eso Natsu confirmo todos los anillos, los cuatro que tenía Giotto y sus guardianes como los dos que tenía Varia. No iban a escuchar los reclamos de Giotto el cual estaba algo alterado por el hecho de que Lampo este ahí. Natsu aunque en silencio le dio una mirada de disculpas al peliverde.

-Todos los anillos están confirmados-Hablo Hayato con tranquilidad, Natsu suspiro.

-En ese caso, Les explicare las reglas de la última batalla-Hablo sin más Natsu, dio otro suspiro –La batalla del cielo será similar a las batallas de los guardianes. Como el reunir las dos mitades del anillo...-explico con calma el de capa anaranjada-Sin embargo, el campo de batalla está vez será en toda la escuela.

-Para observar el extenso campo de batalla, les hemos instalado pantallas gigantes en los puntos de observación. Igual para los guardianes, les tenemos estos brazaletes con un monitor adherido-Explico está vez Hayato, entregando los brazaletes a los guardianes de Giotto, mientras que Gyuudon le entregaba a los guardianes de Xanxus.

-Oh un televisor pequeño al límite!-Exclamo Knuckle, mientras que Ryohei daba un suspiro pesado.

-Por favor podrían ir a sus respectivos campos de batalla-Hablo esta vez Takeshi, inconscientemente mordiendo su lengua, no podían decir nada de lo que les iba a pasar.

Natsu observo a sus compañeros los cuales le sonrieron con preocupación, inclusive el igual les sonríe con la misma preocupación. Por suerte al único que le habían dado todas las instrucciones fue a Lampo, el cual en silencio saco de su muñeca el brazalete y le hizo un movimiento a Kuro el cual le hizo una ilusión del brazalete. Lo mismo para Lussuria el cual estaba todo enyesado, e igual tuvo el brazalete falso.

Knuckle salto de su lugar con sus manos en alto-VAMOS A HACERLO DE NUEVO Y POR ULTIMA VEZ!.

-Nuestro circulo~ Haha-Ríe Asari, recibiendo de parte de Giotto y G un asentimiento.

Alaude hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos, pero cuando menos se lo espero Knuckle le estaba arrastrando a él y a Daemon al círculo, mientras que Asari arrastraba a Lampo al círculo. Bajo la mirada divertida de los demás.

-GIOTTO FIGHT OOOH!~-Gritaron todos, para luego largarse a reír.

Natsu suspiro con una sonrisa leve en su rostro y en forma silenciosa se acercó a Giotto. El rubio le quedo observando, para luego mirar con sorpresa al de capa anaranjada que le sonreía.

-Toma, te va a servir hasta que aprendas a entrar solo en modo híper-Le dijo haciendo un asentimiento Natsu, entregándole un pequeño frasco.

Los guardianes de Giotto se despidieron y se fueron a sus campos de batalla, al igual que los guardianes de Xanxus. Ninguno de los dos se imaginó lo que vendría después.

-Los guardianes llegaron a sus lugares…Xanxus, Giotto no se preocupen, están con mis guardianes-Dijo Natsu sonriendo ligeramente.

-Que es esté poste?-Pregunto Knuckle, Lussuria giro su cabeza un poco para ver a Ryohei el cual estaba apoyado contra la pared.

-Es donde se encuentra el anillo que les toca-Respondió Takeshi mirando a Squalo y a Asari, sobre una de las vigas.

-Entonces vamos a pelear otra vez?-Inquiere G, mirando a Hayato el cual estaba en medio de G y Belphegor.

-Pueden hacerlo si… -Con voz tenebrosa respondió Rol, haciendo que Alaude se alarme.

-…Lo logran-dijo al final Natsu, cruzándose de brazos.

Todos los guardianes sintieron un piquete en su muñeca para luego cada uno ir cayendo al suelo y con sus respiraciones irregulares.

Giotto se alarmo al notar lo último que dijo el de capa anaranjada-Que fue lo que paso Natsu?!

-Los guardianes fueron inyectados por veneno, la cual fue administrada directamente por sus brazaletes-Dijo Natsu bajo la mirada enojada de tanto Xanxus como de Giotto.

-Porque no lo dijiste antes basura?-Exclamo con molestia Xanxus apuntando en la cabeza del menor con una de sus pistolas.

-Lo siento…pero…-Natsu fue interrumpido.

-No es culpa de Natsu y su equipo tener que seguir las reglas Kora!-Escucharon una voz extra y los tres levantaron la mirada a Colonello el cual estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Las reglas estaban escrita de esa forma…y tal parecer si no administrábamos el veneno, nos acusarían de traición…Iemitsu no nos dejó salida-Menciono Natsu alejando de él tanto la pistola de Xanxus como a Giotto.-Sus reglas dieron justo en los puntos que podríamos usar a nuestro favor para quitar las partes más peligrosas.

Ambos jefes se dieron cuenta de las manos del más joven el cual seguía con marcas de sangre y sus manos completamente lastimadas.

-Dejen que siga explicando-Pidió con seriedad Natsu- El veneno se llama el golpe de la muerte. Una vez que esta se administra, se paralizan los nervios de la víctima y no puede si quiera colocarse de pie. Específicamente tiene 30 minutos y puede terminar…hasta la muerte –Termino de explicar Natsu.

-Porque tienen que estar los chicos implicados? Si es la batalla del cielo!-Exclamo con molestia Giotto.

-Esa es la misión del jefe…-Dijo Natsu con seriedad, alejándose varios pasos de Xanxus y Giotto-El sol, rayo, tormenta, lluvia, niebla y nube. El cielo los influencia, los entiende y los acepta. La misión del cielo-La voz de Natsu se volvió nostálgica-Por eso en esta pelea, la vida de sus guardianes están en las manos de los jefes.

Rome era la única que estaba con Natsu en aquel momento, ella se acercó a su jefe y saco de entre sus ropas un brazalete.

-Hay una forma de detener el veneno, contrarrestándolo-Hablo Rome, mostrando la rendija con forma del anillo-Se trata de Insertar el anillo correspondiente en el brazalete de cada guardián. Eso hará que se active un mecanismo que administra el antídoto que está igualmente almacenado-Termino de explicar Rome con tranquilidad.

Giotto entro en modo híper y ambos jefes esperaron por la partida, Natsu noto que los dos estaban demasiado tensos, así que saldría del camino y sacaría a Rome del peligro. Estaba casi seguro que se darían unos buenos golpes para sacar frustración. Natsu dio un último suspiro antes de anunciar.

-La batalla de por el anillo del cielo. Giotto Sawada vs Xanxus –Ríe leve y con ironía-Comiencen!-Tomo a Rome de la cintura y se impulsó quedando unos metros más allá de los dos peleadores, más por seguridad de la fémina.

Giotto dio el primer golpe, Xanxus en su parte ya había visto venir aquel movimiento. Aún estaba molesto del día anterior, quería desquitarse con alguien. Iba a contrarrestar el ataque con su puño, pero no previo que el más joven absorbiera sus llamas.

Xanxus chasquea la lengua y saca una de sus pistolas y le dispara al más joven, mandándolo a volar contra una de las paredes del edificio.

-Eso llego a dolerme hasta a mí-Dijo Gyuudon silbando por lo bajo mientras ve la pantalla que estaba cerca de ellos.

Giotto sale volando de los escombros y golpea de nueva cuenta a Xanxus el cual volvió a detenerlo en silencio, mientras una de sus manos aparecía una llama muy diferente a la de Giotto. El rubio al notarlo uso sus llamas de propulsión, esquivando nuevamente ese golpe que iba a ser letal.

-Wao, Xanxus-nii está bastante enojado-Menciono desde el campo de nube Rol, sin percatarse de Alaude.

Un gran agujero se hizo una vez que las llamas de la ira chocaron contra una de las paredes del edificio, impresionando a Giotto el cual sintió que se salvó por muy poco. Giro un poco y uso de soporte para luego quedar unos cuantos metros sobre el pelinegro.

-Aun no puedo creer que Xanxus-nii tenga las llamas de la irá, pero es lógico si es sangre de Vongola Secondo. Que diría Ricardo-nii si viera a su hermano menor ahora-Suspiro Natsu dando un suspiro.

-De seguro se llevaría una sorpresa y luego gritaría algunas groserías-Respondió Rome, a lo que hizo reír a Natsu, recordando al otro pelinegro.

-Cuando le llegue lo que paso acá va a querer matarme y matar a Xanxus por no decirle-Suspiro Natsu, Rome le miro antes de hablar.

-Boss, Mukuro-nii le dijo ayer por la noche, dijo que viajaría, así que ya estará cerca-Le respondió Rome haciendo que un escalofrío pasara por la espalda de Natsu, el cual maldijo a su guardián de la niebla.

Giotto se impulsó para golpear desde la altura que estaba contra Xanxus, el cual se preparó para devolvérselo. Hubo una explosión cuando ambos chocaron y para sorpresa de varios Giotto engancho su puño contra la mejilla de Xanxus, haciendo que esté volara contra la pared en donde quedo enterrado.

Un montón de humo apareció alrededor, y luego de eso un disparo muy potente que dio contra el hombro de Giotto, ante las miradas de todos. Grande fue la sorpresa al ver que Xanxus había desenfundado sus dos pistolas.

-Cuando fue la última vez que vi esas armas Rome-chan-Pregunto Natsu mirando fijamente la batalla, veía a Giotto volar hacia el pelinegro.

-Cuando Boss hizo enojar a Xanxus por culpa de Mukuro-nii y Kyoya, cuando destruyeron la habitación de él-Respondió Rome con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Giotto desvío uno de los disparos el cual llego a donde estaba Mammon y Daemon. Los dos respiraban a penas. La arcobaleno de la niebla y Daemon trataban de colocarse de pie. Kuro tuvo que esquivar un pedazo del techo que casi cae sobre él.

-Intenten no darme!-Exclamo Kuro con algo de molestia.

Xanxus disparo a las torres en donde estuvo la batalla de rayo y la batalla de tormenta. Tanto Gyuudon como Hayato no vieron venir y apenas pudieron alejarse.

-Maldito Xanxus!-exclamo Hayato enojado, pateando la pared.

-Shishi~ no te enojes con el Boss Haya-chan-Exclamo divertido Belphegor, colocando el anillo en la rendija.

Seguido de eso vio al otro desaparece, al parecer escapando de él, después de decirle con ese apodo que le había puesto Lussuria.

Levi Athan antes de terminar de colocarse de pie recibió una patada de parte de Gyuudon el cual se reía ligeramente.

-No puedo desquitarme con Xanxus-nii así que lo haré contigo~ esa cosa casi me da~-Exclamo el de capa verde.

-Hazlo si puedes Lambocchi!-Una sonrisa _siniestra_ aparece en los labios de Levi, pero el más joven se largó a reír y le golpeo el estómago.

-No hagas eso Levi, y no me voy a meter, el que va a tocarte vendrá pronto-Canturrea Gyuudon, luego busco con su mirada a Lampo, el cual estaba jadeando ligeramente, frunció el ceño al notar la quemadura en su hombro-Voy a tener para golpear gente después.

Giotto alcanzo a ver a Lampo herido y se colocó ansioso, esto era observado por Natsu el cual dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-No sé porque se coloca así Giotto…debería saber que sus guardianes no se quedaran quietos así solamente

-Tiene razón Boss, ellos son como nosotros-Respondió Rome, recibiendo una sonrisa divertida de Natsu.

Belphegor bajo y dio un suspiro pesado luego de escapar de Hayato, por haberle dicho ese apodo, que el más joven no aguantaba. Se enderezo pero para su mala suerte tuvo que esquivar a penas unas esposas que le pasaron rozando.

El anillo de tormenta voló hacía donde había estado antes, el cual fue agarrado por Hayato y con rapidez lo introdujo en la rendija del brazalete de G.

-Es mejor que te apures guardián Vongola de la tormenta, anda a salvar a rayo-Dijo Hayato antes de irse a paso divertido y desaparecer de la vista de G.

Mientras Belphegor gruño levemente al ver a la persona que estaba frente a él.

-Tu eres el genio eh?-Dijo un muchacho de cabellos rubios cenizo

Rol estaba apoyado en una de las metralletas las cuales estaban desactivadas, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, al ver el pilar en donde estaba el anillo de nube, completamente destrozado.

-Ese idiota es el verdadero guardián a fin de cuentas-Ríe levemente dicho esto, volvió su mirada a la pantalla.

-No sé porque no me sorprendo en ver eso destruido-Natsu estaba divertido con la imagen de la pantalla que sorprendió a los demás-A fin de cuentas, es el hermano de Kyoya de quien estamos hablando.

-Haha que divertido-Dijo Takeshi con entretención desde la pantalla que estaba dentro de lugar del combate de lluvia mientras que Squalo y Asari se retorcían-Lo siento chicos, en serio no es nuestra intención hacerles daño.

-Esta relación que tienen son iguales a los climas-Menciono Ryohei apoyado en la pared mientras que veía a Knuckle y Lussuria-_cuando esta nublado hay posibilidades de que pueda haber una tormenta_ por ejemplo-Ríe ligeramente.

Levi estaba algo molesto y Gyuudon solo se burlaba de él desde la columna, presumiéndole como siempre lo hacia la habilidad de poder absorber los rayos. Ninguno de los dos vio venir la flecha que paso por al lado de Levi y que hizo silbar a Gyuudon.

-Je esto va a ser digno de ver-Ríe levemente Gyuudon cayendo elegantemente al lado de Lampo e inspeccionando la herida que tenía en el hombro, tuvo que cortar rápidamente el sangrado momentos antes.

-Tsk las dos vacas idiotas están juntos-Dijo otra voz llegando al lado de Gyuudon-Que le sucedió.

-En los dos disparos que hizo Xanxus-nii, lastimo de paso el hombro y no hace mucho logre parar el sangrado, pero hay que llevarlo con Ryohei-nii para que lo cure-Indico Gyuudon, dando un suspiro.

-Oe! G! acuérdate de traer el anillo de rayo-Le grita Hayato a G el cual gruño en afirmación.

Giotto y Xanxus seguían haciendo un rápido cambio de golpes patadas, disparos entre otras cosas, haciendo que sus llamas hicieran un gran estruendo al chocar una contra la otra.

Rol observaba el extraño intercambio de palabras de Belphegor y Alaude, ocasionando una ligera risa que reprimió al instante, quería ver con sus ojos que sucedía. Levanto su mirada al cielo en donde dos llamas de cielo chocaban contra la otra.

Xanxus aumento su velocidad aún más rápido, Giotto no pudo cubrir rápidamente por lo que el golpe fue directo, chocando contra el techo de la escuela. Se podría decir que Xanxus siquiera se midió cuando disparo _Scoppio de ira,_ Giotto el cual iba a evadirlo le dio de lleno el disparo.

Natsu silbo por lo bajo al ver al rubio chocando contra el suelo, sin el chaleco que había mandado Reborn. Fijo su mirada al ver que haría esa técnica que le enseño.

-Eso es…-Xanxus abrió sus ojos con impresión dirigió su mirada a Natsu el cual estaba observando fijamente a Giotto pero que le brindo una ligera sonrisa-El punto Zero de ruptura de la última Voluntad?...maldito Natsu-Ríe ligeramente.

Xanxus se impulsó a donde Giotto el cual estaba enfocado más en sus llamas, no se fijó en Xanxus cuando recibió los disparos de Xanxus llega de lleno.

-Giotto…-G había terminado con Levi y ahora llevaba a rastras a Lampo en su espalda. Estaba preocupado por el rubio.

-Mejor apura en llegar a donde esta sol…-Le dijo Hayato, quien le iba ayudar, en cambio Gyuudon se había adelantado. Ellos dos iban por el pasillo para llegar sin contratiempos al que es el escenario de Sol.

Volviendo donde los cielos. Natsu estaba seguro que había visto al rubio recibir el golpe, pero dio un suspiro al ver abrir sus ojos de nuevo, Xanxus estaba realmente divertido al ver esto. Hace tiempo que no tenía una verdadera batalla.

-Lamento informarte que así no es basura

Los ojos de Giotto se afilaron ligeramente, cambiando la posición de sus manos formando un cuadrado, Natsu le dijo a Rome que volviera a donde estaba Kuro, la chica asintió y se fue. Afilo su mirada al ver que Xanxus había disparado en contra de Giotto, pero grande fue la sorpresa para Xanxus y Natsu ver como Giotto absorbía las llamas del líder Varia y las convertía en las propias.

Los guardianes de Natsu silbaron en sorpresa, esto era lo que Natsu les enseño al parecer. Los de Giotto se sorprendieron aún más y se alegraron.

Giotto y Xanxus se golpeaban y esquivaban a gran velocidad, más veces Xanxus recibía mas fuerte los golpes que antes. Antes de recibir un golpe que le hizo escupir sangre y que lo mandara a golpearse contra el edificio que tenían frente, en donde estaba apoyado Natsu.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Gruño Natsu, frunciendo su ceño al ver como Xanxus paso por arriba suyo.

Alaude estaba mal herido y aun así llego a donde fue el escenario de lluvia, encontrando a Asari y Squalo retorciéndose. Atrás suyo llegaba Rol el cual observo a Takeshi que estaba arriba.

-Que vas a hacer Alaude Hibari?-inquirió Takeshi afilando su mirada.

-Destrozar esto-Afirmo antes de hacer lo que dijo.

Takeshi, sudó frío, mirando a Rol el cual sonreía triunfante. Lo curioso que una vez que Alaude tuvo el anillo, lo coloco en la rendija de Asari para el antídoto.

-Haha gracias Alaude-Exclamo divertido Asari, sentándose en el suelo.

Takeshi bajo rápidamente y quito el anillo a Asari, el cual se extrañó al verle acercarse a Squalo. Introdujo la rendija y antes de que el pelilargo se moviera lo dejo inconsciente.

-Iba a ser molesto que me esté gritando-Fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarle de vuelta el anillo a Asari.-Vayan a juntarse con los demás.

Después de eso, ambos de la Elitte desaparecieron. Alaude y Asari pestañearon confundidos.

-Te llevo de aquí al patio central Alaude-Sonríe Asari, ayudando al rubio ceniza a avanzar.

G había llegado a donde se había sido el escenario de Sol y coloco el antídoto en Knuckle. Gyuudon y Hayato habían llevado a Lampo con Ryohei el cual estaba curándolo en aquel momento.

-Deberían ir yendo a donde Daemon no creen-Knuckle y G miraron a Hayato el cual les miraba con el ceño fruncido-Las explosiones de llamas de cielo de parte de Xanxus y Giotto empeoraron así que vayan a revivir al melón andante. Ah y díganle a Kuro que deshaga las ilusiones que hay alrededor.

Knuckle y G no entendieron, pero partieron ya que el gimnasio no estaba tan lejos.

Natsu vio el momento exacto en que noto la cara repleta de cicatrices, esto no estaba tomando una buena pinta a sus ojos. Se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera interferir en cualquier momento, ya le daba la impresión que estos dos en verdad se matarían.

Knuckle y G iban lo más rápido que podían, encontrando en el camino a Asari y a Alaude el cual iba como un metro más atrás del pelinegro.

-Entonces…tenemos anillos del rayo, tormenta, lluvia, nube y sol…-Dijo Asari confuso.

-El único que falta es Daemon, debemos llegar rápido, Hayato nos dio un mensaje a Kuro-explico G, con seriedad.

-Tsk…maldito melón porque no revive solo-murmuro molesto Alaude, siguiendo a los otros tres. Rumbo al gimnasio.

Giotto se petrifico al ver a Xanxus con esas cicatrices, que significaba esto?! Su intuición se había alarmado. Esto cada vez estaba siendo más preocupante. Sin querer miro a Natsu, el cual tenía una mueca y estaba más cerca de ellos.

Natsu estaba pensando rápidamente porque diablos pasaba esto en aquel momento. Xanxus no estaba molesto hace unos minutos atrás y ahora estaba claramente furioso. Lo único que debían hacer era congelar sus llamas…pero él no podía meterse en la batalla.

-Giotto…GIOTTO! TIENES QUE DETENERLO! NADA BUENO PASARA SI SIGUE XANXUS ASÍ!-le grito al rubio, sabía que a estas alturas Xanxus con su propia furia no podía escuchar a nadie.

Xanxus se abalanzo hacia el rubio el cual en golpeo con fuerza la mejilla del pelinegro, pero al ver como sus ojos desorbitados lo observaban tuvo que retroceder. Sin darle tiempo para poder absorber las llamas de ira por los dos disparos. A penas y pudo esquivarlo, no supo si fue por suerte.

-MUERE BASURA! TU MALDITO IEMITSU!-Grito de pronto Xanxus, haciendo que Natsu frunciera el ceño. El culpable de aquello…el que dejo casi al borde de la muerte al hermano mayor de Xanxus…

Giotto observo como Xanxus se iba a acercar. Dio un suspiro y cerro sus ojos unos momentos, volviendo a suspirar para seguido abrirlos nuevamente. Xanxus había lanzado sus pistolas con tal de golpear al rubio.

Natsu quien presenciaba, noto que los guantes de Giotto comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, contra las manos de Xanxus. Eso no era posible…las llamas de la ira igual se estaban haciendo notar en gran intensidad.

La luz de las llamas no le dejo ver. Seguido por la gran cantidad de humo, dos figuras se hicieron presente entre el humo, primero fue Xanxus. Natsu retrocedió unos pasos al ver las manos del susodicho…Congeladas. Logro visualizar a Giotto y pudo respirar ligeramente tranquilo al ver que estaba _más o menos_ bien.

Los Vongola habían encontrado a Daemon y a Mammon inclusive Rome, la cual tenía una extraña cosa en su cuello siendo amordazados, por unos extraños hombres. Kuro no se encontraba y Belphegor estaba malherido.

-Qué demonios paso aquí?!-exclamo G enojado. Moviendo ligeramente a Bel el cual a penas y respiraba.

-Kufufufu~ veo que unos corderitos ingresaron en mi territorio cuando fui en busca de chocolate-Una voz que les hizo sacar escalofríos a todos. Kuro había llegado y no muy feliz al ver a su hermana menor, su hermano y su _madre_.-Esto ya no se está volviendo solo la batalla por los anillos…

-Denme los anillos o ellos mueren!-grito uno de esos extraños hombres.

-Kufufufu~ creo que vamos a tener que jugar un poco-Dijo Kuro extremadamente enojado-Lo siento Boss, pero tal vez ya sabes lo que haré~-Canturreo mientras retiraba su capa revelando su identidad-Kufufufu~ digan sus plegarias, escorias de Iemitsu.

Natsu observo ligeramente al gimnasio, escucho la voz de Kuro en su comunicador y respiro profundo. Fijo su mirada en la batalla de Xanxus y Giotto y por consecuencia sintió más presencias cerca de donde estaban ellos.

-Ese maldito tenía todo preparado…-Murmuro bajo y enojado Natsu.

-Tu! Maldito Iemitsu! Pudiste dominar la técnica de Vongola Primo! Solo Natsu y Nono pudieron! Tu no la mereces!-rugió Xanxus, Giotto se preguntaba mentalmente si el pelinegro le estaba confundiendo con su _padre_.

-Esas cicatrices…-murmuro Giotto frunciendo más el entrecejo.

-Esas cicatrices fueron hechas por el noveno años atrás…porque lo culparon injustamente-Dijo Natsu llegando a su lado-Termina con esto… Giotto…

Xanxus trataba de golpear con fuerza sus manos para sacar el hielo, pero se lastimaba más. Natsu estaba seguro que el que el pelinegro esté así se debía a causa de esas presencias. No noto el momento en que Xanxus iba a embestirlo por estar casi en medio de su camino, pero Giotto fue más rápido y propino un codazo en el estómago de Xanxus.

-Xanxus…-susurro Giotto saliendo del modo híper, pero sus guantes no cambiaron-Punto Zero de ruptura…primera edición…

El cuerpo de Xanxus comenzó a congelarse, ocasionando los gritos de esté. Natsu apretó sus manos con fuerza bajando su mirada. Giotto tomo la otra mitad del anillo de cielo y quedo observando fijamente el cuerpo congelado de jefe Varia.

Giotto cayó mal herido una vez que completo el anillo, dando así su victoria.

G no podía creerlo, aquel guardián que les causaba escalofríos por lo que decía, era Mukuro! Porque no lo vio antes.

-Kufufufu~ que esperan guardianes Vongola, tienen que sacar a Daemon de aquí-Sonríe de manera escalofriante, su ojo de color rojo sangraba, luego volvió su mirada a donde tenían a su hermana-Rome, no es hora de jugar~ Boss nos necesita en el campo central.

-E-entonces?-Asari no podía creerlo el igual estaba! Mukuro Spade…jamás lo habría creído.

Alaude ni Knuckle sabían que decir, aunque notaron la sangre que bajaba por el ojo del chico, la sonrisa que tenía el muchacho pelipiña se amplió más mientras que los hombre se estremecieron ligeramente.

-Si quieren vivir yo que ustedes salgo-Una voz femenina apareció de pronto y vieron al hombre que tenía a Rome siendo asesinado al cortar la yugular-Vayan donde su jefe ahora mismo…- Los muchachos salieron con rapidez, con eso se quedaron pálidos.

-Creí que te habían herido Chrome-dijo Mukuro mirando a la chica la cual solo sonríe por debajo de su capa.

-Solo quería jugar un rato con la mente de ellos Mukuro-nii~ hay que sacar a Daemon-nii y a _Mamma_, no vaya a ser que puedas herirlos-Le recrimino la chica a su hermano gemelo.

-Kufufufu~ entendido-Canturreo Mukuro.

Rome salió del gimnasio llevando el anillo de niebla en su mano, y dos cuerpos siendo llevados a base de ilusiones. G la observo y la chica le lanzo el anillo. Adentro se podían oír gritos de terror los cuales fueron opacados por las explosiones que habían en medio del patio central.

-Revive a Mammon y a Daemon, Boss me necesita-Dijo la fémina para luego desaparecer cual niebla.

Natsu suspiro y protegía el cuerpo desfallecido de Giotto, unos extraños hombres aparecieron de la nada, junto lo más que pudo a Giotto con el congelado cuerpo de Xanxus, no quería que los dañaran. Repartía golpes y lanzaba cuchillas con una precisión impecable. Cuando noto a Hayato, Takeshi y Rol.

-Llegan tarde-Les expreso cansinamente Natsu, mientras congelaba a uno con el punto Zero.

-Lo siento~ estábamos siguiendo a los guardianes-Ríe ligeramente Takeshi, Natsu lo observo unos instantes y suspiro.

-Que le paso a Xanxus-nii?-Inquiere Hayato a su jefe con curiosidad, mientras que Rol golpeaba sin compasión a los enemigos salidos de la nada.

-Se salió de control…Giotto tuvo que ocupar el punto Zero-Explico Natsu mientras le hacía una llave, los otros dos vieron la mueca de enfado en su rostro.

-GIOTTO!-escuchan una voz, G corría a toda marcha, seguido de Asari que ayudaba a correr a Daemon que se estaba recuperando, Knuckle y Alaude igual, el ultimo lanzándose al instante.

-Que le paso a Giotto?!-Exclamo Asari mirando a los encapuchados.

-Kufufufu~ cansancio tal vez~ cierto Rome?-Inquiere una voz extra, atrás gritos de horror se escuchaban con la gran intensidad de niebla.

Mukuro junto a Rome aparecían, ante la mirada incrédula de Hayato y Takeshi, Natsu dio un suspiro. Daemon era el más consternado, mirando a su hermano como si estuviera mirando un fantasma.

-Oya~ oya ~? Boss estamos rodeados-hablo divertido Mukuro mirando a Natsu.

Unas explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos, llamas de cielo o parecían esas, saltaban a todos lados. Natsu sintió un escalofrío esas llamas las conocía.

-Demonios… MUKURO! AHORA LA BARRERA!, esto será explosivo-Exclamo de pronto Natsu, Mukuro rápidamente hizo la barrera cubriendo a ellos solamente.

Una explosión bastante fuerte, hizo saltar a Giotto, que solamente podía quedar sentado apoyado contra el hielo que cubría a Xanxus. Viendo a un hombre de algunos veinte años cabello negro y ojos verdes, aparecía. Su mano era cubierta por las llamas de ira.

-Q-quién es?!-Pregunto Asari inquietamente, mirando a Takeshi.

-Es Ricardo d'Vongola, jeje está enojado-Respondió Takeshi riendo nerviosamente.

-Salgan basuras están estorbando el camino!-grito Ricardo, Natsu tuvo que reforzar la barrera con llamas de cielo.

En menos de cinco minutos todos esos sujetos, fueron derrotados por Ricardo. Quien después de eso se acercó y comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego con llamas de irá, contra la barrera.

-Ya deshagan esta cosa y derritan ese maldito hielo-Exclamo Ricardo, automáticamente Natsu le dio la orden a Mukuro el cual lo hizo rápido.-Natsu que le sucedió a Xanxus?

-Te lo diré después Ricardo…por ahora déjame decir al ganador…-Expreso Natsu, dio un suspiro-El ganador de la batalla del cielo es Giotto Sawada, y junto a sus guardianes quienes tienen todos los anillos son la décima generación.-Dio otro suspiro-Con esto doy finalizada la batalla.

* * *

_**Yosh~ había demorado en actualizar por periodo de exámenes :s hace unos días salí de eso. A todo esto, el arco del futuro, le estaré haciendo unos bastantes cambios, para que quedo ordenado y que este acorde al manga :3 así que eso.**_

_**Bueno igual, aun no eh actualizado mis demás fics y espero hacerlo pronto :'c a parte de donde me formatearon mi compu, se perdió todo, pero de a poco lo recupero~ o eso espero -.-Uu **_

**_Ok~ eso era solamente ^^ espero que les haya gustado el capitulo~ y nos vemos :D!_**

**_Tsuna: Reviews, tomates, piñas, dinamita o llamas de ultima voluntad(?) se la lanzan. nos vemos-se va(?).-_**


End file.
